colours of the world
by sinea oakwood
Summary: sinea, the insane artist, the world is her canvas and she shall paint. follow her jounrey as she partake in the hunter exam and meet new projects and maybe even friends.[hisokaxOC] (still ongoing)
1. Chapter 1

colours of the worlds

 _This world is but a canvas to our imagination_

chapter 1

She felt the lift descend down towards the start of the hunter exam, _it hadn't been hard get to here_ she thought, staring off into the distance. There was a ding and the doors opened allowing her to step off into a large tunnel, a group of about 60 people in total stood around - all turning towards her giving her glares. Not surprisingly.

Her name was Sinea, she was older than she looked and was a Nen user. She had an oversized jumper that dropped down to mid-thigh, with rolled up sleeves to the elbow. To top it off the jumper always felt off one shoulder. It was a greyish colour, her leggings were brown and had patches on the knees showing signs of use. On her feet were combat boots, which competed her outfit.

There were no weapons in sight.

But what really caught others off-guard were her eyes, they were cloudy and had a glazed look about them, often leading people to believe that she was blind. The left was a pale grey whereas her right, which was hidden by hair was a blood red.

Her hair was dark at the roots, turning into blue curls at the end, was up in a messy bun and fringe framing her face. The bun having a pencil and paintbrush sticking out at an angle, giving her a wild but artist look.

The only possession on her was a small sketch book attached to the outside of her thigh, just under the line of the jumper.

She stepped out, unfazed by the stares and glared. Taking her number from a strange green man, 65, not bad she mused. Her eyes flickered to someone coming up to her, his badge read 14. "This is your first time isn't it?" he asked giving her a fake smile.

"Yes" she cocked her head instantly disliking the man.

"Thought so, didn't recognised you, you see. I'm Tompa by the way a veteran of the exam"

"Sinea," she replied, he shifted under her stare, as an awkward tension rose between them.

"Toast to your new found friendship, if you have question feel free to ask me" he stated, taking two cans out of his saddle bag, he when to hand her one.

She could heard the whispers around them, "look he's at it again" his man had obviously done something to the drink, not that she was going to take it anyway.

"No thanks, I have my own" she stated simply.

He looked her up and down, noting the lack of bags and belongings. His smiled faltering slightly, "sure then, see you around"

She didn't respond, opting to step around the large man and wander into the crowd. After a minute of wandering she stopped, leaning back against the wall, she unhooked the book from her thigh and took the pencil from her hair before starting to doddle on a blank page.

After an hour or so, the doodle had turned into a detailed drawing of the tunnel and those in it. She made sure to add an extra profile, for every extra person entering. Her way of mesmerising face to numbers. She pushed of the wall, trying to get the blood running though her body again. Head still bent down towards the book, as she quickly sketch those around making sure that she got everyone; as she was currently missing one or two people, when looking at the numbers. And checking to see if anyone would make a lovely artistic creation.

She wandered in the out of the crowd, unnoticed by most.

Until she bumped shoulders with someone.

She stopped and turned around to face whoever she had bumped into, "sorry, I didn't notice you" she commented looking at the strange man. He had the number 44 pinned to his chest- one of her missing people.

"It alright little kitten~ you seemed to be in your own little world~" a voice purred back.

She gazed at the man, he had red hair glued up and golden eyes that gleamed down at her. She cocked her head slightly. The man was wearing what seemed to be a jester outfit- a pale tank top with the spade and club printed on it. Around his waist was a pink tube, the pants were the same colour as the top- his face painted, with a star and tear drop painted under each eye.

But sinea didn't noticed that fact, she was drawn in by his eyes.

She stepped closer to the man, placed a hand on his shoulder she moved onto her tippy toes. Making her eyes almost level with his. His smile didn't change as she asked, "Are they natural?"

"Are what natural, little kitten?"

"Your eyes and hair?" she asked head tilted like a cat.

"Of course~"

"Hmm," she hummed to herself, taking a step back "beautiful" she gave him a small smile before turning away. Her sketch book out already sketching his eyes trying to get as much detail in as possible.

She hadn't seen eyes like his in a long time.

Hisoka was quite amused by the encounter with the little kitten, he licked his lips this year was full of fruits ripe of picking. He watched as the women bobbed thought the crowd, taking no noticed to the world around her, what an interesting character he wondered how he would play.

She sat with her back against the wall, doodling in her book trying to get the images out of her head with no such luck, once an image left her head to the paper another would appear; She couldn't get the golden eyes out of her head and it frustrated her. The world around her when quite, she looked up dragging herself away from her sketches.

Three people had just entered the tunnel, she gazed at them from her spot. There was a child no more than 12, his eyes wild and innocent. A blond teen, whose eyes were determine but haunted and finally a man with glasses whose looked about with stubbornness.

She was fascinated by the group.

She moved towards them slowly, waiting for tompa to move away she would rather not deal with the man. As soon as he did, she disappeared before reappearing crouching in front of the child. They jumped slightly at her sudden appearance, she ignore the man with glasses outburst and stare intently at the child's eyes, there were beautiful, holding unknown power and an innocent that she hadn't seen in her lifetime. She turned, standing looking at the blondes haunted eyes, she could see hatred and anger, but also love and passion he hadn't lose his way yet.

"May I seen the other colour?" she asked the blonde head tilting slightly.

"You can tell… t-that my eyes change colour?" the blonde asked surprise written across his face.

She nodded and he continued, "sorry, but no you cannot see them"

"Oh" she whispered a disappointed look at her face, "it's not bad to have two different colour eyes, you shouldn't have to hid it"

"That may be so, but I prefer not to show them to someone I don't know"

Sinea thought for a moment, "I see your point"

"Miss?" the child asked from her side. The taller man behind him glaring intently at her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at your eyes"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because there are the gateway to the soul. They show things that the mask hides, I can get to know you, things that you might not realise yourself. A masterpiece always starts with the eyes, it makes and becomes it"

"Really? That cools!" the boy exclaimed. "I'm Gon, that kurapika" he pointed to the blonde, before gesturing to the man with glasses, "and that's Leorio"

"It a pleasure to meet you, my name is sinea" she nodded to them.

"Can I try getting to know you by the eye thingy?" Gon asked interested in the concept.

"Of course" she smiled, crouching in front of the boy, kurapika and Leorio stood behind him watching her intently as if daring her to try something funny to their friend.

As she moved her hair to the side, the three watching gasped slightly. Gon opened his mouth, but before he could say anything there was a piercing scream.

Their heads snapped towards the sound just in time to see a man's arms turned into petals. "Pretty" she mumbled watching mesmerized as the flowers float into the air, gaining a strange look from the group. She could tell that it was nen, but she couldn't draw her eyes away. She quickly took out the sketch book and started drawing out the scene, determine to capture the image.

"What are you doing, sinea?" asked a curious Gon.

"I'm drawing it, freezing that image in time so that it will never fade and I will never forget" she gestured to the flowers, and the man who had caused it.

"Are you an artist? That's awesome!" he exclaimed peering over her shoulder.

She gave him a small smile, before returning her attention back towards the drawing, not noticing the smirking face of the golden eyed man watching her.

to be continued...

hey guys! this is sinea and i hope you will like her story!


	2. Chapter 2

colours of the world

 _the artist sees what others only catches a glimpse of..._

chapter 2

Shishishishishishi~

A ringing noise, she frowned but never the less looked up from her drawing. Just to see man stood before them, she let her hand wander across the page as she took in his image. He was tall had long legs. He was wearing a suit and had purple hair and a weird moustache that seem to cover up his mouth. Or maybe he didn't have a mouth?

That notion was tosh aside as the man started to speak. "The time for the reception is over. Now the exam can begin. This way please"

"it's starting lets go" Leorio called walking after the man.

"May I join you?" she asked standing and walking beside kurapika.

"Sure!" called Gon with a big smile.

As the kept sped up, herself and the group sped up, she ran beside kurapika, oblivious to the world around her as she ran, instead she drew in her little book. Not missing a step. She didn't even look up when Leorio shouted, "Hey kid! That's not allowed! That's cheating!"

"Why?" a white haired kid responded with a mask of indifference.

"You should be running, RUN-ing!" Leorio yelled getting annoyed with the boy's cocky attitude.

"Actually Leorio," Gon started, gaining the other kids attention. "He just said we had to follow. Never that we had to run"

"Gon, whose side are you on?" Leorio moaned in defeat, Gon smiled weakly.

"Hey, how old are you?" asked the white haired kid.

"12!"

"Same as me" the boy jumped off his skateboard and started running beside the spiky haired kid.

"I'm killua"

"Gon" gon smiled broadly before pointing to his friends, "the shouty man is Leorio, that kurapika and sinea..." his voice drifted off as he noticed that sinea wasn't paying attention to the world around her. "Ah, I introduce you to her later, she's not paying attention"

"Right…" killua stated watching the girl with a weird look.

Sinea stayed beside kurapika and Leorio as they ran, till the group hit the stairs were she started to pull ahead, she easily ran up the steps hopping over burn out contestants as she drew, every now and then she looked up, on one occasion she spotted gon and another boy race ahead up the stairs and jumping though the open doors.

She smiled, lovely sight shame she couldn't get her colours out.

It would be something to paint.

She jumped onto a limp body in front and hopped gaining a few more steps in height before running normally again. Passing thought the open doors into the fresh air. She looked about spotting gon and the other boy she knelt down beside the white kid's haired kid and watched him quietly, eyes wide and head titled like a cat.

"Made a new friend?" she asked, watching the boys jump slightly.

"Yeah!" exclaimed gon, causing the white haired kid to blush slightly, "this is killua. He's the same age as me!"

"it's a pleasure to meet you killua, I'm sinea" she nodded still knelt down, "you have a nice shade of eye colour, very pure" she told him, staring at the sapphire blue hue of his eyes she could see a lot in them. Gon leaped to his feet and appeared beside her,

"Can I have a look at some of your drawing?" he asked pointing toward the book in her hand.

"Erm... Sure" she stated nervously, opening it and holding up for gon and killua to look at.

"That's awesome!" gon yelled pointing towards a detail profile of himself, kurapika and Leorio spread over the pages.

She flicked a page, a greyscale drawing of the entrance into the tunnel, other page of the participant 44 turning a man arms into petals. Then finally a drawing of two boys jumping over the thresholds of the doorway into the unknown. "Not bad" killua muttered looking at the last drawing, "what does p mean?" he asked pointing towards the small P located in the corner.

"To paint, after I finish this"

There was the sound of heavy breathing as Leorio stumbled out of the tunnel, followed by kurapika. She stood and turned making room for the pair. While she turned she bumped into someone, again. This time bumping her nose, into the man shoulder. "I'm sorry, didn't notice you there" she responded automatically, rubbing her nose.

The group around her paled slightly, when they noticed who she had jumped in to fearing the worse. "That's the second time little kitten~ that you have manged to bump into me, are you attracted to me?~" a voice purred at her.

Unfazed by the man in front of her, she looked at him with her glazed eyes and cocked her head. "What do you mean by attracted? As an artist I do find you're appeared and aura enthralling but another than that I don't have any emotional attachments to you yet"

The red head smirked at her respond, "lovely~ the names Hisoka by the way, I don't think we've been introduce"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is sinea"

Hisoka smiled before tapping her on the nose, he moved away giving her a sly smile.

She turned, as the people around her release a breath they were holding, "I-D-I-O-T!" hissed Leorio, "don't attract that creeps attention, I thought we would have to say goodbye to soo soon"

She gave him a confused look, did she really look that weak?

"Sinea, I have been wondering this since the start of the run, is there something wrong with your eyes?" kurapika asked, catching her off guard.

"You are correct, there is" she reply with a nod,

"Mind me asking what?"

"No, go ahead" she waited for the question, which never came. She realised that he had already the question. "Well," she started "I do not see the world in the same way as normal people do. I was told that I should be blind but considering how I see perfectly is strange. Then the pigments in my eyes cause more confusion. I have baffled doctors since I was young. There's not much more I can say on the matter really"

"Interesting, ah the fog is lifting" kurapika commented spotting the fog lift around them, putting the previous topic to the back of his mind.

Dazed eyes wandering over the view, it was mixture between a jungle and a swamp, she could sense life but also death coming for the depts. of the place.

"The Numere wetlands..." the judge spoke to them, she zoned out her glazy glaze wandering over the crowd. More people then she accepted had survived the first part of the exam. She got an uneasy feeling in her gut, eyes flickering towards the source. Hisoka.

He gave her sly grin, as she stared blankly at him, while the judge concluded, "...we have to passed through to get to stage two"

"DONT LET HIM FOOL YOU!" shouted a torn up stranger that staggered around the corner holding a strange creature in his hand.

Unbeknown to her, sinea hand started to stretch in her book, as soon as she spotted the figure. Pencil to paper. It moved soundlessly as she listened absentmindedly to the stranger speak. "He's lying to you! He's an impostor, I'm the real examiner!"

People around her gasped but she didn't notice, "Look at this" the man stared lifting the creature up but glazed didn't move. "It's a man-faced ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere wetlands!"

She didn't notice as the people around her shifted uncomfortably as doubt clouded their thoughts and the air grew tense.

"Man-faced apes loves the taste of fresh human flesh. However their weak that why they disguise themselves as humans!"

She didn't notice as Hisoka appeared besides her, his head dropping in font of hers as he watched with amusement.

"They trick humans into following them into these wetlands where they team up with other creatures and kill them before devouring them"

She didn't notice the sick smile on the man's faces as he spotted the now finished drawing in her hand nor the widening of eyes as he spotted her own.

A sick thud brought her back to reality, the stranger had Playing cards embedded in his chest and head, blood dripping to the ground as he fell. Dead.

She blinked and looked down towards the book. A drawing of the stranger mid fall with playing cards stuck out of his chest. She frowned slightly, at the drawing before quickly closing the book appearing it back to her thigh. Nen. It was one of her Nen abilities, artist prediction.

The ability to predict the Future by forms of artwork, problem was she couldn't control it, it came and went as it pleases, lucky for her it hadn't happened in any awkward situations yet. And there was always a few days between each prediction.

Sinea just hoped that no one had seen her drawing.

"i see i see~" a voice purred form besides her.

She hitched slightly at the sound, Hisoka supressed a chuckle as he spoke eyes gleaming. "There you have it, examiners are hunters here without pay they wouldn't be beaten let alone robbed so easily"

"Very true" commented the examiner throwing some playing cards to the ground. She put at a guess that Hisoka had thrown those too, "though attack me again and you will be disqualified. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal~" Hisoka hummed before turning to her, his hum changing to a whisper "I wasn't excepting a little kitten to be a Nen user"

She pouted slightly head tilting as she looked up at him.

"Nor did I know that its eyes changed colour" the red head continue.

Sinea froze eyes narrowing, oh darn it. That wasn't good.

"It's not like I was keeping it a secret nor was I telling" she spoke quietly.

"Follow me if you please" the voice of the examiner cut though whatever Hisoka was about to say. Instead he gave her a Cheshire grin before running off.

She also moved always to run instep beside kurapika and Leorio, Gon and killua having already moved ahead in the pack.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

colours of the world

 _creativity takes courage..._

chapter 3

Hisoka, watched the blue haired girl from the corner of his eye. Sinea was not something he was expecting to fine at the hunter exam, he licked his lips thinking back. He had noticed a change in the girl Nen and wanted to investigate.

To his upmost surprise, he noticed that she must be a Nen user. He thought back to the moment.

The stranger announce himself to the crowd, but Hisoka wasn't paying attention. Instead he shifted noticing a change in one of his precious toys Nen.

He moved beside her, the girl in question not noticing what was happening around her, just stared blankly forward hand scribbling in her sketchbook.

He leaned forward, his face level with her own examine the drawing.

He could see the pencil Drawing of the imposer examiner beginning fall with cards sticking out of him. Hisoka raised an eyebrow recognising the cards as his own, he was sure he hadn't played with them yet. His graze moved to her face, eyes widening at what he saw.

Instead of the one eye being a pale grey, both were now grey- as if the colour had drained into the other giving her a blind lifeless look.

~back to the present.

Who knew that his toy already knew Nen.

Who would have guessed that she could predict the future as that is what she had done.

Who would suspected that her eyes would change colour.

He was going to have a lot of fun with this individual. He wondered what else she could do. He wondered what happened when her eyes went the other way.

Sinea in question was daydream, being distracted by how the blood and fog merged to make patterns in the swamp around her, she suck by Leorio and kurapika as they ran. Trying to follow the main pack… unsuccessfully.

She watched as Leorio got picked up by some strange creature, "do you want any help Leorio?" she asked over the roaring.

"No, I'm fine just keep an eye on yourself sinea!" he yelled back, struggling to get out of creatures grip.

"If you need anything just say" sinea responded back, keeping an eye on the males, just in case.

Somehow Leorio managed to get free from the hold and the three of them spend past the beast in a vague direction. She noticed the presence and lust before the other two, of the man that acquired her thoughts. She felt his lust and didn't want to stop. Someone might end up losing their life.

"Stop….over there" Leorio said pointing to the direction of Hisoka. She glanced at him nervously.

"We should not stop" she commented, glancing at kurapika hoping he would take her side in this.

"We can follow him to the main pack" Leorio argued.

"But..."

"There's no point in arguing with him, sinea, he won't change his mind" kurapika cut across her, signing at his friends.

She frowned slightly turning towards the scene, sketch book out in hand, ready.

"I saw you last year, knew you weren't hunter material" the ring leader of the group spoke at the red head in spike.

"We'll spare you if you swear not to take the hunter exam again" another man commented. Hisoka was surrounded by at least 10 men, all wearing the same style clothing and holding various weapons.

"Sure~" Hisoka purred, his smile unchanging. "I'm passing the exam this year, so I won't need to retake it"

"Passing? Idiot!" one of the group yelled with frustration, "look at this fog!" it's impossible to determine which direction the main pack went!"

"Meaning we've all failed!" a man to his right shouted.

Hisoka chuckled, sinea eyes narrowed as his Nen moved, "So that's why. Having already failed, you wish to play examiner. Hunters require prey. So why don't I play the examiner and judge whether you are hunter material?"

His Nen flared as a card appeared in his hand, the group instinctively tensed preparing to attack. As one they ran towards him, swiping at him with the weapons in his hands. As one they fell to the ground, dead. Hisoka licked the blood off the signal card he used to slit the groups throat.

Sinea gasped slightly, Hisoka movement was as graceful as a dance, she wish that he wasn't out for blood as she wasn't able to draw the fluid movement.

She blinked as he took the card out of the ring leader, who had been stuttering for help. Hisoka's golden eyes darted towards them, "now care to participate, in my little game of examiner?" he purred.

Sinea movement slowly on to the balls of her feet preparing to either flee or attack, "Leorio, Sinea" she glance with glazed eyes towards the blonde, "on my signal we run in opposite directions"

She gave him a curt nod, readying herself. It was a sound plan, she would rather not fight her moving artwork. And she wasn't sure who would win. Leorio on the other plan wasn't so sure on the idea of running. "What?"

"He is vastly more experienced in real combat. We won't stand a chance against him" kurapika explained, as the magician stepped closer. Sinea keep her eyes locked with his in an unblinking stare as if daring him to attack. She wanted to see more of this graceful movements, even if someone were to die "we cannot afford to squander time in a pointless fight!" he concluded.

Hisoka was nearly a foot away before his Nen flared slightly and a card appeared, it was then she broke eye contact as kurapika shouted "now!"

She darted off, instantly going into zestu. As soon as she got a reasonably distance away she doubled back, creeping along to were Hisoka was. He wasn't hiding his presence and she could practically feel his satisfaction from where she croched.

She didn't see but feel Leorio walk back towards Hisoka. She frowned before jumping up into a tree that had a clear view of the clearing. She flicked her sketch book open, using her nen to automatically open to the page she desired.

To a page with a detailed coloured watercolour of a female sniper on the back of a truck holding a large sniper rifle, in her hands. Sinea, dipped a hand into the page, before dragging the sniper rifle into reality.

Her second nen ability metamorphosis art, the ability to make her art into reality and vice versa. Though there were limitations to the ability, all she needed was a drawing - so her sketch book that never left her side was a good idea. She couldn't bring the living things she drew to life and those living things she placed into her book stayed only for a limited time. Plants however were a grey zone, sometimes there alive sometimes not.

Leorio walked back into the clearing, stick in hand as he mumbled "this may not be my fight..."

She chose to ignore the man's rant and move closer, resting the butt of the gun on her shoulder she looked down the scope, waiting for the right moment. Hisoka moved to grab the man with his sharpened nails from behind Leorio who had just tried to hit him. She was about to pull the trigger when out of nowhere a red ball wacked Hisoka's temple, whipping his head round.

She waited using the scope to watch the scene, gon stood at the edge of the clearly, fishing rod in hand, "not bad little boy~" Hisoka purred.

Sinea blood ran cold, as Hisoka started to stalk towards the young boy, Leorio jumped up behind the red head yelling "your fight is with me!" but she knew it was futile.

Hisoka turned punching Leorio in the face, knocking him out cold. She wanted to stop them, as gon sprung in an attempted to save his friend.

She couldn't pull the trigger, Hisoka was moving too fast, so she waited. Waited till Hisoka had his hand around Gon's neck, "how wonderful~" the golden eye man purred, his eyes narrowing, as his hand tighten around the young boy's throat.

She knew people like him, people who liked to play, that waited until the opponents became strong enough for them to kill without mercy, she just needed Hisoka to realise what he was doing to break him out of this trance. She had grown up in a city full of people like him. Thought it wasn't classed as a city, but a trash heap.

She pulled the trigger, as Gon started to go limp.

Hisoka blinked, before dropping Gon to the ground, "Do not fear, I will not kill your friend. He passed" Hisoka smiled at the coughing form of gon.

Hisoka eyes moved up into the braches towards her perk, eyes glittering as he spotted her. Stood tall, the sniper rifle in both hands a slight frown across her face - both eyes visible and narrowed.

Sinea turned away, jumping out of sight as she put the gun away and ran towards Gon. Arriving the same time as kurapika.

"Gon are you okay?" she asked, quickly scanning over gon.

"Yeah, I'm fine let's go!" he grinned at them before running off.

"You know where they going?" kurapika questioned following the small boy.

"Leorio has a specific cologne, I can smell it from anywhere" gon explained, as he sniffed the air.

Sinea and kurapika exchanged looks before following gon, all the way to the second stage.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

colours of the world

 _the world is my canvas and i shall paint.._

chapter 4

They made it just in time. She signed in relief spotting Leorio placed against a tree. Gon soon spotted his friend – no thanks to Hisoka. He dragged the pair over as Leorio started to come round, not remembering what had happened. Killua soon joining them, asking where gon had disappeared off to, "are you a dog or what?!" killua mutter in surprised after explaining what had happened.

Sinea looked about, more relaxed after spotting Leorio alive and well. As her eyes scanned the crowd, she opened her book, using her Nen to clear away the drawing of some of the participants who didn't make it the second stage, there was a lot who didn't, but less that she expected.

Instantly as she cleared the pages, her pencil was out and they began to fill with quickly sketches of what she'd seen, more specifically, Hisoka and his golden eyes – Of his fluid and graceful movements, his killing skill. He was a deadly artwork to her. He was more than likely going to kill her if she wasn't careful. But an artwork creation; she was starting to want.

"Well done everyone" the examiner interrupted any conversions, "phase two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska forest park. So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you" he called out before strolling back into the forest.

There was the grounding of gears as the doors to a large building opened up behind them, she cocked her head in interest, glazed eyes scanning for anything that would do them harm. Nothing.

"Will all applicant who passed the first phase please enter?" a female voice call from within.

She glance at the group, before walking through the gates into what seemed to be a yard with…..cooking stations. Sinea frowned slightly. She wasn't the greatness cook.

It seemed though that the cooking station were left unnoticed by most, as murmurers of theory test and fighting spread. When everyone had entered the yard, the women spoke, "I'm Menchi the second phase examiner"

The women had light blue hair that was stuck up into five pony tails, she wore a see though fish netting tank top and short shorts; behind her was a larger man, that seem to resemble a giant with a yellow shirt that looked too small for him. "And I'm Buhara, the other examiner" the giant man commented.

She began to sketch out the scene, of Menchi sat on the sofa in front of the sitting giant. She blinked pausing and look up at a strange sound..….she could have sworn it was the sound of a stomach rumbling.

"You must be hungry" the women Mechi stated looking up at the larger man, confirming her thoughts.

"I'm starving…" said man complained.

"There you have it, phase two will involve…" she paused for effect, "…COOKING!"

Sinea signed as her shoulders dropped, she couldn't cook. Back at her gallery she normally ordered takeaway having no time to cook normal food. She was always painting, drawing - creating art, normally she didn't even get the chance to eat the takeaway, especially if she was too caught up in her creations.

Spending days without, or eating the right stuff was never a good sign.

She frowned, listening asked Menchi talked over the grumbling participants, "That's because, we are gourmet's hunters, and the first dish is pork!" she waved them always.

And so the second phase began.

Sinea followed the group out into the forest, looking about for anything to use as pork, they wouldn't give them a task without ingredients in the local area, right? "How do you cook pork?" she asked to no one in-particular.

"Get a pig, kill a pig then roast it, simple" Leorio commented matter a factly.

"Roast it?" she questioned. As the group slid down a slope, all following Gon's nose.

"Yeah, I show ya, this phase is gonna be easy!" Leorio grinned moving the glasses up on this nose.

The group froze, spotting the herd of very very large pigs.

Sinea tilted her head, "aren't pig's vegetarian not carnivore?" she asked spotting the bones in the closest pigs mouth.

"Yeah I'm sure they opposed to be..." kurapika mumbled taking in the sight.

"Ugh….their chewing bone…." Leorio gulped.

Her eyes narrowed slightly noticing the movement in the pigs, "oh, looks this they noticed us..." she commented just before the herd stampeded towards them.

As one, the group turned tail and ran gaining the attention of everyone in the local vicinity, killua turned to Leorio, "this doesn't seem simple, you dumbfus!"

After a moment running, the group decision the fight back. Gon went first, discovering the weak spot behind the pigs, large hard snort.

Everyone quickly coping, sinea took out the paintbrush from her hair. Flipping it in her hand so that she was holding the bristles and ferrule. This brush was different compared to normal ones, the handle at the opposite end to where she was holding had been crawled into a sharp knife.

For those times when she didn't have any paint but needed to paint.

She darted pass some fallen pigs, before taking the life of her known – a signal stab to the pig weak spot. The pig dropped dead, as the blood dripped down the blade into the bristles. She couldn't help herself and gave the pig a small art design in its own blood before picking the beast up.

She grunted under the weight, but never the less carried it back to the cooking stations only vaguely listening to Leorio as he explained what you needed to roast a pig.

Sinea was happy when she dropped the pig onto the ground by her cooking station, one it freed her hands and two the damn thing was heavy – she wasn't wonder women.

She mentally when over Leorio's instructions on how to roast a pig before starting.

She sat in front of the pig watching it as it roast, watching the flames as there danced and tickled the pig's belly.

The fire crackle and spat, sending sparks flying floating in the air. "Hello, little kitten~" a voice purred from her ear.

Sinea twitched in shock, and Hisoka joined her on the floor. His legs out-stretched, and leaning back onto his arms- a Cheshire smile spread across his face. It turns out their cooking stations where next to each other, a note sinea had wanted to forget.

"Hisoka" she nodded in return, before turning back towards her pigs. The sketch book closed in her lap.

"My~ my~ being cold after that lovely warning shoot? I'm hurt~" he cooed.

"I was just warning you that now was not the time. You would have been upset with yourself if you had not let go" sinea commented softly, eyes watching the fire dancing.

Hisoka hummed, eyes glittering as he watched her watching the fire. "It was a good shoot, hardly left a mark" he showed her his hand, which had the tiniest marks.

You wouldn't had known it was from a bullet, her eyes flickered from the mark to his face, focusing on the left side, "and your ear?"

"Not a scratch~" he hummed a finger dancing in the air as he spoke, "now I'm wondering why it is that you are taking the hunter exam?" he gave her a small smile.

Sinea cocked her head, giving him a slightly confused look. "I when for a wander"

"Where did you wander from?" Hisoka asked inquired.

"From my gallery, before that from some asylums and before that meteor city" she finished but not before adding, "and yourself?"

"I wanted to finish it this time~ and I do enjoy finding and fighting strong opponents" Hisoka chuckled, he was quite interested in her response, wanted to dig deeper.

"You do seem very strong, and your Nen is quite intriguing, it has a beautiful colour to it" sinea nodded, face forward towards the fire.

"Not as interesting as your, little kitten~ pray tell what is does?"

"No, there are too many preying ears for me to speak my secrets"

"Well played~ well played, but one last thing?" Hisoka chuckled, he liked this girl.

Sinea cocked her head giving him the go ahead. "What is it you wish to achieve? You goal in life?"

She paused, staring at him. She didn't really have a goal so to answer his question. "I may not have a goal in life, but this world is a canvas and I shall paint"

He gave her a smile, a true uncalculated smile. Her heart skip a beat. Hisoka stood and her eyes following his retreating back.

This wasn't good.

She was getting attracted to her artwork

to be continued...

4 chapters upload at once! hope your all enjoying it XD


	5. Chapter 5

colours of the world

 _Art washes the soul of everyday life..._

chapter 5

She soon as her pig was roasted she all 70 other people brought the pigs before the giant man, who proceeded to consume every last pig, no matter how badly cooked they were – he gave them the thumbs up.

Mechi stood, ringing a gong "it's over!" she yelled.

Sinea blinked at the giant man, how on earth was it physically possible to consume that much meat and not get full….she would never know. "He consumed a quantity larder then his own body, that's impossible…" kurapika commented, as he tried to work the sums out in his head… to no such luck.

Leorio patted them on the shoulders, "it's no use worrying about that" he stated also confused by the giant man.

"You passed everyone! You're too nice!" pouted Mechi, her hands on her hips. "Roast pork test! 70 quality for the next round" she yelled to the crowd around them.

It seem that everyone who brought back a pig passed, sinea gave a small smile happy – hopefully she wouldn't have to cook anymore.

"I'm warming you. Its won't be as east with me! I'm very cautious when it comes to taste!" Mechi called, dashing sinea thoughts of no more cooking.

She signed, shoulders dropping listening to the women speak. "Here my order…" she paused for effect.

"I want sushi!"

Sinea blinked, before perking up. Sushi. She glance around, noticing all the confused face. She hid a small smile, sushi was something she had a lot. Though she never made it herself…. She always ordered it, and enjoyed eating it.

"You all seem bothered, but even if you've never seen them. You can still make them." Mechi commented with a smirk, "I'll give you a hand, you over here! You'll be cooking here!"

She moved to a random station, eyeing over the equipment. Water, knifes, rice. Everything but fish. She wandered out of the building, thinking about how the old man made it when she order it. The old man was the owner of the sushi store, near her gallery he always explained and made the sushi there and then as she sat watching. So she understood the basics….But she was sure it was sea water fish not fresh water.

She paused looking about- no one. No one had followed her out all too busy figuring out how to make sushi, maybe she should have told gon and that lot….

Too late now.

She sat down in the roots of a tree, sketch book out and opening to the beginning of its pages. To where her supplies where placed.

It was one way to carry most of her gear around. She took out her watercolours and started the piece.

First, she started with the faint pencil outline drawing a school of blue-fined tuna, seaweed and sand. Before she started to paint.

-Meanwhile-

"Where's sinea?" asked kurapika looking around from their blue haired friend.

"She passed right?" killua commented with a frown, "even though she can't cook"

"I'm sure she will be fine!" gon yelled with a big grin.

"Bet she knows what it is and isn't telling us!" grumbled Leorio, glaring at the equipment in front of him.

"old man, she didn't know how to cook roast pork" killua dead pan turning away from Leorio as he started yelled at the boy for calling him an old man.

Leorio turned back towards the rice and start messing around hoping beyond hope that it would turn into sushi. Someone sniggered from his right. He turned spotting a ball man, looking at the ball of rice and trying not to laugh.

He knew… Leorio growled the veins in temple bugling.

"I have an idea…" kurapika whisper, not noticing Leorio's anger rising.

"Hun?"

"I read some books which spoke about them, you add white vinegar and dressing to the rice which you mix up with raw fish…"

"Fish!" Leorio all but yelled.

"Why don't you speak louder?! You moron!" kurapika shouted back, throwing a ladle at the man's head.

Everyone paused letting the information sink in before the race began.

The race for fish.

-back to sinea—

Sinea had finished her art piece by the time the race began, an underwater sea painting of a school of tuna, swimming in its depths. She used different tones of blue to bring out the light on the fishes scales.

She used her metamorphosis art, to bring a fish of her choice to life. Well into reality- she couldn't bring it back to life.

Dead fish in hand, she placed the watercolours back before closing the book. She would have to redraw the fish back into the painting, she headed back a small skip in her step.

On returning to the base, she discovered no one- the place was deserted par the two judges who were waiting patiently.

"Your standing in the way little kitty~" Hisoka purred from behind her.

She turned slightly cocking her head at the man, "your fish looks poisonous" she stated simply before turning always towards a station.

More people turned up, with a varying types of fish – all of which looked poisonous.

Sinea made note to not eat any of it. She moved slowly going over what the old man had said in the sushi bar.

The first few people had gone up to Mechi and all had failed, the judge not even touching the food. She watched as Leorio walked up, presenting his dish…

He also failed.

Menchi throwing the inedible food away. Behind him gon followed, also failing.

Sinea frowned slightly, this wasn't good – everyone was failing but still trying. Menchi seemed like a hard nut to crack.

"No!"

"What's that?!"

"Is this even edible?"

Menchi yelled over and over again, sinea took that moment to present her dish.

She walked up, and represented her dish. It looked like sushi, but she wasn't sure whether it would taste of sushi due to the fish being made from Nen.

Menchi raised an eyebrow at the food before using the chopsticks to take a bit. Menchi paused chewing, deep in thought. Sinea waiting head cocked as she waited nervously. The women swallowed.

"How…" Menchi mutter, before pounding on the stunned sinea. Menchi hands grabbed either shoulder it a rough grip (that would probably bruise). Sinea eyes widen, her body freezing not sure not what to do – she couldn't hit a judge could she? "How did you get saltwater fish in a land lock environment!" the women yelled.

"Erm..." sinea shuttered, unsure on how she would answer, tension lessening in her body.

"It's impossible! Unreasonable! How did you do it?! Tell me!" Menchi ranted, shaking her while the grip tighten.

"Erm..." sinea continued, her nen flaring as the grip started to hurt, "please can you let go?" she asked with a small smile.

Menchi blinked noticing the flare in her Nen, before letting go and stepping back. "Fine you pass! But after this you have to tell me!"

"…sure" she said softly, before walking back to the others.

She sat on the counter, eating her bits of leftover sushi, thinking over what had happened. "How did you know what sushi is?" asked kurapika.

"It's my favorite takeaway" she spoke, after finishing the last of it.

"And you didn't tell us?!" argued angry Leorio.

"I forget, by the time I remember, I was already ten minutes away from the building" she looked him dead in the eye, "plus you worked out that the missing part was fish"

"That's not the point!" he hissed.

Sinea cocked her head not understanding, "what's the point?"

"WHAT!" Everyone turned their heads towards the shouting. It was the bald ninja man, applicant 294, sinea noted spotting the sushi looking dish in font of Menchi. "ROLLED RICE SHAPED TO BE EATEN IN ONE BITE WITH A LAYER OF RAEFORD…..ALL OF THIS OVERED BY A FNE SLICE OF RRAW FISH MEAT! IT ISNT MORE COMPLACITED THAT THAT! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THERE ARE FREAT DIFFERENCE IN TASTE DEPENDING ON THE PERSON WHO MAKES IT!?"

He paused, before looking around. Sweat dripped down his head, "damn" he muttered realizing he had just told everyone the answer.

"ARE YOU KDDING ME!?" Menchi shirked. Sinea tuned out the yelled, turning to her book instead. Quite content on drawing for the rest of the phase.

She looked up as the gong ring, signalling the end of the challenge. "End of phase two only one pass!"

She blinked, _ugh, not good_ she thought mildly closing her sketch book, not really listening to the rants of the picky women. Before she took the battery out of her phone.

"You got to get kidding me!" someone yelled, sinea could feel the tension in the air raising.

"I came here to be a blacklist hunter, yet I'm can't pass this damn cooking challenge by so called hunter!" the wrestler #255 yelled, breaking his cooking equipment in one swift punch.

"How come the only one to pass is a girl?!" someone else yelled, people turned towards her glaring.

Not good, she frowned slightly, considering the possibilities of what could occur. Most ending badly. "Bet she can't even fight! Only thing women are good for is cooking, that's how she passed"

Her head snapped towards the speaker, he looked like a typical thug. "What would you know?" she retorted.

The man snorted, "come on, you got no weapons! You're a girl, everyone knows men are stronger than women. Its commend fact"

She cocked her man towards him, staring unblinkingly at man with both eyes, hair having shifted. He shifted on his feet, unnerve by the stare. She jumped off the counter in one fluid movement, landing in front of the speaker. Not before picking up one of the kitchen knives, hiding it by her leg.

Those around them stepped back, making room of the pair as if sensing something about to go down. "Then you're an overconfident fool. You see no weapons so you believe there are no weapons. You presumes that I am weak due to my sex, even though you don't know me. You chose to pick a fight, with someone whom you don't know, don't know my strengths, weaknesses, My preferred style. You pick a fight without really seeing your opponent and people called me blind" she signed, moving the weight onto the balls of her feet. She continued, "Do you wish to fight? Would that prove to your narrow mind that you are not as powerful as you believe?"

"What!?" he growled, "I'm gonna give you a lesson to two!"

He swung towards her. She signed, dodging the swing and bring the knife up. "Lesson one, just because you see on weapons doesn't mean there isn't any"

He froze, the knife to his throat, she stepped back into her original position. "Lesson two," she spoke softly, eyes holding no remorse as everyone watched the man's humiliation, "anyways watch your opponent, even if it's not with your eyes"

She disappeared, before appearing behind him, and taking out his legs in a swift kick. He crumpled to the ground, landing face first. He scrambled trying to get to his feet.

"Lesson three, just because I'm a female doesn't mean I can cook, I am more likely to poison you then help your hunger"

Her eyes narrowed keeping him frozen on the ground, a flick of her wrist and the knife landed besides his head, his jumped whimpering under her glare, both eyes visible. "Lesson four, there are those stronger than you, just because we don't show off and murder all the time doesn't mean we aren't strong"

She crossed her arms over her chest, taking a step back of the trebling man. "That concludes our lesson, I hope you learn from it and that I have the same right to be a hunter as you." She paused before adding, "and I do believe that you will have to get a change of pants, you have a wet patch" she pointed before turning back towards the group. Those around her sniggered at the poor male.

"Still," the wrestler growled marching towards the sitting Menchi, "I came here not to become gourmet but a hunter!"

"Too bad.." Menchi commented, no sympathy in her voice what so ever.

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!" the wrestler yelled March turning into a race.

WACK!

The wrestler was sent flying downwards. The giant man being the cause, "you didn't have to interfere" Menchi commented glances at the giant.

"If I hadn't you would have killed him..." he signed, at Menchi stood juggling a set of knives.

Sinea zoned out, watching vaguely next to kurapika and Leorio who kept sneaking glances at her. "That one explanation! But does it justify such severity?!" a voice called from overhead.

She up looked like all the others around her, spotting the air ship above them. It seemed the hunter association exam community weren't too happy with the results.

THUD.

Dust came up in a cloud as something hit the deck, she blinked cocking her head watching the scene play out. It seemed the cause of the dust cloud, was the speaker, who was also the chairman of the association, who had just jumped out of the airship above them.

Someone patted her shoulder, she glanced towards Leorio. "Yes?" she asked

"Are you okay? I never seen you talk so much" he asked concern written across his face.

"I am fine, I dislike it when someone uses their gender as an excuse. Being male nor female with help you when you're starving" she stated simply, turning back towards the conversion between Menchi and the chairman.

"True, but you were quite scary, at one point I thought you were gonna kill him" Leorio nodded, also watching Menchi and the chairman.

"I wasn't. I, in general dislike fighting as I tend to lose control. As for killing, I will do it if the situation required it, but I will try and avoid it. It takes away the art of it." She concluded just as Menchi and the chairman concluded theirs.

"A boiled egg! President, could you give us a ride to this mountain?" she asked pointing to a mountain off in the distance.

to be continued...

long chapter i know XD


	6. Chapter 6

colours of the world

 _art is to console by those who are broken by life..._

chapter 6

They all got off the airship. Sinea walked straight towards the strange crack, though the centre of the mountain. It was strange not something you see every day. Instantly as she stood on the edge, she took out for sketch book – this was defiantly something to paint, she was thinking acrylic's maybe even oils. She could see many images being made from this environment.

The chairman walked up beside her as Menchi readied herself, "your sinea correct?"

"That I am" she nodded not looking up for the drawing.

"Due to you passing the latest task, you don't have to take part in this challenged"

She glanced at the old man from the correct of her eye. He was giving her a curious look, he looked like a curious old man but she could tell that their where other things going on behind his mask. She could tell by his eyes, they spoke a tale or two.

"Sure..." she muttered, choosing to sit with her legs dangling off the edge of the cliff. The chairman went off to explain the task to everyone else, as the wind from the crack blew up at her hair.

After he felt, she turned the page making the chairman a little profile – she concentrated on his eyes, of all the things she saw in them.

Her head snapped up as Leorio, kurapika, gon and killua yelled jumping into the crack dropping into it depths. She froze, hand unmoving as she watched more and more people jump in; some missing the webs all together, some not waiting for the wind before letting go. All falling to their deaths. She held her breath, completely froze, not wanting to draw their deaths.

A sign of refile racked her frame, when the group flew up on the air current up. Her hand finally moving freezing the image in place on another page. She paused, in thinking. It was strange her not wanting to draw the deaths of her artworks, in death they showed their true colours. Showed true beauty, true passion, unless…..

Unless she had gotten attached to these people as well as a certain red head. That wasn't good. If anything happened to them – she could lose it.

"Want a taste~" Hisoka voice purred from behind her, she jumped slightly before glancing over her shoulder. Spotting his hand holding half a boiled egg.

She nodded, putting the book away. Just to stand beside the red headed magician, she looked curiosity at it before taking a bit, the flavour entering her mouth. "Nice, not like normal eggs…" she stated, head cocked as she watched the smiling man.

"Good to know, little kitten" he smirked, at her expression.

"Sinea!" Gon yelled waving at her to come over. A smile across his face.

Hisoka stepped away, allowing her to move over to the group, the smirk never leaving his face.

"We all passed the second phase!" the boy laughed, dragging her back towards the airship.

"I know Gon" she nodded, looking at the excited kid.

"I can believe I survive jumping down there! Gon your awesome you know that!" laughed Leorio who still couldn't get over the fact and would continue to state the fact till killua told him to shut up on a later date.

"I have to agree with Leorio, Gon, that nose of yours out of this world" kurapika pitched in.

"You really are like a dog aren't you" killua sniggered teasing the spiky haired boy.

"Hey! Killua, I'm not a dog!"

"To be honest I think you smell better than of a dog's nose" sinea added with a nod.

"Nee, nee" Gon laughed grinning.

It was a contagious grin, sinea could feel the edges of her lips turning upwards, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get attach to these artworks. What do normal people call it? As friends?

The participants who passed the second phase, were brought into the one of the many rooms on the ship; were the chairman and the strange green man who had given Sinea her badge at the start of the exam stood. She glanced about with her unfocused stare as they talked, only taking in the main facts. The chairman name was Netero. There are only 42 people left. They would be arrive at the next trail 8am tomorrow morning.

"Ahhh, I'm going to take a good long nap" Leorio yawned.

"Me too, today had been rather long…" kurapika added, after the pair watched the Gon and Killua running out of the room still full of energy.

"I think I may join you on that" Sinea stated, following the pair out. Or was about to.

"Sinea" the chairman called out.

She stopped turning, "I will catch you two up, go on ahead"

Leorio and kurapika nodded leaving the room behind.

"Yes?" she asked, unsure what to say.

"I believe Menchi requested you tell her how you were able to get seawater fish in a landlocked area"

Sinea nodded, head tilted, "that is true. She did ask while gripping my shoulder pretty hard"

"Oh good, head to the examiners room, so you can explain it to her" he gave her the directions before leaving her to find the room for herself.

She knocked on the door, before opening it. "Applicant 65! I was waiting do come in, do come in!" Mechi called.

All of three examiners sat around a table ladled with food. All staring at her, she shifted on her feet, uncomfortable with the situation she was now in.

"Now," Menchi started, setting the cutlery down, "tell me how you did it"

"Erm…" sinea started, "it was my Nen…"

"AH I KNEW IT!" Menchi giggled, a grin across her face.

"Explain my dear" Satotoz asked.

She took out her sketch book, turning to the page with the fishes, pointing to the missing fish. "I brought it into reality"

"oh, interesting, you mind showing us. Just to confirm the truth" Satotoz continued.

"Erm, well…sure" she flicked to another page, this time of a lone samurai, walking with his back to the viewer. A long nodachi, strapped along his spine, clothes swinging in the non-existing wind.

She put her hand into the painting, drawing the long sword from the pages. She passed the sword to Satotoz, allowing him to examine the blade.

"Excellent make, I'm surprised there so much detail after being made from nen and artwork" he commented, handing the long sword back. She held it in her left hand – her book in her right.

She gave it a quick swing around, testing its weight. It was lighter than she remembered. Before replacing the sword, the blade returning to the pages. "It doesn't matter how little detail I put into the artwork, I can always make something" she gave a small smile, closing the book and returning it to her leg.

"Interesting, you have a teacher?"

She shook her head.

"Well, I think that answered your question Menchi?" the male turned towards the other female in the room.

She nodded, unable to speak due to the food in her mouth. "I will bid you farewell then," sinea nodded before leaving the room.

As the door shut behind her, she signed, looking towards the ceiling. "I need some sleep" she muttered.

The only space available to sleep, was next to someone she was trying not to get attached to.

Sines popped her head into the doorway, glancing about looking for somewhere to sleep. There was a large circle around Hisoka- full of empty space. Said man was chuckling creepily to himself as he pushed over a pyramid of cards.

She signed, not caring if she slept next to the man, she just wanted sleep.

Behind the door frame, hidden from view, she quickly took out a small pillow and blanket from her book before slipping and closing the door softly behind her. As to not wake anyone.

She walked over to Hisoka, his golden eyes watching her gleamed with mischievous. "This space taken?" she asked, stopping in front of him being extra careful as not to step on his cards.

"Of course not, little kitten~" the man purred gesture to his right, before gathering up his cards.

She moved, laying down with her back to the wall blanket covering her and pillow by her head before closing her eyes, drifting to sleep.

Hisoka watched the sleeping figure. Watching as her chest raise and fall in time. After a few moments he confirmed she was asleep before he moved- aiming for the girl's sketchbook. His hand was inches away, when suddenly a small hand grabbed his wrist.

Sinea glared at him, both eyes visible giving her a scary look as the red flashed at him, "Hisoka," she spoke coldly no hint of anything her voice. "I want to sleep"

She let go of his wrist pushing it away from herself, before settling back down. Hisoka smirked, "okay, princess~ I let you have your beauty sleep, but at some point I want to play~"

He sat back against the wall, shuttling his cards, not noticing the slight blush across sinea checks.

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

colour of the world

 _the best way to predict the future is to create it..._

chapter 7

The next morning.

She filed out of the airship with everyone else, while trying and failing to hold back a yawn. "Morning" she mutter to a wearily eyed Leorio who nodded back.

"Where did you disappear off to? Didn't see you after you got called away" kurapika asked stepping on the other side of the female.

She nodded to him before responding, "you were asleep when I came back, so I when to sleep in a different room"

"You could have stayed!" Leorio complained.

"The room was full, and I really needed some sleep" she yawned again.

"Sinea! Leorio! Kurapika!" a young voice called.

The three of them turned, facing a bight eye Gon and pouting Killua, "Gon..." Sinea started, "give me some of your energy will you"

"I agree with you on that! Gon share it around will ya!" Leorio laughed before the green man stepped in front of the group.

"Listen if you please!" the green thing called, sinea cocked her head he was an interesting figure, but she knew someone better. "This is trick tower, you start here. Within a 72 hour time period make your way to the bottom of the tower alive. Your time starts now"

She and the group walked towards the edge, it was a long way down. She debated on the holds. They looked to nice, too easy so she'd bet her gallery that there was a catch. She could -with her ability get down safety – she wasn't soo sure about anyone else. She shrugged to herself.

"Ah that's high!" Leorio whistled looking down beside her.

"That a death sentences..." kurapika muttered.

"I see you at the bottom or afterlife" she moved before anyone could stop her, taking a step off of the edge.

Before she could fully jump off, she felt the tug on the back of her jumper. Pulling her back onto the top of the tower, even forcing her to take another step back away from the edge. She glance over her shoulder, glazed eyes spotting the pink Nen linked up between herself and Hisoka.

He wouldn't let her moved closer to the edge.

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance, as he stook a figure at her.

Leorio snapped her out of her trance. As he gripped her shouldering shaking her. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Getting to the bottom..."

"YOU WERE GOING TO JUMP OFF THE EGDE! ARE YOU MAD!?" the group yelled at her.

A few feet away, Hisoka chuckled, watching the group as they scolded the only female. "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY CRAZY, YOU WOULD HAVE DIED" kurapika yelled, equally as angry.

"Baka!" killua muttered, while Gon laughed.

"Gon, this isn't a laughing matter" scolded kurapika, who rubbed his temples.

"Fools" a voice called from besides them. The group turned, Leorio and kurapika not letting go of the girl's shoulders in the fear that she would repeat the action. What he didn't know was that Hisoka still had his nen on her. "This is nothing for a professional climber"

The man was tall and well muscular. But other than that were wasn't anything that drew her to him, even when he started to climb down, she was uninterested preferring to glare occasional at Hisoka when he tugged at her jumper with his nen.

The climber was soon eaten.

Leorio dragged her away from the edge, looking around for another mode of getting down the tower, climbing down the outside not being an option.

"There's less people than before…" kurapika mutter, himself and leorio finally letting go of her.

She blinked, true to statement there was less people stood around, to her annoyance Hisoka had disappeared. Her glazed eyes just catching his firely red hair disappearing…down what seemed to be a trap door.

She frowned slightly as the floor clicked underfoot. She stopped, looking down.

Just as the floor gave way and she felt into the dark abyss of the tower.

She blinked, eyes adjusting to the darkest of room as the voice spoke overhead. "Congratulations! You have landed in the lucky path, this path will hold no death traps, just one path down to the bottom or I am no hunter"

She signed, thanking which god gave her luck. "Please make your way down to the bottom, there will be plenty of rooms for rest and entertainment along the way"

She looked up towards the speaker eyeing it as a down slid open. She walked thought. True to the speakers words they were no traps, just a number apon number of rooms in which to pass though, each filled with various thing…

 _I think..._ sinea thought to herself, _this task is on temptation_.

She had already passed, a gaming room full of different consoles and games, a gym filled to the brim of equipment. There were plenty of rooms with beds in, which to say she wasn't temped was an understatement. But she steeled herself to not sleep till the end of the task. She passed a room full of sweets and chocolate, but she wasn't interested and continued walking.

She had walked about half way down the tower before she couldn't resist temptation any longer. It was a room full of art supplies. In her deference she did need more, and art supplies cost a lot.

She paused surveying the room, she opened her sketchbook to the supplies and started placing equipment into it, three canvas, two sets of water colours and pencils. Some oils and inks got added to the mix as well as. She paused before picking up some charcoals in a sliver tin, choosing to take them with her but leave them out, for now.

She looked at the reminding supplies lying about the room, there was lot still left.

She eyed the time on the clock, then back to the supplies….

There was plenty of time.

She picked up the reminding canvases, paint brunches and some acrylics before moving to a table, clearing anything onto the floor before she began her work.

12 hours and 26 minutes later-

Sinea stepped across the threshold of the final door and stepped into the bottom of the tower. She would have been here sooner if not for stopping.

Hisoka watched as she stepped though, heading straight for the centre of the room, not saying a word. He noticed the rope making a makeshift backpack for what looked like two frames, some paints and a sliver box.

He smirked noticing that she didn't look tried what so ever nor did she seem fazed by who she was spending the room with. His smirk faltered slightly when the ninja, hanzo strolled up to the now sitting sinea.

"Hey, miss-I-know-sushi" Hanzo grinned, standing in front of her.

Sinea blinked, stopped sorting her load and looked up, "hello, MR-294" she responded automatically.

She could tell by his eyes and aura, that the man didn't know nen and had a lack of self-control when it came to talking…. She mused that he would become an enchanter.

"Haha, glad to know you know the competition!" the ninja crouched in-font of her, "you're pretty cute, kid"

Her eyes narrowed slight, "how old are you? Mr-294"

"I'm 18, older than you"

She cocked her head to one side, a smirk playing at her lips, "really now? I must say I'm not too interested in younger men"

Hanzo blinked, letting the information sink, "no way… you're older than me!"

"Of course"

"Damn…" he whined before changing subject, "how did you know how to make sushi?"

"It's my favourite takeaway"

"Really? Where you from? I didn't know they made it outside of my island" he looked interested and honest in the subject, so she answered.

"York new city, there have lots of sushi restaurants there"

"That's awesome! I gotta have to visit after this!" the man grinned.

She blinked and looked away, unsure how to proceed with the dying conversation. The man did have a nice aura about him but she would much rather continue her work that speak with the ninja, but she didn't want to be rude.

"The little princess~ is making new friends~" Hisoka purred form behind them.

Hanzo jumped away quickly putting distance between himself and the mad man. Hisoka chuckled, before looking at the girl. "What do you have here?" he asked pointing towards the frames and paints.

"Just work, I was doing on my lucky path." She said, looking down at the frames, her face going red slightly.

She was lucky that, the frames are facing the other way. She needed to hide it quick, she didn't want Hisoka seeing it. "May I see them?" he asked crouching down besides her, pointing towards the frames.

"No" she responded quickly, to quickly before adding. "They are incomplete"

She felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment. Hisoka caught the red tint and smirked, it was making him more Curious. "Soo~, I can still have a look can't I?" he asked, attaching his bungle gum to the closest painting.

Sinea eyes narrowed, noticing the pink nen. She moved quickly, arms in a blur as she used her pencil to cut though his nen. At the same time, moving the painting of her embarrassment out of harms ways- safety out of sight in her little sketchbook.

As the book close shut, she thrusted the other safer looking painting into hisoka face, almost making him fall back in surprise.

"See it's incomplete." She stated placing the picture back on the floor.

It was a painting of the chairman. More preciously, a painting of a dust cloud raising with only a pencil sketch on the chairman, due to the painting incompletion.

Hisoka chuckled, "what about the other one princess?"

"What other one?" she responded innocently.

His eyes gleamed, his cards out in his hands as he shuttled the deck. "I think you know which one I'm on about little kitten~"

"Whatever do you mean?" she said faking ignorance.

In a smooth arch Hisoka brought a card up to her throat. She eyed it before he spoke, "I think you should show it me..." he said the card digging further into her neck.

"And I think you should be more concern about your wellbeing than artwork that does not exist"

Golden eyes flicked downwards, towards the nen infused pencil digging into his already bleeding cut.

Hisoka grinned, with a flick of his wrist the card had disappeared. With the card gone she withdrew the pencil, "I will get you show it to me and all your little tricks~" the man purred before moving away.

-Time skip-

Time passed and more people sat around the room, all waiting for the 72 hours to be up.

Hisoka was bored. He wanted to play but he couldn't kill anyone yet. Sinea... she was an interesting subject, he could tell she would be fun to play with in the long run so he will let her live...for now.

Out of boredom, he attracted his bungle gum to the back of the girl in questions jumper, he tugged.

Sinea sat up straight before turning to the red head, eyes narrowed slightly. She cocked her head, _what_? She mouthed.

He waved her towards him. Sinea signed before getting to her feet.

She had taken two steps towards the red headed before stopping. She eyes locked onto the man sat beside the magician. Applicant 301, a grey skin man full of golden pins. She knew he was a nen user but something about his appearance confused her it didn't seem right...

She felt the shift in her nen, "artist prediction..." she mutter softly in a voice that wasn't her own.

Her grey eye draining into the other, riding it of any colour. Kneeling down, a hand took the charcoal out of the sliver box and she drew on the floor like a child in the streets.

Hisoka grinned noticing the changed.

The charcoal on the stone floor, her hand moved creating shapes and shading. Eyes completely unfocused to what she was actually doing her nen just taking over.

Hisoka moved closer, careful to avoid stepping onto the forming image – sensing it would be better that way. He moved just as another applicant finished the task, a strong looking male in tight fitting clothes stepped into the room, the male walked forward looking around. He glared at the knelt girl, "this is an art class, girly" he growled, stepping towards her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you~" purred Hisoka.

"What?" growled the man taking another step forward onto the artwork.

He yelled out in pain, as she pulled the pencil out of the man's shin, blood dipped down. She dipped her finger into the droplets, mixing it with the black of the charcoal creating a menacing look around one of the figures in the image she was creating. Hisoka noticed with a grin that she hadn't even move her head while stabbing the man, the only thing that moved were her arms.

"Told you~" purred Hisoka, eyes gleaming scaring the now limping man away. He waited for her to finish her creation.

After 10 minutes waiting, her nen shifted back to normal. Sitting up, she yawned and blinked wearily. "Glad to see your back~" Hisoka spoke from his seat beside her.

She jumped, around turning towards the man. "How long was I out?"

"About 10 minutes, princess"

"Fuck..." she mutter quickly, looking at the creation on the floor. The back of a hand rubbing at her eyes, as not to get charcoal everywhere.

It looked like two figures stood in a large room surround by faceless figures, one small and childlike, the other tall with long hair and a menacing aura around him. She looked closer noticing the red mixed it with the black. She frowned before examining her pencil, the frown deepen as she noticed the blood strains on the lead.

Her head dropped forward, as her shoulders slump, hoping that she didn't just ruin her the pencil.

She yawn again, she was tried, VERY tried, meaning that whatever she just predicted would occur over a week's time. She signed, collecting her stuff and moving to the edge of the room. Hisoka stayed by the artwork, eyes following the blue haired women, as she lay her stuff down and drifted off to sleep.

He turned back towards the artwork, before gesturing for Gittarackur to have a look. Hisoka smirked, at the man covered in pin. He already knew who Gittarackur really was, and the tall figure with the dark aura around him looked very much like illumi without his pins.

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

colours of the world

 _To see what others do not: is to be creative.._

chapter 8

Gon and his group of five where the last to arrive, making by a hairs width. Sinea stood up making her way to them, making sure to take all of her belongings were packed and sorted in the makeshift backpack. Luckily she hadn't overslept after her little moment…

"Glad it see you make it" she spoke softly after tompa moved away a scowl on his face, she really disliked the man.

"Where did you disappear off to? One minute you were beside me the next vanished, I thought you had jumped!" asked Leorio, poking her in the chest an angry but concern look on his face.

"I fell down a trapdoor" she stated simply. Looking over the group, clothes looked wore and dirty but other than that the group looked fine. Good.

"Told you" snigger killua who patted Sinea's arm with a shake of a head at the girls aloofness.

"What?" she questioned, with a tilt of the head.

"Oh sinea! Did you do that?!" Gon shouted, running round her pointing towards the charcoal drawing on the floor.

"Erm… yeah"

"And that!" killua spotting and pointing to the canvas attached to her back.

"Yeah, I had time" sinea responded, as the group gathered around her.

"Not too bad, sinea, were you get the stuff from?" killua asked.

"Off my path" she gave a small smile.

"ha-ha really? Bet you were on a lucky path, unlike ours… stupid majority rule" Leorio muttered.

They moved towards the charcoal drawing on the floor, each examining it, she smiled nervously. Always worrying about whether on looking actually liked her work. She watch their faces looking for any negative signs. "Whose that?" killua asked pointing towards the tall finger with the dark aura around him, "Have you met him before?"

Sinea blinked something about the boy's voice and now tense posture caught her off guard, "no, it random..." she spoke softly.

"Right…"

"End of the round! Times up!" a speaker sounded overhead. "Third round number of participants who reached the goal 26! Including one dead"

A door opened, she walked out. Making sure to be next to killua, "are you okay? The image didn't offend you or anything?" She asked worried.

"No I'm fine, it reminded me of something that's all" killua glance toward, giving her a reassuring smile.

She wasn't convinced. She nodded with a frown, but never the less let the subject drop. She could tell he wouldn't answer anyway.

There stood out in front of everyone, was a small man with large round glasses and a line of spiky hair. He waited for everyone to leave the building before speaking, "congratulation! To all of you for exiting the tower! You have only two more trails left"

He paused letting the information sink, before he continued to explain the next challenge. She waited till her name was called before moving forward taking a card from the box. Waited again till given the go ahead to look at it.

It wasn't the number of any of her friends, she glanced about. Everyone seemed to be concerning on the words the man in front of them was saying. She could already guess the challenge, to hunt or be hunted.

She flicked open her sketch book, wordlessly turning to the participants pages. Each number with little shoulder and head profile, she quickly spotted her target. Unbeknown to her – it was the man she had stabbed in the leg while in her artist prediction mode.

She glanced over to the man, he had a satisficed smirk on his face. He must have been glad with whoever he had got.

Sinea thought, _how could she get his badge with the least amount of trouble_ …

"Before the task begins…." She mutter softly, earning a strange look from killua.

Soon, the remaining participants were ushered onto boat, she followed her target. Head down, drawing in her sketch book – little doodles as she walked forward. This time directly walking into him.

She stumbled slightly, before looking up. "I'm sorry, didn't see you there"

"Watch where you going brat" the man spat before walking away.

"Hey, sinea you all right?" asked Leorio, walking towards her, kurapika in toe.

"I'm fine," she cocked her head, "no need to worry"

"You say that…" signed kurapika.

"Come on" Leorio, placed a hand on her shoulder directing her away.

Neither on them noticing the new drawing of two badges, one her own the other her targets number safely stored away in her book. She doubted anyone would guess the trick.

-On the island-

She had walked deep into the forest, glazed eyes watching as the trees swaged overhead. With a day-dreamy expression, she listened to the sounds of the wildlife around her. Watched how the light dancing though the leaves above her. Felt how the felt under her hands.

She could see it, a painting of the forest. Being made in her head as she walked long. _Not alone_ , that is what she would call it.

She took a long deep breath and stepped into a clearing. At the centre, was a signal tree, next to a fallen log. She still had the paints and painting of the chairman out, it being too noticeable if it suddenly disappeared… And she had a week to waste. A plan soon formed.

She sat with her back against the log paints scattered about around her, the incomplete painting on her lap. Sinea glanced about, using her nen to do some of the looking. No one, quickly she took out some more paintbrushes and a glass of clean water from her book before her work began.

Hisoka, stepped into the clearing. Golden eyes on the girl. Blue hair hid her face as she concentrated on the work in front of her. She didn't seem to notice him, as he stepped further into the clearing. He moved slowly taking a seat on the log beside, the girl of his interest.

He watched, as she worked. Soft stokes of paint on the canvas, a glass of water – from her book he put at a guess having never seen it before. They sat there in silence, Hisoka watching while sinea worked still unaware of the male sat beside her.

She paused siting up straight, moving to the painting to one side – letting it dry before heading cocked up towards Hisoka. Who was smiling down at her with a Cheshire grin.

"How long have you been siting their?" she asked, trying to stop the red tinge that was threatening to spread across her checks.

"About 20 minutes~" he purred.

She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Hisoka chuckled, "don't mind me~ continue with our work"

She frowned slightly, unsure as to why Hisoka was being…Nice.

"Is everything okay?" she asked warily.

"Of course, little princess~" Hisoka hummed, taking out a pack of cards, "why do you ask?"

"You don't seem okay..."

Hisoka paused his shuttling and glanced towards the girl. Golden eyes staring directly into glazed ones, "...I'm just toying over thoughts little one"

"I am not little," she countered, placing her sketchbook onto her lap, "what are you thinking?"

Hisoka chuckled, the sound coming from deep within his throat, "wouldn't you like to know~"

She shrugged, turning back towards the book lightly sketching over the pages. The red head waited before moving. Still sat on the log he place a leg on either side of the female, he watched her work over a shoulder, as he played with his cards. The red butterflies flowing towards his injuries. Sinea didn't move opting to ignore the strange male. For anyone looking in at the scene, Hisoka looked almost protective towards the blue haired girl that had attracted his attention.

 _to be continued..._

its a short chapter i know! but i really felt like ending it here :) been really busy lately with expedition pep, i'm getting soo tried! but i couldnt leave you guys hanging for soo long!

feel free to read and enjoy! XD


	9. Chapter 9

colours of the world

 _an image can speak a thousand words..._

chapter 9

Sinea sat in-between the red man's legs. Completely losing track of time, nor did she care from that matter she was too absorbed in her work to care about the working and going on around her. A bad trait she knew she had.

There were only two occasions in which she was brought out of her creations. One was when Hisoka got a strange call, but she was too distracted by how the butterflies danced around him to be concerned by what he was saying. _Dance of the red death_ …. That's what she would call the piece.

The seconded time she was brought out by the sound of Hisoka's deep and smooth voice, "come out, I know your their"

She looked up from her position towards the red head who was looking in a vague direction. She stopped drawing and waited as the smell of death came closer. "If you don't come out, I will come to you~" the magician purred, standing and moving away from the blue haired girl.

She shivered, from the lack of warmth the man was providing her. Hisoka noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye; smirking he turned back to the challenge at hand. A tall man with a spear stepped out into view, he looked directly at Hisoka. But she could tell by his eyes, that the man was dying, if not a Deadman walking.

She watched as Hisoka danced about dodging the swing from the spear. She could tell that he too, knew the man was done for. "Why…Why won't you attack me?" the man panted.

"If I continue to avoid your attacks, you'll die eventually." The man shrugged half-hearty, returning to his seat next to sinea. "I'm not interested in dead men"

She watched as the man struggled to move before several pins flew towards the dead man, ending his life. "Sorry about that..." a voice spoke up behind them. She turned looking over her shoulder towards the new comer. It was Gittarackur. "I relaxed my attention a short time ago, and he escaped from me"

The pinned man stepped into the clearing making his way towards the pair. "Lies~" purred Hisoka, his eyes ever moving from the blue haired women – Something the pin man clearly noticed. "I'm confident that he implored~ you saying 'please I'm gonna die accept my final wish'. When will you stop being interested in emeries that aren't worth the trouble?"

The pinned male shrugged, keeping an eye on the blue haired female. She didn't seem like a threat but it was better to be careful. "You also have those kind of problems, letting an adversary go away voluntarily"

"Yes but I choose them. I only let people live when I estimate their ability to provide an more entertaining death in the future~" Hisoka purred before changing the subject, "what about the badges?"

"I've got it, with that I have 6 points" he lifted up another badge it read #80, "this one is useless. I'll give it to you" he passed it to the red head. The pin man glanced towards the female.

She stared at him blankly before looking down towards her book, "go ahead," she spoke softly.

Gittarackur looked at the girl, with interest before complying, taking out his pins out of his one by one. Sinea watched in amazement as the transformation began, hisoka beside her watching with amusement, "I can't grow tired of this~"

"Sure but there are more pleasant things for the one who does it...Ahh I feel better"

"You look better, less tormented" sinea agreed nodding at the original form.

The man before her now had pale skin and long black hair. His eyes were wide and large, like black holes into the abyss. The pair stared at each other, Hisoka golden gazed darting between them, curiosity written across his face. Then she realised- this was the man in the artwork, the man with the dark aura about him. "My card, if you need anyone assassinating – though I doubt you have the money"

He passed her a card, she stared at it, illumi Zoldyck…. It read with a number underneath. She placed it in the book, before taking out one of her own, "my card," she lifted it up to the male, "artist, theft and forgery"

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, and illumi took it, promptly burying himself in the ground in front of them with the words of sleep. Hisoka flicked though his cards, "your full of surprises little princess~"

She shrugged, turning back towards her book. Making a little profile of illumi next to the Gittarackur profile. "You have more secrets than me, Hisoka"

Said man chuckled, "you have your badges?"

"Of course, I got them before we left the ship"

He chuckled again, "I better head off to get my own then..."

"Have fun" she muttered nodding to the male as he disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

Time flew by, the only thing drawing her out of her work, was a sudden blast of blood lust. No doubt from Hisoka. She used her time wisely, using only the stuff she had out not trusting her skills to notice those around her while in the zone. Sinea painted, drew, created, predicted, in her sketch book. Using the drawings she already had to figure out what colour scheme she wanted for future money making projects, she had a vibrant greens and purples for her forest sketch, red toned scheme for dance of the red death. Currently, she had spilt her sketch of Gon and killua jumping though the threshold in two. The top half in grey, duller tone colours whereas the bottom half in brighter, explosive colours.

She couldn't decide which one was better.

So she had left it – to look at a later date for making the decision. Stretching, sinea looked to towards the sky, she could tell by the hungry in her stomach that a few days had past. Give or take four days. But in all honestly she wasn't hungry just conflicted on the last challenge ahead.

Her head snapped towards a branch snapping in the tree line. Out of the shadows stepped a man – most preciously her target. "Finally I fought you, girly" he growled.

She blinked, cocking her head "I am your target?"

"Lucky me, I get you. You're going to paid for stabbing me" he moved forward. Sinea looked at him in confusion but didn't move an inch.

"Pardon me, but when did I stab you?"

He snarled, "When you were playing art on the floor on the tower"

Her mouth formed an 'o' in realisation, the male had obviously try to disturbed her during that mode – she had wondered who the blood had belonged to, for once it wasn't hers. "I apologize, but during that mode I have no control over my actions, I'm sorry"

The man step forward, grabbing her by the jumper. "We'll see whose talking after I beat you"

"Well, we seem to have a problem"

The man paused, "problem…"

"Yes, you see, I am not inclined to fight against you, due to the fact I see no reason to nor do I want to. Moreover you also have no reason to-"

"No reason! I need your badge!" he cut across her.

"And that's the problem," sinea continued. "I don't have my badge on me"

Technically it wasn't a lie, her badge and the man's in front of her was stored away in her book, which was currently on the floor beside her, "what!?" the man growled. His grip tightening on her jumper threatening to rip the wool apart.

"Would you like me to repeat myself?" she asked, no emotion on her face as she watched the male with her dazed eyes. The man, though he wouldn't say this out loud was unnerved by her eyes they seem to see everything but nothing at the same time.

"You're lying…"

"You can check, if you like" she stood up, gesturing for the male to check for the badges.

The male frowned, not letting go of her jumper before doing a quick pat down. Nothing he found nothing. The growled before scanning around at the art stuff. She could have hidden it anywhere. His eye stopped, focusing on the sketch book, a light bulb when off in his head.

He stumped to pick it up, arm and eyes never leaving the girl, he wasn't risking his chance of becoming a hunter on some arty girl, plus he saw how she moved during the second task. Which one hand to start to flick though its contest, going slowly as not to miss anything. His anger raising as he came to the drawings from the start of the exam, anger slowly turning to shock and fear as he moved further and further into the book. As sinea, was no longer controlling what pages the man in front of her was seeing.

This girl… was not normal. Yes, he already knew she wasn't in the same butch as most newbies on the exam but this was something… insane, something you would fine draw in blood on the white walls of a padded room. "what…w-what" he muttered words leaving him, as the sweat started to slip down his head, as he stared at the horrifying images.

"Keep going you haven't reach the end yet" she smiled sweetly, which only made the dread worse.

He kept flicking though it, his own insanity disappearing. He stopped, on the left page, was her badge overlapping another one. His eyes widen with realisation- it was his own number. His eyes flickered to the right page. He looked up, "WHAT THE HE-"

He was cut off as cards imbedded themselves into his body.

Sinea watched as the man felt to the floor. The horror written on his face, she frowned swooping up her book as she watched Hisoka approach. Lucky the blood hadn't gotten anywhere but the floor. The red head chuckled, "My~ my~ little princess needed to be recused by a prince how charming~"

"I had it covered, and I think you suit the role of the magician better than a prince"

"Really? Pray tell how that" he pointed to the slightly tore jumper, "had it covered"

She opened the book to the last pages the Deadman had seen, "I already knew you were coming"

Hisoka eyed the drawing, it was the Deadman cards embedded, a speak bubble coming out of his mouth. But it was the look of horror that caught his attention, his eyes flickered pass the book to sinea's face. "Hmm~, why was he soo scared?" he mumbled out loud.

"He saw my art work"

"I'm sure there not that bad princess~" Hisoka purred.

Sinea eyed him, before dragging the body away from her seat. Opting not to comment. He sat down on the log, hand to chin as he watched her appear. His eyes narrowed and she stopped a few steps away. "What?" she asked nervously, unsure about the face the redhead was now making at her.

"I'm interested in your abilities princess~ theirs no ears here would you like to tell me? I tell you mine"

"You're not going to give up on this are you" the blue haired women signed.

"Nope" Hisoka grinned. Pointing and attaching his bungle gum to her. He pulled, yanking her into his lap. She blushed furiously, "this is my nen, it has the porosities of gum and rubber. I call it bungle gum~"

She struggled to get out of his lap, "Hisoka..." she muttered, "please let me go" her face red with embarrassment.

"No can do~" chuckled Hisoka, "not until you tell me princess" She would have looked scary if not for the blush.

Signed in defeat, she put a hand up to cover her red eye, "when my eyes go grey, my ability- artist prediction occurs. I basically predict the future in the forms of art, but I can't, sort of, control it."

"Continue~" Hisoka purred gleefully.

She pouted, shifting to bring out her book. She clicked to her supplies, bringing two apples into reality. "My basic ability metamorphosis art, the ability to bring my drawing into reality and vice visa"

"Handy ability to have especially in the theft and forgery business~" Hisoka hummed, wrapping his arms round her stomach, pulling her close. She nodded, taking a bit out of one of the apples, her book now closed on her lap. "Now I know what happens when your eyes go grey~, but I want to know what happens when they go red~" he whispered into her ear.

Sinea froze, body tensing. A shiver running down her spine – Hisoka breath on her neck not being the cause. "That is not something I wish to tell" she stated.

Wrong move it seemed, "Hm~ so something does happen, come on don't leave me hanging princess~ I won't tell anyone~"

"If my eyes completed go red…." She paused her face turned away from him. She was not ready to reveal everything yet. "Run and take everyone you value with you"

Her tone told Hisoka that he wasn't getting any more information out of the artist. He release his nen. She finished the apple before moving; handing the other one to the magician and taking her place back against the log. Waiting for the end of the second to last phase.

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

colours of the world

 _when it come to art, its important not to hide the madness..._

chapter 10

She and the others had safely completed the fourth phase of the exam, and were currently on the airship to the finally phase. She had a bad feeling about it, the feeling settling in her gut like deadweight she was forced to carry. Sinea listened as the other talked about their challenges. It seems killua had it the easiest of them all, he told them how easy and bored he'd been all week. She also discovered that killua was an assassin – his last name zoldyck. The dots where joining together.

Kurapika and Leorio seemed have paired up helping each other out till Gon had joined them in hunting for Leorio target. She listened intently as the boy told her about the snakes he thought to can an antidote. She smiled, nodding as he told her tale. "Nee Nee~ sinea" Gon spoke finishing his story.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up from her drawing of a cartoon Gon carrying everyone out of a dark creepy cave.

"What were you doing Hisoka?"

Everyone stopped turning towards the blue haired friend, she froze. She opened her mouth only to have Leorio interrupt, "what you talking about Gon?"

"Well, my target was Hisoka….erm when I was trailing him, I found them together. Hisoka on the log watching sinea who was on the floor" Gon stated with a confused look.

"What? I told you to stay away from that creep!" Leorio rounded on her.

Sinea jumped slightly taking a step back and putting her hands up, "he joined me…nothing happened I promise," she stated weakly, looking at her friends.

She hadn't even noticed Gon presence at the time, he had potential to go far. No wonder Hisoka was interested in the young boy. "You looked like a cute couple" Gon grinned with mischievousness.

Sinea froze, stared wide eye at the boy. The group watched as slowly her face turned red. "Candidate #65, please come to the reception room"

Sinea took no time in turning, hurrying to get out of the limelight. Her checks still burning, this wasn't good. Not good. This was more than her usual attachment. Taking a steading breath she stepped into the room.

"Ah sinea, please take a seat" the chairmen sat in front of the table. She moved forward sitting down on the pillows. "I just want to ask some questions and you can be on your way"

She nodded, "why, above all, do you want to become a hunter?"

Sinea cocked her head, hair parting allowing the chairman to see her red eye, "Erm, there's no particular reason for wanting to become a hunter. I when for a wander"

"Ah right, among the other candidates, which retains most of your attention?"

"Gon, killua, Leorio, kurapika, Hisoka and Gittarackur. They have an aura that draws me to them as an artist"

The chairman nodded, "last question, among the other participants who do you want to fight against the least?"

Sinea cocked her head in thinking, before looking down and tracing a finger on the table making Nen swirls, "I do not wish to fight any of them"

"And if you in a force into a situation to where to be force to fight them what would you do?"

Sinea looked the man dead in the eye, "I would forfeit" she spoke evenly.

"If I remember correctly, during the second phase you fought against other participant who was unhappy about the situation, how is that any different?" the chairman counter, leading forward in his sit.

"That was a different situation, a different time. No two paintings are the same, I was giving the man lessons on opponent appreciation and to expect the unexpected. I would not have called that a fight." Her tone was flat and calm.

"So no matter what, against the other participants you would purposefully lose? Even to those who you have don't mentioned"

"Yes"

The chairman signed, before placing a file on the table. Sinea looked at her curiously as he opened it, she scanning over the content inside, having already memorised what was written a long time ago. "Does this decision have anything to do with this?"

Her eyes dropped to the ground, "yes"

"Very well, you may go" the chairman nodded, a glint in his eyes as he watched the retreating back of sinea. The door close and he looked towards the table, the swirls could be seen clear as day making a repetitive pattern. He chuckled looking back towards her medical file – more precisely her psychosocial diagnosis, "what am I going to do with you? You ruined my plans…or maybe you didn't, what an interesting child we have"

-Time skip-

"The last trail will be in the form of duels 1v1" the chairman spoke to everyone in the room.

She frowned listening to the as the chairman spoke about the point system and such. It seems that only one person would lose… so much for being a hunter, "hey! Theirs a number missing!" Leorio yelled drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, yes, candidate #65, will do be partaking in the duels" the chairmen nodded a grin across his face. She blinked confused by the man's actions.

"Now, anymore questions?"

An young archer started to speak, "bu-"

"No? Good we shall begin then" the chairman cut him off, commencing the start of the final exam

They moved back, the archer glaring at her. Sinea cocked a head at the chairman who just winked before a man in a black suit stepped forward, "first match! Hanzo versus gon!"

Gon and the ninja stepped forward. After a few words the match began.

Less than an hour passed, Gon was practically helpless against the stronger teen. The ninja just casually beating him up to force him to surrender, but Gon wasn't giving up yet. Her eyes were wide, arms hugging herself as she watched unable to take her eyes away.

She couldn't draw – not this – not her friends be beaten. Her breathing became ragged, as she tried to control her emotions. She could feel it, starting to consume her. Here third ability wanting to active.

An hour passed, her situation was getting worse. Her breathing hectic. Eyes unfocused – her red colouring starting to drain into the grey one. She couldn't take it any longer, if she didn't draw, didn't do something; anything she was going to lose it. Then they would all die. A hand started to scratch. To scratch her other wrist, in attempt to take her mind away from Gon getting beaten. Her Nen going dark. As her insanity started to eat away at her control – begging to be let out.

"Hisoka…" she whispered quietly without realising and unknowingly getting the red head attention.

Hisoka glanced towards the female, smile spreading across his face at the sight out her. Shoulders shaking, breathing ragged, her nen turning dangerously dark. He stepped closer, spotting the red staining her grey eye, their wear still spots of grey. He remembered her words, 'i _f my eyes go red, run and take everyone you value with you'_ , honestly he wanted to told what happens when it completed goes red, but now wasn't the time.

He felt eyes on him, he glanced towards the chairman. Netero pointed to the door and nodded. Hisoka shrugged, before grabbing her wrist and pulling her back – dragging her out of the room. Sinea didn't register any of this – mind set of not losing it around everyone.

"Sinea~" Hisoka purred, pulled her into the next room. "Sinea~" he repeated, trying to get her attention.

He frowned, but watched as her eye returned to grey, it seems that seeing her friend in prevail caused the red to move. A defence mechanism then?

Such an interesting toy. "Hisoka?" she mumbled, eyes locking onto the male.

Her breathing still ragged, body shaking but no longer as violent as they once were, "yes, little princess?"

"Get out"

He blinked, shocked by her tone. The snarl was not something he expected from the female. He didn't have time to respond as two hands pushed him out of the room; the door slamming shut in his face. He blinked again, but chose to re-join the others, a smirk across his face.

Sinea paused for just a moment. To steady her hands, before her work started – she needed to let it out, every image that threaten to consume her control. She went straight to her supplies, taking out her materials. Pages apon pages of blank paper to be used, leaving her pencil she when straight to black ink.

As she put her insanely to the page, she began to draw.

 _to be continued..._

i fell really evil , for some reason...

ah well :) hope your all enjoying it soo far

hehe love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

colours of the world

 _sometimes we fine that our true selves are hidden, but in art they are unleashed apon the world..._

chapter 11

Leorio and kurapika seat to each other, both worried.

They, themselves and Gon had passed the hunter exam. Killua having killed an opponent after his talk with Gittarackur, who turned out to be his brother did not. The pair were currently talking about the fairness of killua disqualification and arguing whether illumi had tricked the boy.

That wasn't the only thing, worrying them. Half way through Gon's match sinea had disappeared and hadn't been seen since. The paired wanted to ask were they female friend had gone – but was unable to till after they finished with the talking about the fairness of the task.

Then Gon had brushed in, demanding that illumi tells killua he was sorry. It was safe to say, that they were both proud if not worried about his actions. Afterwards, Gon had asked the long haired male were killua had gone.

"You guys are coming with me right?" Gon asked, the paired.

"Of course! He was our friend too" smiled kurapika.

"Where's sinea?" the boy asked, with a tilt of his head.

Leorio frowned, "we don't actually know, she disappeared during your match. We haven't seen her since."

"She's in resting room 3~" a voice purred from behind them.

All three jumped at the sound of hisoka's voice. "What! How'd you know?"

"Cause I took her there and she hasn't left since~" the red head grinned, pointing them down a corridor.

Leorio and kurapika glance at each other nervously, while gon smiled, "thanks Hisoka!"

The small boy, dragged the worried pair away, down the corridor towards the resting room Hisoka spoke of. All three unaware of the red head following. "Ah chairman!" Gon yelled waving.

Netero stepped through the doors closing them behind him softly, "ah, I see your visiting sinea, I just gave her, her hunter licence"

"Really she passed? How?" asked kurapika.

"It's not what she did, but what she didn't do" the chairman smiled, passing Leorio a file. "Have a read and you will understand"

They watched as the man walked away, before looking back towards file. Leorio opened it taking a peak, before slamming it shut. "Erm, we'll ask her about it instead" he concluded.

"What! Let me see!" wined Gon, but the taller male shook his head.

The three of them stepped into the room, standing still they surveyed the room as the door clicked shut behind them. Every wall, every surface was covering in pages. Pages with black ink scalwed across them, three pair of eyes landed on sinea. She sat on the floor in the middle of the room, staring blankly at the hunter license in her hands.

"Sinea?" kurapika tried.

Her head snapped up, "yes?"

"You okay?"

She nodded, "sorry, I had to step out for a moment"

"A moment? You were gone for more than a day" Leorio knelt beside her.

"A day?" she looked at him. "Oh, I didn't realise how much time flew by"

Leorio sat down, kurapika and Gon joining, "Erm, the chairman gave us this, can you explain?" the wannabe doctor started.

"Yes, it's my psychosocial diagnosis" she looked at them, before signing, "have you read it?"

"I had a look, these two haven't" Leorio spoke, as sinea nodded.

Taking the file, she opened it passing showing them a photo. It was in black and white, on it was sinea looking directly at the camera. She was soaked in blood, behind her laid a number of bodies placed in a particular fashion, all ripped to shreds, the agony clear as day. The sinea in the photo looked to be about 12, young eyes wide and innocent but with a dark edge to them. Kurapika paled slightly, while Gon looked confuse. "I was 11, when this happened. Sometime depending on the asylum will depend on the treatment they provide. This place was very old fashion and turned to cruel methods to 'fixed', so to speak, us." She pointed to one body, the only one not covered in blood, it was different. Killed in a different way, "their methods killed him, broke my friend, and ripped his mind apart. So I lost it. It appears to be an extreme and blood thirsty version of a psychotic break,"

"I take it seeing Gon being beaten, brought it on?" inquired kurapika.

She nodded, "they started calling it the artist madness"

"You know what else brings it on?" Leorio asked, she could hear the doctor in him coming out.

"If myself is in a life-threating situations and when I haven't drawn in over an hour only exception being during sleep."

"Now that you mention it, you're always seem to be drawing" kurapika nodded.

"It helps, sort of like a theory of me" she smiled weakly.

"Nee Nee~ sinea" Gon spoke, speaking up for the first time as he didn't really understand the situation. He moved forward, "look I'm fine! No need to worry, I'm stronger then I look"

She smiled more broadly before nodding, "where killua?" she asked changing the subject from herself.

Leorio and kurapika stood, Gon pulling her to her feet. "We will explain on the way!" Gon grinned.

She nodded following them towards the door, "don't you want to bring any of this?" Leorio gestured towards the paper scattered across the room.

"No its okay" she already got the stuff she needed inside her little book.

As they walked the group explained to her the situation, she nodded. Hisoka watched from behind them, smirking. Sinea looked over her shoulder, the grey eye spotting him. A whistling sound and a thud later, the red head focused card embedded itself in the wall beside him. Sinea turned back towards Gon, the small boy still holding her hand.

Hisoka took the card, eyes wandering over it, 'insane artist' it read with an address for her gallery and her number. Hisoka chuckled, before stepping into the room, the group had just left. Turning in a full circled he moved towards the discarded file on the floor. He read though it chuckled, "she really has caught your eye" illumi spoke up from behind him.

The assassin look about the room, stepping to examine the art work,

"What can I say? She's an interesting subject~" Hisoka stepped besides him.

"Hm, an interesting way of killing someone maybe I try it sometime" illumi commented in his monotone voice. Black eyes looked over the work, page apon page of different ways of killings, some way would make most people sick, "you have weird taste Hisoka"

"Don't stay you're not interested illumi~ you know killua taken a liking to her"

"That is true, but she is more up your street. That much is clear"

"True~ true~" the red head purred. As the pair left, illumi paused, his eyes catching colour. "What is it?" Hisoka questioned, his long haired friend.

"Looks like she isn't the only one with weird taste" illumi monotone voice had a tint of amusement as he pointed.

Hisoka eyes widen, it seemed he may have a fan. He thought smugly golden eyes locked onto some other golden eyes. He chuckled, a plan forming in his head – he was going to make her his, until he got bored. Of course.

-Back to the group-

Sinea sat on the train to where killua lived, beside her Gon was fast asleep. "Sinea?" Leorio called. She looked up from her sketch of the sleeping boy.

"Yes?"

"Is there anything else we really should know about you cornering your mental wellbeing?" he asked looking at her dead in the eye.

She thought, for a moment before responding. "You are in no harm ways unless the artist madness occurs," she moved her hair away from red eye, "a good warning sign is that my grey eye starts to go this red"

Leorio nodded as did kurapika. Both seemed to be thinking on the same subject. But would rather not talk about it, about the demons in her head. She yawned, they had a long way to go, she should sleep. The event of the last few days had taken its toll on her. Closing her eyes sinea drifted to sleep.

"We have such a troublesome group don't we" mutter Leorio, noting the girls sleeping pattern.

"Yes, but it wouldn't be the same without everyone" commented kurapika, looking his friend. "Plus, you're the most troublesome out of them all"

Leorio turned towards him frowning at the smile tugging at the blonde's lips, "oh shut it," grumbled the male.

"It will be fine," kurapika added, "we will just have to get stronger to protect her"

Leorio nodded in agreement, the pair watching their female friend with concern as she slept.

 _to be continued..._

 _hey guys!_

 _so just letting you know i'm not gonna be able to update in a while, i'm going on a expedition across Iceland!_

 _Soo excited but it means i wont be able to write! :(_

 _love you all and i be updating hopefully when i finished and back home_

 _happy hunting xx_


	12. Chapter 12

colours of the world

 _an artist dips the brush into his own soul, and paints his own nature into the pictures..._

chapter 12

"Why would they be a tour guide to killua house? That's quiet unusually" sinea spoke, confusion lined her voice. As she looked at the bus they were supposed to get on.

"I have no idea, killua's folks most be pretty famous" Leorio shrugged. The group had got to the closer town to the mountain and discovered, a guided tour of the place. Strange. No wonder illumi didn't brother hiding where they lived, it was a tourist attraction.

Before getting onto the bus, the group had got supplies and food. Sinea decided it was a good opportunity to send off some of the artwork from the hunter exam back to her gallery. At the same time taking out resources from her sketch book. While she went looking her a post office to send stuff, the rest of the group then discovered the tour of the zoldyck residence.

Which is where we find the group, sat on an overcrowded bus. With a blonde petite women giving the tour. "Sinea, what's in the bag?" asked Leorio pointing towards the bag in her lap.

"Art supplies I got in town" she responded automatically, watching the scenery pass. Having the stuff already out, mean no unwanted attention to be draw to her.

"Ah right" the man nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please look to your left" the guide spoke. Pointing towards a fog covered mountain in the distance. Sinea watched wide eyed taking in the view. Maybe her next showcase at the gallery would be landscape… she did have a lot of ideas in her book from the exam.

Everyone filed off the bus. Sinea stopped moving, eyes following the structure in Font of them. "Impressive…" Leorio muttered, stepping closer to the gate.

Sinea felt the sensation overcome her, "artist prediction…." She mutter, her sketchbook out hand already moving. Lead scrapping against paper, as the scene began to appear.

She blinked eyes returning to normal, just as a hand pushed her out of the way, she fell to the ground her book flying out of her hands. She blinked again regaining proper composer. "outta the way" the owner of the hands growled.

"That's a bluff isn't it" the pusher's companion growled. The two men, stalked towards the gate. One big, one small both looking like they could do harm as attack the gate keeper. Leorio helped her to her feet, while kurapika picked up her book. "You okay?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah..." her voice drifted, face paling as kurapika stared at the pages.

"Sinea-" the blonde started before a scream cut him off.

Heads whipped towards the gate, in time to watch a fur covered clawed hand like thing, drop two skeletons to the ground. Skeletal that still had familiar clothes draped over white clean bones. She watch with interest as the bones clattered to the floor, having no muscles to kept them standing.

Seeing the skeletal drop to the floor caused a ripple through to crowd. A second went by before the situation at hand seemed to click in everyone's head. "What are you doing? Get onto the bus" several people shouted as the still group. Sinea eyes flickered towards them before choosing to ignore them.

Instead she stepped forward towards the pile of bones, her head tilted. She was intrigued by what sort of creature could do such a thing….

She felt a presence behind her and looked up. Kurapika.

"Sinea?" he spoke.

She stood facing the male. "Yes?"

"Here," he handed her sketchbook back, "though I will question you about that drawing later"

She nodded in understand, she could see the questioning look in his eye. How he seems on guard and earns of the knowledge beyond his reach. She wasn't surprised that he was the one who found out first, she couldn't keep it a secret for long.

Turning back to pile of bones and began to draw.

-Time skip-

Sinea found herself in a little house that zebulo the gate keeper owned. He had suggested the group train to be able to pass the gate of verification, and the group had agreed – sinea remained silent just watching as the group talked.

Strength was her main weakness. She was speedy, accurate and skilled it many areas having been brought up in meteor city but when it came to physical strength such as this… she was worse than the average female. She had trouble carrying the damn pig in the second task for crying out loud…

She sighed, a depressed look covering her features.

"What's up?" asked Leorio

"Strength is not my forte" she mumbled looking down towards her sketch of mike.

"That's why we're training!" smiled Gon.

She gave the young boy a closed eye smile before saying, "then we better head off to bed, it's late and we will need an early start in the morning"

Gon nodded before standing, heading to one of the rooms – Leorio following as he talked to zebulo about medical herds to help with Gon's healing. Leaving just herself and kurapika around the table.

She glanced towards the blonde, "your questions?"

"That drawing, you knew that the pair were going to be eaten by that thing mike, before it happened. How is that possible?" the blonde asked.

She pondered a moment, deciding how she would explain – she couldn't explain it was nen, no that was something he would have to learn for himself and then he could put the dots together. She pushed her hair behind an ear having come on a conclusion. "Along with my artist madness, I have something called artist prediction. It's when both my eyes become grey.." he nodded so she continued, "it's hard to explain, but I predict the future in forms of art Erm, its weird like I'm possessed or something if you get what I mean. Take for example that drawing on the floor of trick tower? That was something from the future correct?"

"Now that you mention it, it happened in the last phase. With killua and his brother" he nodded as the coin dropped.

"That's all I can really say on the matter for now" she concluded, not wanting to give away any more information on the subject.

"For now?" the blond questioned.

"All will come to light in time, eventfully" she spoke softly, leaving the male to his thoughts.

-le mini time skip-

On the 10 day mark, Gon's broken arm was fixed, after two weeks Leorio opened the first door. In 20 days both Gon and kurapika had opened the first door while Leorio had manged to second the seconded. Sinea on the other hand had given up using her natural strength (as it was non-existed) and enforced herself with nen so that she was able to do normal tasks without trouble.

On the plus side, instead of training strength she was sorted training her nen, which was probably better for her anyway.

So she to manage to open the first door, as it all honestly there was no need to open anymore.

All in all the group was ready to adventure into the forest surrounding the zodyck residence in search of killua. They started down the path gon in the lead with a determine look like the older teens walked slowly behind.

Soon enough they came across a girl, she was petite most likely in her teens with dark skin and brown eyes, she stared at them no emotion what so ever across her face. "Leave" the girl ordered. "You are on private property, you're not allowed to be here, leave"

Sinea watched her closely as Gon walked up to her stepping over the makeshift line girl made. Sinea flinched as the young boy was stuck by a Cain. Leorio and kurapika tense at the sudden action, "don't interfere let me fight!" Gon shouted getting back to her feet, "we don't have any intention of fighting against you, and we just wanna to see killua"

Sinea stepping behind Leorio, to avoid watching the scene as again and again gon was stuck back with the Cain. She knew she couldn't stop it and it was his choice, but she couldn't help the madness and angery wanting to take control. Her breaths were coming out shakly, but she could do this she could hold it in for her friends.

Her hands trembled at every hit. Leorio looked over his shoulder as he felt the girl cluck at his suit, he shared a looked with kurapika, "Gon..." he muttered gaining the boys attention.

He pointed towards the bowed head of sinea and gave the boy a pointed look. He nodded.

"you're not like mike" he spoke to canary, "you can do whatever you want to hide your feeling but you still have a heart" he stepped forward his face swelling up, "when I pronounced the name of killua for a fraction of a second, your eyes gave an impression of gentleness"

"Please…" canary spoke quietly, tears threatening to pour, "please save killua-san!"

A shot rang out and canary was sprawled out on the floor, heads snapped towards the sound of a voice, "what could this employee have told you?"

A women stepped into view, face was covered in bandages and she wore clothes in an Victoria style with an electronic band across her eyes. Following close behind her was a small child in a kimono, though it's hard to determine whether the child was a boy or a girl. "First killua goes missing now this?!" the women mumbled before returning her attention to the group.

"You are Gon aren't you? I heard about you from illumi. We told killua what you being in the domain about three weeks ago. I'm going to repeat to you word by word what killua requested me to tell you. 'It's a real pleasure for me that you came, but right now I can't meet you sorry"

The group ignored the women rambling and turning towards the figure, the males crutching besides her while sinea sketched a step away. Sparing only a moment to glance at the women before sketching again.

"She's just fainted" confirmed Leorio.

"That's good" commented helping Leorio

"Why can't we see killua?"

"He's implored that isolated upon himself. Consequently when will he decide to go..." there was a beeping sound from the electronic band, "but?! Father why are you disturbing me?!"

It seems someone was talking to the women, "no! You shouldn't untie him!"

"I'm not letting my baby go again!" the women yelled before turning away from the group and heading back into the woods. Sinea watched as the women and the small child glaring at them before following. It's a boy, sinea concluded before turning back to the other female.

Canary stirred before sitting up, "I'm going to lead you to the butlers residence" she spoke weakly, "there's a phone directly linked to the main residence"

"That's great!" Gon yelled jumping up into the air, "we can go and see killua now!"

Sinea followed behind drawing images of the women who she guessed was his women and the child, the pair had similar aura to killua, "Ne Ne sinea" Gon spoke.

"Hmm?" she looked up, spotting Gons swollen eye, her breath hitched at the sight. The small boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Gomen, I didn't mean to worry you"

"Its fine Gon, just try, try not to put yourself in those situations. Promise me Gon" she gave him a closed eye smile. He nodded so she rubbed his gravity defined hair.

"Where here" the female butler spoke gesturing to the building behind her.

"Welcome" an older butler who she later learned the name of Gotoh spoke. Sinea zooned out opting not to sit on the couch instead study the paintings on the wall. Moving into her own little world while the others talked to Gotoh.

"Why don't we play a game to pass time?" the man asked.

-Another Mini Time Skip-

"Killua!" Gon yelling brought her out of her thoughts.

Sinea smiled spotting the sliver haired boy step into the room.

"Gon!" the younger male yelled, "and Leorio, kurapika too!"

Leorio sweet dropped at the comment, "and? We extras"

"At least you were mentioned" pouted sinea still standing by the largest painting of a battlefield.

The whole room jumped at the sound of her voice, well… All the butlers present. "Sorry, sinea. I didn't notice you their"

She nodded, "understandable, glad to see you're okay"

He smirked, before turning to Gon, "let's go before by mother changes her mind"

Sinea paused before turning to Gotoh who now stood beside her, "you know, if you ever want the original let me know"

The man gave her a confused look, "I'm afraid I don't understand. this is the original"

Sinea cocked her head, a smirk playing at her lips, "is that so..." she lifted, taking a card out of her book passing it to the male butler. "Gyo, bottom corner" she pointed before turning.

As she disappeared into the forest gotoh turned back to the painting of the battlefield, instantly using Gyo to the bottom corner the blue haired girl had indicated. His eyes narrowed as the writing glowed, something was signed in nen. _Sinea, the insane artist._

He looked down at the card before chuckling, "I must inform the masters..."

Outside sinea fell in step besides the older males while gon and killua chatted in font, "you okay?"

"I'm better" she smiled, the grin spreading across her face.

After making it safely to the town, the group chosen to spilt up. With the meet on the date of 1st of September in Yorknew city.

Sinea waved good bye to the older males, as kurapika was going for a job while Leorio was going to train to become a doctor. The blue haired women waited besides Gon and killua who were discussing something in depths.

"Ne ne~ sinea?" Gon asked, she looked up. "What are you doing now?"

The blue haired girl cocked her head in though what was she doing now...

"Well I'm still on my sabbatical, so I'm still looking for inspiration on new projects, though I need to fine a new way of earning while on my journey"

"Great!" Gon yelled jumping up and down.

She frowned slightly not catching on.

"Looks like you're coming with us to heaven area" smirked killua filling in the blanks.

 _to be continued..._

Heya guys!

gomen gomen, this chapter is really rushed :/ i kinda just wanted to get to heavens area, back to the my beautiful psychotic redhead

oh how i miss him XD

thanks for the reviews guys glad your all enjoying it!

anything to improve on just let me know

love ya all

happy hunting xx


	13. Chapter 13

colours of the world

 _to live a creative life we must lose our fear of being wrong..._

chapter 13

Sinea stood with a dazed expression at the areas around them, Gon and killua moving forward to fine seats while she stood their instantly taking out her book. It was different to what she was used to, a different scenery – atmosphere, environment. Sure enough she would be able to create new stuff from this experience.

She was beginning to shade when she heard her number called, sending her to ring 10. Snapping the book shut she appeared at ring 10, a disinterested look upon her face.

"I'm placed with a girl. You' kidding me. This is a battle girly go back home to your moma" her opponent laughed.

Sinea stared emotionless at the male, not taking in his words as he spoke instead taking in his appearance. Early twenties, topless to show off his muscles. He was twice the size of her in both high and waist line but not a nen-user. She had seemed better. He growled she was didn't respond to his taunts, "fine girly, and don't go crying to your mother when you lose"

When the ref shouted go, sinea waited. Waiting for her opponent to move first, he charged towards her. His movements sluggish guard open, seeing his movement she chose to fight using open handed techniques.

Side stepping a swing to the face striking her open palm to his solar plexus while using nen to make the attack stronger. He flew back, crumpling to the ground as he tried to breathe.

"Winner," the ref shouted, "sending you to the 150th floor" she nodded watching off the ring, while passing her opponent who was still trying to breath.

"Oh by the way, I don't have a mother or a father for that matter to go crying to. You may need to research your opponents for better taunting material" she stated simply before moving back to the stands, content with fishing her drawings.

"Sinea!" she heard Gon and killua called, looking up. She headed to the waving boys.

"Yes Gon?"

"What floor did you get sent to?" asked killua

"150th yourselves?" she responded as they entered the lift.

"50th" Gon stated while killua pouted in annoyance.

"I will wait for you their then," sinea said, quickly adding, "I do believe that I will have a room on that floor so you can stay in their till you have a room of your own."

The pair stepped out on the 50th while she continued up to the 150th floor. It had been a while sense she had some proper time to herself, hopefully it wouldn't take too long for the pair to make the way up. Honestly sinea didn't feel like continuing up without them.

Signing in to the floor she headed to her designated room, takings her things out of her book to make the place seem more like her gallery. With everything in place sinea started to work.

Later that evening there was a knock at the door.

Opening it the blue haired female let the pair of boys in, "Awesome! You already done so much work!" Gon exclaimed, seeing a pile of sketches on the coffee table.

"There just ruff outlines Gon, of course it wouldn't take long." Sinea blinked, watching the boys as she shut the door, "what's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?" asked a blank faced killua.

"You look as if you want to ask something?"

Killua stared at her before looking away, a subtly blush tinting his cheeks. "It's nothing"

She nodded, turning back towards a sketch letting the boys settle in. "if you want to ask I'm all ears"

That was a week ago and the boys had successfully climbed to the 150th floor. Now the three of them are able to climbing further up. Sinea had simple fights to keep her place on the 150th floor not wanting to move higher till the boys caught up and to make her life easy she had been selling some of her artwork of the fighters. Earning a bit more profit during the stay.

"Ne~ ne~ sinea" Gon called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what nen is?" he asked.

Sinea looked up and nodded. "I do"

"What really?!" both boys exclaimed.

She nodded, "why do you ask?"

"well.." the boys started leading to explain what wing-san had told them about nen, she nodded along, but they were parts still wrong with the man's explanation… killua even stated afterwards that he though the man was lying and that he left somethings out.

"Correct, killua, it since he did leave important facts out of his explanation, however he probable did that on purpose"

"You think you could teach us?" the pair asked giving her some doggy eyes.

"Erm..." she started unsure on what to do…. "No"

Gon and killua dropped to the floor whining, "why not?! You know about it right?"

"Just because I know about it, doesn't mean I can teach it. I'm not a very good teacher" sinea stated looking at the boys gloomy expressions, "you could always ask this wing-san to teach you? He seems nice"

Killua gloomy expression snapped into a scowl. "No way! He lied to us"

"There was a reason to that killua" she murmured. Letting the boys sucks at her reasoning, it was true though – sinea couldn't teach them nen they needed proper teacher in the arts of nen or else they could die. And really sinea had grown fond of the pair, they were cute despite their differences.

-Time skip-

It wasn't long for the three of them to pass to the 200th floor. They stepped out of the lift, Gon and killua in the lead sinea trailing behind head down, sketching as the norm. The pair took several steps into the long corridor before halting, sweat running down their faces unable to move from their positon.

She cocked her head, "killua? Gon?" she question before she felt it.

Murderous indent.

She breathed it in, instantly reconsiders the owner. She checks going red slightly at the thought of the red head. She heard killua yell something but she didn't paid attention, instead watched the corner, waiting. Waiting for the dangerous man to step round it.

Waiting to see the fiery red hair and golden eyes that burned themselves into her memories. Something she was obsessed with.

Soon he stepped out behind a staff member, he spoke to the boys. Herself not listening but studying him, the only change being the colour of his attire. She breathed out, zoning back in to the conversation. "Still, as an elder, I'm going to teach you something" he lifted a hand, "it's too soon for you to fight on this floor. You're not ready" he wave his hand shooting them away as his nen intensified.

Instantly sinea's book was away a hand on either shoulder of the younger boys, her nen enveloping them like a cocoon of protection. They both glanced at her, before taking a step forward. Her eyes narrowed as Hisoka increased his attempts.

Another step, Hisoka golden eyes narrowed in a slight frown as he put more nen into the attack.

Another step, sinea nen wavering slightly as she began to tried form covering the other two boys, it was not something she usually did, in fact she hadn't known if it would have worked or not. She was becoming quickly drained.

"Don't insist!" a voice spoke form behind them.

Hisoka attacked stopped, as the three turned round to the man. This must be wing-san sinea thought, withdrawing her nen.

A headache was starting, her eyes had a glazed over look about them as she vaguely listen to the man. It seems he was going to teach the boys about nen. Good.

"Come on sinea!" Gon called, dragging her towards the lift.

Wing-san spoke, saving her the unwanted journal, "some individuals at present, only a few are capable of using nen thus are treated as geniuses, leaders, psychics, mystics or superhuman. Sinea here is treated as a geniuses in the arts. She does not need to learn"

Both boys turned towards her in astonishment, "Really? That's awesome"

She nodded, swaying even so slightly. "I will sign in and waited for you with Hisoka. Don't take too long" she stated softly.

When the group had disappeared into the lift, she turned. Determined to sign in before collapsing, it was all a blur to her now.

Hisoka watched the blue haired women with amusement, noting the glazed looked of her eye. The swaying movement as she walked. He waited as she walked round the corner only to return and sit next to him in silent like she said she would.

He smirked and faced forward, surprised that she was here though he didn't mind. He had started to miss the female. This female was different to the others she knew, there was something about her that made want to play, and break just to piece back together again till he was bored.

Taking out his cards he was about to throw them at the wall out of boredom when something landed on his shoulder. He blinked looking down at the blue haired female, she was fast asleep. Her breaths coming out evenly and deep as her chest rose and fell, her head rested against his shoulder. Hisoka frowned.

She looked peaceful, not fearful or lustful as some that stayed near him, maybe it was the sanity she lack that allowed her to be near him without a care in the world. For some reason that annoyed him, though he wouldn't show it. He brought a card up to the sleeping figure throat, depending whether to end it there and then.

He pressed the card in deeper, no movement. He signed moving the card away and went back to throw his deck against the wall, unaware of grey and red eyes watching him from under blue hair.

A small smile crept onto her face and as she drifted off to sleep.

 _to be continued..._

and here it is start of the new arch! i wounder whats gonna happened XD

hehe finally meeting up with our beautiful red head!

question guys? im not sure how i should develop their relationship i got a few ideas but im not sure

any ideas guys?

happy hunting xx


	14. Chapter 14

colours of the world

 _you express the truth of your character with the choice of your actions..._

chapter 14

Sinea blinked opening her eyes, this was not the place she felt asleep in.

She yawned sitting up, finding herself on a bed. On the bedside table was a note, she checked it,

 _Good to know you're finally up_

 _Gone to watched my little fruits match~_

 _I already set the challenge to the match so have fun my little artist~_

At the bottom of the page was a little drawing, a face of a star and tear drop, she guessed Hisoka wrote it. He could surprisingly be a gentleman when he wasn't trying to kill someone. It just made her more interested in the strange man. Signing she went over to the TV, turning it on the see Gon's spiky hair fighting against a spinning top.

The pair had made it onto the floor without issue it seems, at least they knew nen; no more hiding secrets from them.… _Though_ , she frowned when she noticed the young boy removing the Nen covering his body, _they still had a long way to go_. She curled up in front of TV, taking out a A4 sketchbook from her little one, and sketching as she watched the match.

Sinea was not amused by his tactics.

Not one bit, she was fuming at his actions – reckless and dangerous.

Turning the TV off, the matched finished and Gon most likely injured. Sinea stood heading to the door with the large sketchbook in hand. "I need to have a word with that idiot…" she muttered.

Quickly locating the room she knocked on a door and she waited, a moment later killua opened the door. Eyes widening slightly as he let her thought. "Sinea! You're up?" question Gon, his face paling slightly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked with a tilt of the head.

"We thought Hisoka killed you" killua bluntly stated.

"He's not the type to kill someone who's sleeping, it wouldn't entertain him enough you should know what he's like. Now, I would like you tell me the real reason" she pointed out before narrowing her eyes on Gon, who shifted uncomfortably under her graze.

Blue hair had shifted, reviling both eyes now staring disapprovingly at Gon, "Hisoka said you wouldn't be moving in a while because you were protecting us with you nen, which left you drained" he stated while looking at the bed sheets.

Sinea signed, "Gon…"

"In our Defence you were pretty out of it, you wouldn't wake up. No matter what we did" killua commented, jumping onto the bed.

"Is that why you could on the suicide match?" she questioned, angry that their teacher had let him take part, he was a novice at nen for goodness sake.

"Well, wing-san said not too but…" Gon started before stopping, turning pale at her expression.

She was giving him a closed eye smile, but it was the dark threatening nen surrounding her that made him realised his mistake, "Gon, you know what my issues are, please don't make that mistake again. If your teacher tells you to do something listen to him. You're lucky I have some control over it or everyone would be dead by now…" her expression never changing, as she pull up a sit next to the bed and curling onto it, sketchbook out.

"Baka" killua stated playfully whacking the boy on the head. He had been fill in on her conditions on the way here, as it was only fair and had tried (and failed) to presumes Gon out of any matches till they were ready.

Sinea breathed out steadily, gaining some control over her mass of emotions and insanity that threaten to take over. Someone knocked on the door. Looking up she noted that it was the wing-san before returning to the random sketch, he walked up to the injured child and without any hesitation slapped him across the face. She tensed up. Freezing in position before forcing herself to relax. _He was just here to scold the boy that's all_ , she reasoned with herself.

Killua stood watching the blue haired female, keeping an eye on her. If she went berserk of them, he wouldn't hesitated to kill her on the spot – he had told her this previously. Her only respond was a smile and a nod, like she understood how dangerous she was to them that situation. He heard her mutter something, before his eyes widen. It seems both Gon and wing-san had caught on. Wing-san paused adjusting his glasses before moving closer to the silence female.

There was a sudden change in the female's nen, an unnatural change. Wing-san reached out a hand, when he saw the slight fluctuation.

"Wait!" killua stopped him, "I think it's better to leave her"

He nodded, studying the female, _it had been a while since he had met someone with strange nen, she must be a specialist then_ , wing-san thought keeping an eye on the women. "What's happening to her nen?" asked Gon.

"This is most likely one of her abilities, due to only just discovering nen you are now able to see the difference occurring in her aura am I correct? Though I bet you will be able to lookback and guess when whatever this has occurred in the past. It's linked with hatsu, however I will go into more detail another time"

Both boys nodded before turning back towards their friend, "ah!" Gon jumped, pointing with his uninjured arms towards the girls face. "Her eyes have changed!"

"Sometimes that can happen with nen abilities"

10 minutes later~

Sinea blinked before looking up, Gon, killua and wing-san all staring at her. "How long was I out?" she asked, yawning slightly. No point in hiding it now.

Her head span while her body felt heavy, "at least 10 minutes"

"Hmm" she stood, forcing her body to move despite it protesting, "I'm going to head back to my room"

The three look at each other before turning back to the female, "you can stay here if you want?" Gon suggested, not likely dazed and drained look on her face, nor how weak her nen seem to be.

She cocked her head before looking towards the picture, it was of Hisoka, standing in what seems to be in the area. He was looking upwards, towards playing cards which he had thrown, arms wide. Behind him was the score board. It wasn't like a normal one, it had the letter K then H underneath the words 'Death comes in magic tricks'.

She blinked, her sight burring as darkness crept into the edges, "does Hisoka has a match anytime soon?" she asked, her voice just above that of a whisper.

"No"

 _That's why then_ , she thought, _it must be a while off from now_. She walked unsteadily to the door, slipping into the corridor, despite the protests of the males present. Killua and Gon shared a look, "I go keep an eye on her" killua stated quietly, leaving the room.

She wasn't far ahead, a hand using the wall as support as she stumbled along, "they're both idiots..." he mumbled under his breath, speeding up. Maybe it would be easily to knock her out and carry her back?

The sliver haired boy caught up with her just in time to see her bumped into someone. Time slowed as he when to catch her, only for another pale arm to wrap around her waist. Sinea blinked, catching the colour red around her sight when black. Her head lolled backwards, legs crumpling under themselves, sketchbook dropping to the floor with a thud. "Sinea!" killua yelled.

Hisoka didn't waste any time, scooping the unconscious women into his arms before she completely fell. She lay their completely limp in his arms, he turned to killua who was looking intently at the open sketchbook which he had picked up upon spotting the red head. "I take it she predicted something? ~" Hisoka purred gaining the sliver haired boys attention.

His cat like eyes narrowed at the sight sinea in the arms of the magician, but nodded never the less. "Care to share~" the man asked gesturing to the book.

"It's not in here" killua lied.

Hisoka smirked, before turning away. "Let's take the princess back to her room shall we?"

He knew the Zoldyck was lying but didn't push it, letting himself think. From what she said about her abilities, one she didn't have control over it, two it randomly happens. When she drew the imposter and his cards, there wasn't any side effects. However it the tower, after drawing to Zoldyck fight which was over a week away she would grow tried.

It clicked, Hisoka smirk widen. Thought killua beside him didn't take any notice of the magician behaviour. It seems whenever she predicted something, the further away it was to the current time the more tried therefore my energy she used, haste why she was currently limp in his arms.

Whatever she had predicted was well over a week around.

However he didn't know what is was...

Golden eyes glanced over to the head of killua, who was looking straight ahead. _What to do, what to do..._

Soon the pair and an unconscious sinea found themselves in the blue haired room, killua placed the book on the table before turning to the red head, "put her in the bed and lets go Hisoka" the sliver haired boy spoke.

"Why? I want to play~" the man grinned.

"Just do it!" muttered killua, hiding the slight fear of the man, as he was currently behind closed doors with him. Hisoka chuckled, nevertheless listening to the boy, before swiftly leaving the room.

Little did killua or the sleeping beauty knew of his plans for a late night visit...

to be continued..

i feel like this chapters abit rushed.. ahwell :/


	15. Chapter 15

colour of the world

 _art enables us to find ourselves and lose ourselves at the same time..._

chapter 15

Killua stepped back into Gon's room, he hadn't taken a step before Gon bombarded him with questions.

"Shut up baka!" yelled the sliver haired boy playfully hitting the spiky haired boy.

"Did she get back okay?" asked wing-san

"She didn't get far before she fainted but Hisoka was there..."

"Eh? Hisoka he didn't do anything did he?!" Gon jumped up the best he could, worry written across his face.

"He carried her back" killua said before adding, "It seems he knew what had happen by just guessing..."

"Care to explain?" wing-san asked he was pretty intrigue by the female.

"Hisoka asked whether she had predicted something, and he seemed to know about the ability. Which makes sense as when I looked at the drawing it was about a match and remember her question? Does Hisoka have a match any time soon? It links up" killua explained before taking a ripped page form his pocket.

Unfolding it his passed the drawing to wing-san who passed it to Gon. "Hisoka was being creepy and seeing as he was obviously interested in the drawing I took it without him knowing" killua gave them a cheeky smile, you could just imagine cat ears and a tail on the boy.

"I see" wing-san commented hand to chin deep in thought. "It seems we have a fortune teller in our midst"

It was nearing midnight when the doors to the artist room opened with a click, sinea didn't stir as a figure walked into the room, door shutting softly behind him.

The red haired man, quickly glance towards the sleeping before moving towards the large sketchbook. Quickly he scanned thought it, it didn't take him long to discover the missing page. "Interesting, interesting~" he purred looking about the room. "It seems my little fruits don't want me finding out the futures secrets"

He chuckled noticing the clear page behind it, "though it seems there is a way" picking up one of the many pencils in the room, he lightly shaded it across the page, seeing if he could get anything off the page behind it. His smirk widened as he spotted lines beginning to appear.

When he had finished he brought it up to the windows in an attempt to get the natural light to help. "Hmm" he frowned, making out an unrecognisable figure and the words 'death in magic tricks'

It wasn't much really he didn't the original piece to make more sense of the death in magic tricks… he looked back towards the female. Before taking the page and replacing the book on the table. Moving slowly towards the bed, golden eyes watching the figure sleeping.

"little princess~ not a prince I see to rescue you from a magician who wants to see you fall" he murmured, a pale hand brush blue hair out of the sleeping artists face, "the magician wants to see all the tricks the princess has to offer, but only time can tell which one of us falls first~"

He moved his hand away, before leaving the artists room.

Time Skippy ~~

Sinea awoke again, finding herself in a different location. _Really need to stop fainting and sleeping in weird places…_ she thought sarcastically.

Looking about she realized that she was back in her home and lay out under the covers, someone must have brought her back here, but who? Well she was with Gon and killua most likely them.

Signed she slipped out of the bed, and headed out of the room. She returned after signing for a match in a weeks' time. Giving her plenty of time to make some art. But first, she stripped quickly showering before replacing her jumper with a baggy paint splattered short sleeved top. Quickly she put her dripping hair into a messy bun, moving it out of the way. Why giving the world a view of both her eyes for once. Picking up and opening her main sketch book she flipped to the front taking out of equipment.

No need to hide her Nen anymore the boys are bound to put two and two together.

Ignoring the world around her she drove into her work.

An uncalculated time later, there was a knock at her door. Not that she noticed – to engross in her work.

Gon and killua popped their head in to the room. Looking around in surprised. The last time the pair had entered the room, there was only a small pipe of artwork, now however it was like an explosion occurred, paper and books were scattered across the room, while several canvases both new and used laid on stands. They could see all forms of media, pencils and pen to paints and oils.

Their eyes darted about, spotting the blue haired girl by the balcony window. She was currently adding the finishing touches to a painting of chairman Netero stepping out of a cloud of dust. "Sugio~" muttered Gon as himself and killua stepped further into the room. "She didn't have all this last time did she?"

"Gon, Its probably nen right?" killua pointed out, "should we ask her now or later?"

"Hmm later, she still hasn't noticed us yet"

"Gon, what about the message from wing-san?"

"Oh yeah, Erm shall we wait till she finishes that painting then?!"

Killua nodded, jumping onto the bed which seemed to be one of the only places in the room which didn't have any art supplies on. Gon joining him with a grin on his face, "ne~ ne~ killua look at that?! Remember it from the exam!" he pointed to a painting drying in a corner.

It was of himself and killua, jumping over the threshold into the light. Killua instantly recognised it from her sketchbook during the first phase, it seemed that she went with a faded palette, focusing mainly on the dark contrasting with the light.

It was similar to his relationship with Gon, the spiky haired boy dragging him out of the darkness into the light, his first friend. A small smile pulled at his lips while they waited of the girl to finish.

After a while sinea put the brush down before turning around. Her eyes widening her as spotted the boy say on the bed a cheeky smile on their faces. "Sinea!" Gon smiled, "you changed your hairstyle in looks good."

"Thank you Gon, though I am at a lost to why you're here? And why you didn't make your presence known I feel a tad rude now" she stated dipping her head slightly.

"It's okay, we came unannounced." Killua commented.

She hummed to herself while stepping forwards, taking a sit beside the boys. "How can I help you boys?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

Gon smile sheepishly, she did look a lot different with all her hair out of the way and tided back. It made her red eye more prominent. "We wanted to ask about you nen!"

"And what happened two days ago" killua added.

"I was asleep for two days? It most of been a while off then" she muttered to herself before turning to the boys, "since you know and are starting to learn about nen I will tell you, what happened two days ago was an abilities of mine, artist prediction, basically I prediction the future in forms of artwork – sometimes being drain can be a aftereffect of the abilities. My eyes go grey during this" she commented with a small smile.

"Does that mean that artist madness thing, when your eyes go completely red is a nen ability as well?" killua asked, putting the dots together of his knowledge on nen and the artist next to him.

Sinea blinked in surprise, "correct killua it is, I am surprised most nen users never add the dots together with my madness and Nen. You're very clever you know" she gave him a close eye smile while ruffling his white hair.

The sliver hair boy pouted, but was internally pleased with himself at her compliment.

"Ah~ before I forget!" Gon exclaimed drawing the attention of the pair, "wing-san wanted to meet you probably!"

"Wing-san? Why?" she asked confused.

"Dunno, but he asked us to tell you that he wants to speak to you and when was start training in about two months to join us if you want!"

"I see," she muttered, pondering as to why the boy's teacher wanted to speak with her, "do you have an address? I make sure to visit him at some point"

The boys nodded, writing an address of a scrap of paper before standing and heading to the down, "see ya sinea! We visit soon"

"Okay, get well soon Gon! Bye killua" she smiled at the door shut before turning back towards her art. She moved the chairman painting to one side, before picking up another one placing it on the stand.

It was one she had thought about during the time on the island in the exam, the one she was going to call- dance of the red death. She made the outline of Hisoka, with the butterflies dancing around him. Unbeknown to her the real thing stood behind her a creepy smile plastered across his face.

 _to be continued..._

deary me, that took longer that i wanted to write and update~

sorry it took soo long, been busy with work and stuff.

ahh i wounder what gonna happened next - to be honest i have an idea from the next arch but not this one.

oh dear XD

love you all thanks for reading hopefully i update soon

happy hunting xx


	16. Chapter 16

colour of the world

 _we don't see things the way there are. we see them the way as we are..._

chapter 16

A week past, not that sinea noticed much of it.

Every day she had a visitor, not that sinea noticed his presence at all.

Hisoka wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed watching the artist work, it was the look of concentration on her face when she was working on the smallest of details. He watched as she work on any projects of different medias. He watched, how she moved the paint across the canvas, how is listened to her. How the most obscureness of structures– when the paint splattered randomly on the page could be turned into a breath-taking image.

He looked at the clock, 10 minutes till her match began and the girl didn't look like she would be going anytime soon. He shook his head slightly, a smile across his face, as he moved off the bed and stood behind her.

"You're going to be late princess~" the magician purred making the blue haired girl jump.

"Oh you're here again?" she turned, eyes narrowing on the red head male, "you should really make your presence known"

"Well I enjoy working you, princess" Hisoka commented shuffling the cards in his hands, "and it seems you knew I was here away and didn't not anything" a smirk on his face.

"Actually" sinea started a matter-a-factly, "I guessed that you were invading my room without telling me after this"

She pulled out her sketchbook from her hip flicking to a page before showing in to the red haired male. It was the back of him, laying out on the bed with a card pyramid half built in front of him, further out In front of the male was the back of sinea who was hunched over a drawing.

"Ah I see~ still you better hurry your match starts in... oh, five minutes" Hisoka motion her to the doorway.

"Right, we can use weapons on this floor correct?" she asked, Hisoka nodding a frown on his face, what was she planning? "I see please chose one then"

The blue haired women stated passing him several drawing while she got ready, changing back into her jumper and rearranged her hair to cover her red eye again. Hisoka raised an eyebrow looking at the drawing in front of him, each had an individual with a different weapon, Nodachi, daggers, and death scythes, extra...

"Hmm, this one, why"?

"You see" she commented.

"First match of this floor, sinea! The insane artist as you folks like to call her. Seeing as this is her first match on this floor, she currently has no wins, will that change today however?" the commentator called, to the roar of the crows.

Sinea stepped into the area, a long nodachi sword in her arms, "what's this? Is same the artist has changed fighting style having shown no indication of swordplay?" the presenter yelled.

The nodachi was longer than she was tall, the sheath was black with sakura pattern engaged into it. The same pattern was etched into the handle, whereas the guard looked like branches of a tree, she looked about waiting for her opponent to step out into the ring, both Hisoka an killua were present in the audience, though she didn't sense Gon maybe it was part of his punishment?

"And here he is! Currently with 3 wins and no loses, yono Hughes!"

A male stepped onto the stage, he was slightly taller then she and had dark hair that had been shaved to almost no existed. Honestly the man was plain looking, his nen not very interested and didn't draw her in. The man wore a long cloak that hid everything about his body and was most likely concealing a weapon in its folds.

The pair didn't say anything as the referee spoke, the match started though sinea didn't move instead she waited, waited for the man In front of her to make the first move. Which he did.

Mental clashed against mental. Though either of the pair had move from their position. Sinea stood sword in front of her face, slight uncovered by its scabbard. The man stood in the position of throwing something. Her eyes narrowed, glancing at the object which currently lay in two pieces behind her. It seems she had a dartmans as her opponent.

She stay emotionless, re-sheaths the long sword.

Yono smirked before dramatically flipping the cloak upwards grabbing several more darts in-between his fingers, "I worked you out, little artist"

"You have?" she cocked her head sideways, blocking several darts thrown at her with the sheathed sword.

"You hesitate to kill, no will to fight no blood lust and that will be your downfall!" the man yelled throwing a signal dart into the air before her before shouting, "darts shower!"

Suddenly the signal dart multiplied, joined by many others.

Sinea breathed out slowly, going into en while sinking a little in her causally stance before the shower of darts begin.

Killua watched from the side-lines as tons of darts dropped from the ceiling, he held his breath as the mental descended on the girl, though it didn't look like she was moving anytime soon. Her nen increased around her as mental crashed against mental.

Darts flow in every direction, logged themselves into the stonework's leaving cracks in the floor. Slowly the darts subsided, "are you finished?" the blue haired female asked.

Yono blinked, before glaring at the female as she continued, "you do realised that I haven't moved from my position yet? But of course you know your aim would be to keep your distance seeing as how you are a long ranged attacker. Now for your previous statement. I do not have to kill if I wish not you, when my bloodlust comes to light my kills become more torturous and inhumane haste why I have to avoid using my lust, I do not wish to scare my friends."

"So you're saying you're holding back on me, girl? Do not look down on me and fight properly"

"You wish to die?" she asked holding the nodachi in one hand the other stoking the sheath lovingly.

"This is a battle, no one wishing to die. But only one will be victorious, come at me insane artist" the man growled darts out, himself in a defence stances.

"As you wish" she spoke softly, disappearing from her positon in a fluffy of sakura petals. Only to appear in front of the male, who had a surprised look on his face as he blocked the sheathed sword.

"you look confuse, shall I explain?" asked sinea, docking under two darts that came her way as the male tried to regain distance, "this blade is called 'Hanafubki' meaning flower snow storm like the sakura blossoms falling in a blizzard, it's a beautiful view" she attacked again this time taking the blade fully out of is sheaths.

He jumped back just in time, earning just a shallow cut by neck. _She just tried to behead me…_

She moved a hand over the blade more sakura flower petals purred out obscured his view, and the view of most of the audience, he active his en only to be getting by the face of sinea who was a few inches for his own. His eyes widens as he saw the blade drew near. This was the end is seemed, his life flashed before his eyes as the world went back.

Sinea stepped away from the slumping body, he wasn't dead just knocked out from her hilt hitting the male distinctly in-between his eyes. The flower storm still raged around her as she tried to get as many of the petals back into the blade. It was her nen, metamorphosis art, the ability to bring art to life. The black and sheath both had the cherry blossom engraved into in, and as the thing was already made out of her nen it was little to no effect to bring the blossom into reality.

She sheathed the nodachi and the remaining petals dropped to the ground, scattering across the room like a snow storm. She smiled slightly, it gave her an idea of a new piece of artwork, petals and darts.

The crowd roared not that the female paid much attention to it, "sinea, out insane artists wins with a KO, I wonder how this little artist with impress us in the future!" the commentator screamed as sinea walked off the stage, hugging the blade in her arms.

"Sinea!" a voice yelled from behind her.

She turned spotting the sliver haired boy, "nice to see you killua" she nodded, letting the boy walk in time to her.

"I never knew you use a sword! I never see it with you before" the boy questioned pointing towards the blade.

"I don't really, I sometimes do though I would class myself as a swordsman, here" she passed the sword to the boy, it was almost twice as tall as him. He took it with a smirk examining the sheath and blade, while sinea took out her sketch book, making little drawing of the match and a few ideas for the piece petals and darts.

After a few minutes of walking killua spoke up, "oh have you been to see wing-san yet?"

She stopped pausing in though, "oh dear its seems that I forget to go see him…"

"Sinea..." sweat dropped the sliver haired boy, "we will put this sword back and go see him so you don't forget"

"Hmm let me," sinea took the blade from the boy before placing it in a page of her book. The blade appearing on the page as a drawing, sakura petals seems to dancing around it in the non-existed wind.

Killua gapped at her in astonishment, "what? How? No way" the mutter trying to understand what he had just saw.

Sinea cocked her head at the male shocked male, "what?"

"Nothing" snapped killua his face returning to normal, "Let's go"

-Time skip-

"Hey wing-san!" called killua stepping into the teachers apartment.

"Hello, killua and ah- sinea! How nice of you to join us" the male spoke, sinea noted that the male had half of his t-shirt untucked.

"Your shirt wing-san" she pointed out, earning a small chuckled from killua and a flushed face of wing.

"I leave you too it sinea! Gonna head to Gon's see ya!" killua waved good bye, before leaving wanting to tell his newest discoveries to his best friend. Sinea smiled slightly before turning to the teacher.

"So why did you wish to see me?" she asked giving the male a closed eye smile.

 _to be continued..._

another update another cliffhanger!

dont worry it wont be long now XD soon we will be heading back to the gallery in newyork city

ahh i wounder how hisoka and sinea relationship is going to progess

XD

happy hunting


	17. Chapter 17

colours of the world

 _The eyes are the gateway to the soul, they show the true character. if your able to read them..._

chapter 17

"So why did you wish to see me?" she asked giving the male a closed eye smile.

"As part of the hunter associate there's a secret exam about learning Nen. However you already know and can use Nen up to a master standard. So the chairman had another plan in mind for you, something that could help with your little problem."

"I see" commented sinea. Moving towards the sofa she sat curling up face turned towards the male while she absentmindedly drew in her little book.

"If you don't mind could you explain, your abilities to me and specifically the one linked to your problem," wing-san asked taking the sit beside her.

Sinea nodded, turning full to the man pencil no longer moving as she moved her hair out of the way, so he could see the mismatching colours.

"I have three abilities, first is metaphoric art, the ability to bring my artwork to life so to speech and vice versa. My second ability is artist prediction, which you have witness. The ability to predict the future in forms of artwork." The man nodded, as she pointed to her grey eye. "During this my eyes go grey. Lastly, when my eyes go red" she pointed to the other eye, "the ability artist madness occurs. Which is the cause of the problems you see.

If my self is in life threatening danger or if I see those close to me in danger, the insanity takes over. Another way in which this ability actives is when I have stopped drawing over a period of time par during sleep. So far I think the longest I have gone without it occurring was less than an hour which was during the hunter exam."

"I see, what more can you tell me about the artist madness?" Questioned the male, intrigue by such an ability, it was uncommon. But so was the whole situation with the blue haired women.

She tilted her head in thought, eyes drifting to the ceiling as she spoke softly. "It's like my body goes on autopilot, all the bad and dangerous thoughts which I kept inside, are let loose on the world. As with a lot of artist with mental issues, it's normal. The madness that lets you produce the work that drawn and captives the on lookers. Though it can easily backfire, such as in my case. When it consumes I will attack and kill anyone, friend and foe, elderly or young I don't see who they are or what I see their colours, aura and see what patterns I can make with their dead bodies. It's not the easiest explain to the sane"

"I understand, I will try and help as much as possible if you would like? I have an idea" wing-san nodded not at all taken aback by what she had just told him, they was a lot of Nen users in the world lacking in insanity and had not worser things. "We will work on increasing the time, you can spend without drawing. So what I want you to do is place you book and pencil on the table and stand in font. Then maintain ren for as long as possible, first we will aim for an hour continuous, then we will slowly increase it. Your abilities are linked your person and mental capacity, therefore hopefully by increasing this we should be able to increase the time period of that ability occurring. Hopefully anyhow, I have not come across this situation before so it's just a theory"

Sinea thought nodding as the man spoke, it was an interesting proposal and there was no harm in trying now was there?

"I think I will take you up on that offer then wing-san, it could help with the offset of the madness, if not I will still help me becoming stronger, I have a feeling I will need to be stronger in the future, Gon and killua seem to have tendencies to attract trouble don't you think?" she stated with a closed eye smile.

Wing-san chuckled.

"Shall we start?"

The pair started, wing-san sat on a chair, book and stopwatch in hand. Sinea stood, breathing steady as she activated Ren. In front of her on the floor was her sketch book and pencil, waiting and ready her to use.

Time passed, she wasn't sure how long but one thing was for certain the madness was rising.

Her breathing became unsteady and shallow as she tried to control it, she clutch as her other wrist nails digging in as her neck twitched, she could still hold it in. still hold the dark desire of her madness in.

Wing-san looked up from his book, eyes widening slightly, even with the madness taking over her form, her ren was still activated and it wasn't flittering in the slightest. "Sinea…" he started noticing the blood droplets dripping down to the floor. He was going to stop her but the words died his throat.

Her nen that was once a pale grey was now turning to a deep blood red, he watched as the egdes of her grey eye turned to red.

Sinea let out a shuddering breath, before collapsing to her knees, ren gone reaching for her sketch book.

No words was said, as she opened it to the front, taking out a large sketch book and charcoal. Bring up her knees to her chest she leant against the sofa while drawing her demons.

Wing-san let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding as her nen and eyes returned to normal. He checked the stopwatch, an hour and fifth-teen minutes. A good start point. He watched as the blue haired female aggressively drew in the large book, black charcoal covering her hands. He was curious as to what she was drawing but something told him he was better off not knowing.

Half an hour later her drawing had calmed down slightly, taking a deep breath sinea looked up towards the other male, "well that wasn't too bad" she spoke softly.

"No it wasn't, an hour and fifth-teen not bad at all. I want you to practice that every day and shall we say 2 months' time, we will see how far you have progress"

"Of course, see you in 2 months" she nodded, reattaching the smaller book to her thigh while picking up the bigger one, placing it under her arm.

Walking through the city her stomach tumbled, when was the last time she ate properly? Actually she couldn't remember. when WAS the last time she ate….. She took a detour through a market skilfully taking an apple without the stall owner realising.

She took a bite before heading to the tower.

The trip back was uneventful, she opened to the door to her room, only to freeze as it shut behind her. "Been up to much?" Hisoka purred from her bed, a tower of cards in front of him.

"I wasn't expecting visitors" she stated walking over to the bed, taking a seat next to the frowning male.

"I came to congratulate you on your victory" his frown vanished turning into smirk. "It seems that the princess has fangs"

Sinea cocked her head, watching the male while looking though the large sketchbook. "I never stated otherwise, if you didn't you wouldn't survive"

"Ah yes, growing up in metro city pleasant place. Was someone from that place the one who took you the art of the sword?"

Sinea nodded, looking over her work, Hisoka watched over her shoulder at the dark images, he put at a guess that those were her demons so to speak. If he were anyone else he would be scared shitless, "an old friend, taught me how to use swords. Another knifes. Another guns. Another hand to hand combat. The list goes on. There was a group of us, working together for food and such. I stayed with them till I was taken to the asylum. one of them, he always got his hands on sketch books for me, no matter what he would somehow get me art supplies in that trash heap"

"I see," Hisoka commented intrigued, by the revelations, "so why little princess were you soo late? Grabbing food?"

"No, only an apple as too why I was late, wing-san the man teaching Gon and killua nen is helping me with the madness, as a form of secondary hunter exam"

Hisoka nodded, the words sinking in. so the little princess is training to stop the madness now. He blinked only an apple? "You have only had an apple?" he asked.

"Yes" sinea commented taking out the charcoal again making some more demonic drawing.

"Have you have anything else? When was the last night you eat?" he asked, his voice lining with concern.

Sinea paused head down towards the drawing, "a very good question actually, I think it was before I slept last…."

"And when did you sleep last?"

Sinea stood up, leaving the book on the bed while walking to the window. Towards the canvas leant up against the wall. "I think before I started this one" she pulled out a piece.

"Let me see~" purred Hisoka.

Sinea blinked looking at the painting, her cheeks going slightly red in realisation as to what the painting was, it was of Hisoka. A lustful expression on his face as he licked the blood of a card. Then it occurred to her she did have a lot of painting and drawing of Hisoka, and it was always the same part of the painting that she could never get right.

She turned the picture around, showing it to the male. Who smirked widely as the sight of the painting, he really did have a fan~ but if he remembered correctly that canvas was from three days ago. His eyes narrowed at the girl, she was studying the painting so she didn't noticed the expression on the red head.

It seems that she was more likely to destroy herself, before he made for fall if she continued like this…

"You need to sleep, sinea" he stated, "I can't have my toys weakened"

"Hmm?" she turned towards the male, "I sleep after I finished this one," pointing to an almost empty canvas, he could just see the line work of the city skyline from the window.

He didn't commented and left her to her work, he had a plan though.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, which Hisoka got and took the steamy plates of food. Placing them on the bed, he moved her book and the tower of cards before walking over to the blue haired female. He waited till pencil was off the canvas before picking her up placing her on the bed. "Hisoka, what are you doing?"

"Eat" he stated shoving the plate in her face.

The girl frowned before doing so, soon enough too empty plates were left on the side.

She yawned, suddenly really tried with the full stomach. "You know Hisoka" she started, the red head glancing towards the female from his cards, "I fine you're painting the hardest to do"

"You do?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it is. All because of your eyes" she moved forward placing a hand on the red heads shoulder so that she was eye level with the male, inches away from his face, "their beautiful and they hold so much in them and I can't get every detail out on the page. Hisoka why are you here?"

The red head frowned slightly at the question, it took him off guard slight, he staring directly into her sleepy eyes, "to congratulate you of course"

"Hmm, you see Hisoka. Your eyes are the gateway to the soul, do you know what your eyes tell me? They show your darkness, your lust, need for murder. They show me your loneliness and sparkle with mischief and trickery. They show the vase network of spider webs which lie your lies and misdeeds. So I will ask you again Hisoka why are you really here?"

 _Why was he here? To keep an eye on his toys? To watch them strong and develop into ripeful fruits ready for picking, but that didn't explain why he was here in her room? He couldn't be falling first could he? No he couldn't have that, he needn't her to fall first. And loneliness? In his eyes… he didn't feel lonely in the slightness but the comment was coming come her…._

He blinked looking down at the girl, it seems while he was wrapped up in his thoughts she had fall asleep, curled up around his sitting figure. He tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. Watching her peaceful figure for a few moments as the world around them descended into darkness.

"It's seems the jester is falling for the princess…whatever shall I do"

to be continued...

its been soo long XD

sorry if hisoka seems abit out of character!

but there relationship seems to be progessing nicely if i do say soo!

glad your enjoying it!

happy hunting xx


	18. Chapter 18

colours of the world

 _make your life a masterpiece; imagination no limitations on what you can be, have or do..._

chapter 18

Sinea opened her eyes, sight blurry as she began to come round. She felt an arm pull her closer to something hard. Wait, arm? Her face turned beetroot red as she realised that the arm had pulled her closer to the toned chest of the red headed magician with the golden eyes that took over her thoughts….

Why was he still here?

She was blushing furiously as Hisoka blinked, noticing the awoken sinea by his side, "morning princess~" the man purred, his voice still groggy from just waking up.

Sinea didn't say anything as her face became more scarlet by the second, Hisoka watched with amusement as the clogs turned in her head. "Have I left the princess speechless?" he added huskily, moving his face closer to her own.

"Hisoka…" the blue haired women started, "what are you doing?"

"Well, I was sleeping m'dear"

"You know what I mean Hisoka" she stated, sitting up on the bed, slightly glaring at the male.

This wasn't good what so ever, her face burned her she watched the golden eyed man, she knew she was obsession with the male, his golden eyes that showed so much to his pink rubber nen that made him so irresistible. But never before had her obsession choose to come closer, place himself inside her bubble. It felt like the male was going to suffocate her.

However, she did not hate it.

"And I'm going to let you pounder my little princess" the red head stood, tapping her lightly on the nose with a slender finger.

"Your advoiding the question"

"I know." Stated the male a sly smile across his face as he disappeared out of the room. Leaving the confused girl to her thoughts.

Time when by and sinea didn't hear a wisp of the confusing male. She didn't see, hear or sense him, it was like he had dropped off the face of the earth. She paused in her paintwork, it was another painting of the red haired male, she had started to do the eyes, no but matter what she couldn't get his eyes right…

There was always something off, wrong about them. Something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It irritated her to no end, normally she would have no trouble with the eyes. But this male, this confusing and constantly changing male was something else. Something she want to kept all to herself.

Letting out a frustrated sign, she but the brush down.

Just in time to hear a knock at her door, turning on her heels she moved to it. Leaning on the doorframe was Hisoka, a smirk plastered across his face as he held out a ticket to her, "I brought a present~" purred the man.

She looked towards his face, the red haired man giving her a close eye smile, avoiding eye contact. Sinea frowned slightly but didn't say anything, "are these for your next match?" she asked, curiosity lining her voice as she took the ticket.

"Yes, against a man name kastro an old opponent I once faced. I'm sure he would have gotten stronger since last time"

An image flashed in her eyes, it was the image of Hisoka and his cards. A score board of H VS K and the words death by magic tricks, his opponent was someone who name began with 'K'. She nodded absentmindedly as Hisoka watched with interest, he saw the widening of her eyes as he mentioned kastro name. Did she know something? Did they knew each other? For some reason her knowing the male and having some sort of connect annoyed him to no end.

"Is kastro a magician?" asked the petite girl.

Hisoka golden eyes narrowed slightly, "no, now why does the little princess ask that question?"

"No reason" responded the blue haired girl before closing the door behind her. "I have something to do, so I will see you at the match"

Hisoka watched with suspicion as the girl walked away from him, not giving the male a seconded glance. He frowned, first she reacted to kastro name, now she's disappearing off without a word… hiding his presence he followed the dreamy girl.

Sinea slowly made her way to the betting office, sometimes she used the outcomes of her predictions to her advantage, and it was a good way of earning money when she really needed it. "Hello, I would like to make a bet"

"Which match sweetheart?" asked the bookie from behind a set of bars.

"I bet that Hisoka win during his match with kastro, and that during said match he does a magic trick" she stated simply.

The bookie raised an eyebrow, "a magic trick eh? You got good odds on that"

Sinea nodded, giving the male the amount she was going to bet, the male in returned gave her the amount she would earn if it came to pass, the number were good. She smiled, "pleasure doing business with you"

"Pleasure all mine sweetheart" the man nodded, she turned walking towards the stands for the match.

No noticing the red head hovering the wall, a smirk on his face. "Interesting… A magic trick? I must put on a show then"

X~ time skip ~X

"Just you killua?" the blue haired women asked, taking a sit beside the sliver haired boy.

"Yeah, wing-san wouldn't let Gon come" the boy pouted, head facing towards the ring.

"You been meditating I see" she stated taking her sketchbook and pencil out before turning to the ring.

"Nothing else to do till Gon allowed to train, anything interesting happening with you?" killua asked linking his hands around the back of his head as kastro stepped onto the ring.

"Same old same old," she responded, quickly sketching in her book as Hisoka stepped into the ring. The red head smirked as the crowd went wild. He spotted the blue haired women, "I will give you a show~" the male purred under his breath.

"What was that Hisoka?" asked kastro who had a confident smile on his face.

"Nothing~"

The match soon began, sinea paused in her sketching as Hisoka was punched in the face, she hummed quietly as she watched, as again the male dodged but still getting hit. A frowned creeping onto her face as her hand ghosted over the page.

"Clean hit 8 down!" the referee yelled.

"If you keep leaking you won't solve the mystery, I won't wait any longer. Next time I'll take an arm from you" kastro spoke changing his stance.

She looked down at the open page in her hand, "I see, it's a clone..." she muttered.

On the page was kastro, next to him almost like a shadow was a mirror image, a clone of the male. It explained a lot. She looked towards the match as Hisoka smirked raising his left arm, "here, I'm giving It to you~"

"Whatever I take it!" kastro shouted, running forward before disappearing, "the right one that is..."

Sinea froze, body tensing as she watched the arm fly into the air. She sucked in a breath, emotions spinning out of control as did the arm. Killua tensed besides her watching his female friend closely. Her body frozen, pencil tip inches away from the page. Her wide eyes watching the red head caught the arm speaking to the overconfident man.

Killua glance towards the match, then back to the female. Little bits and piece adding up.

 _Sinea liked the red headed male, liked as she did to himself and the group? Or was it something more? She didn't react like this when Gon got injured. Maybe because she didn't directly see it? It was like she was ready to let the madness lose…_

He kept one eye on the colouring hue in her eye just in case.

Sinea watched wide eye at the males limp detached arm, her breathing became hollow. She could fell it the madness. Like a storm brewing ready to break out of the entrapment of her mind. The insanity started to seep into her thought. She took a deep shuddering breath, in an attempt to control the madness.

Pencil touched paper.

She started to draw absentmindedly, not really paying attention to the gruesome images as she watched the match taking everything in.

Killua glances towards the book. Eye widening as he took in the gore, body parts littered over the page, more precisely Hisoka body parts, bloodied cards and spilt guts. He swallowed the vie threatening to spill.

He turned back to the match just as kastro began explaining his abilities.

On the stage, Hisoka barely paid any action on his opponent. He was disappointed, kastro had been so confident, such a good opponent last time in his defeat that the man had forgotten the basic of nen. It was a shame the male had so much potential going to waste might the red head might as well end it.

He quickly glanced towards his blue haired companion, what he saw surprised him. She sat their frozen to her spot, body tense as wide eyes stared at him. He could see from the stage the tint of red starting to bleed into her grey eye. He smirked slightly, the little princess was worried about him.

He might as well put on a show.

He bounced the serval arm, throwing it up and catching it again, as he spoke. The crowd watched at the red head took a bite of his own arm, chewing on a bit of his flesh. Before taking out a cloth, "shall I show my skills of seer?" he asked, hiding the detached arm from sight.

With a dramatic flair he threw the cloth into the air, instead of the arm dropping to the floor, playing cards dropped to the ground. The audience watched mesmerised, as sinea breathing started to calm down, magic trick, that was a magic trick, she told herself. Hisoka should win, not need to worry about him... he will be fine…

She could in a deep breath before blowing out though her nose.

"Choose a figure on a card and memorise it~" the man purred, "what its okay add 4 to it. Then mulity it by 2" the man instructor a finger moving as he spoke. "And you subtract 6, after you have divided this sum in half subtract the initial figure. What do you get?"

The crowd mumble confused by where this puzzle was going. "I already know the answer~" Hisoka purred, before his hand plugged into the severed forearm, "the answer is... "He spoke his voice not even flitching as the blood dripped.

He pulled taking out a blood soaked card.

"1 isn't it?"

The crowd roared, as he called the correct card for them all. Hisoka threw the card to kastro who pushing it aside not noticing the blood splattering onto his once clean robe. Kastro frowned, before running forward to take the magician only arm, who held it in font, "I told you I'm giving it to you"

Sinea eyes followed as the double disappeared, she looked on it surprised, his left arm now detached but it wasn't that, that had shocked her. It was that Hisoka right arm was now reconnected and looking like it had never been ripped off in the first place.

She thought back, trying to understand the events, completely zoning out from the rest of the match which was child's play to the red head magician.

It clicked, nen, he most likely used his nen to move the arm to somewhere else during the magic trick, then used his bungee gum to stick it back on, though that doesn't explain how he manged to make it look normal…

Maybe he was still hiding his abilities or at else some of them.

She returned to watching the match just as the magician's card impaled themselves into the now dead kastro. Hisoka spoke the male, not that anyone in the crowd could hear it over the roaring noise.

"Come on lets go" killua spoke bored at the easy outcome.

"Sure" sinea nodded, standing before making their way to the exit. The pair was silent as they made it to Gon's room.

It wasn't until the pair walked thought the threshold that the sliver haired male decided to speak.

"Sinea" he started earning the blue haired girls attention.

"Yes killua?"

"Do you like Hisoka?"

"Why do you ask?" she reposed looking at the kid, Gon heads whipped back and fore with a confused look.

"You said, that the madness can come out with those you like are in danger, when Hisoka looked like he was losing and lost his arm. It started to come out didn't it?" killua explained, watched his female friend. "So does that mean you like him?"

Sinea thought for a moment, "It's hard to explain. Remember during the hunter exam, the first phase Hisoka asked whether I was attractive to him? I responded that as an artist I find his aura enthralling correct?" the boys nodded. "Well there are some occasions when I become a bit too much attach to my subjects, and I can become protective, which brings out the madness so to speak. It's pretty much what happened with you lot however you moved from subjects to friends" she nodded with a small smile.

"So Hisoka is a friend?" killua asked slowly, trying to confirm.

"Hm, he's not really a friend… it feels different to how a friend is" sinea spoke slowly, while killua sweat dropped. This was going to get complicated in the future.

"So that means you lo-"Gon was cut-off by killua who quickly covered the boy's mouth with a hand.

"Hahaha, you placed a bet on the match didn't you?" questioned killua, quickly changing subject, while Gon glared at him.

Sinea looked between both boys with a suspicious expression before nodding "I better get my winnings, with see you both later boys"

The artist left, killua let out a breath before jumping as Gon licked his hand. "What was that for idiot?" yelled the sliver haired boy.

"Why'd you cover my mouth?" pouted Gon, "I was only going to ask her if she loved Hisoka"

"I think it's kind of obvious Gon, but it's better if she didn't find out this way"

"What do you mean?" question Gon.

Killua gave the innocent boy a look, "Gon, its Hisoka. If he finds out he may hurt her!"

"Yeah, but haven't you notice how Hisoka acts around her? I wouldn't be surprised if he liked her too!"

Killua signed, no point arguing with the stubborn boy.

"Plus they're a cute couple!" grinned Gon, while killua sweat dropped.

 _To be continued…_

Hey guys!

I am so so sorry it's take forever to upload!

XD its my dissertation year at uni so im kinda in panic mood 24/7

But im trying my hardest to update as soon as possible don't wanna leave you hanging

Though I will apologise for any future delays.

Thanks, love ya all!

Happy hunting xx


	19. Chapter 19

colours of the world

 _beauty is transformed over time and not without destruction..._

chapter 19

It was time for her next match, something she didn't particular care for. Hisoka had stopped by once, to show off his reacted arms. She was confused as to how it was possible but no matter how she approached the subject the red haired man wouldn't give her a clear answered.

She signed stepping up the office box, "I'm here to sign up for another match"

Signed up was quick, she had a match in the next two days, and two days painting and drawing in her room was well spent.

The blue haired women picked up her sketch book, riffling through the pages for her next weapon of choice. She stopped, hand hovering over the page. She hadn't used these weapons in a while. She gave the book a small smile before reattaching the book to her thigh.

"The next match today! Is between our resident artists, sinea!"

She stepped forward, twin blades in either hand. One had a fire flame pattern across its edge and was tinted red while the other had an ice sheen to it and was tinted blue. "What's this? A different weapon? I wonder how this match will progress!" the commentator shouted over the roar of the crowd.

"Her opponent with a five streak win on the 200th floor! Is the burning titan, Samuel!"

She tilted her head upwards, toward her opponent. Why is she always against the larger males…?

The male was tall, two times taller than herself. Buff with muscles that tried to escape the confinement of his metal planted vest.

"Your sinea? I heard a lot about you" he spoke getting into a fighting stance.

"All good I hope" she muttered getting ready herself.

"I make sure to keep you alive, so you can draw your defeat" the male stated while the referee told them the rules.

"I am fine with that, good luck" she nodded as the referee shouted go.

They waited a moment, before moving. Her blades clashing against his mental gauntlets, as sparkles flew in the air. She breathed out before jumping out of the way as his other fist swung towards her, stepping back she sprung forward daggers flying towards the larger male as they exchanged hits.

After a few moments, they stood in their original positions. Eyeing the others movement, neither was breathing heavily, neither had any visible injuries nor were the part tried. "Why don't we take this up a notch?" the male stated.

"Sure" the artist stated, the pair disappeared leaving clouds of dust in their wake before the clatching of metal on metal could be heard.

She blinked as he moved faster than before. Giant hand grabbing the hold of her jumper, she flinched slightly as the heat around them intensified, she kicked up loosening the grip he had on her before jumping away.

She looked down with interested at her jumper, the fabric was ripped and the edges looked burnt some bits even smouldering still. "And there you have it! Samuel signature move! The smouldering grip!" the commentator screamed down the microphone.

Sinea cocked her head in thought, the man opened his hand dropping her now ash jumper from his hand. She took a deep breath before throwing the twin daggers in the air, time moved it slow Mo, as she drew her hand along the blades edges, before gripping the handles.

Nen increasing around her. Samuel raised an eyebrow at her appearance he felt slightly unnerved, in her left hand the blade seem to ice over, an unknown frost coming from the blade. In her right the blade burned with a raging inferno, her face was completely passive as she spoke. "these twin blade hold no name, I like to call them sun and moon. The names pretty fitting, now shall we dance?"

Sinea changed her grip on the blade, so that the back edge ran along her forearm before she sprung towards the armoured male. Ducking under his arm she twisted, swinging blade towards his chest. The blades cut though the metal plate, fire spitting while the ice froze everything in its path. She flipped back avoiding a kick, her eyes narrowing at the male.

Fire didn't seem to be working as well.

The pair continued to spar, as she continued to test out her theory. The male seemed to dodge her ice blade the most, while only countering and taking the safer hits of her fire blade. Frowned slightly, wanting to finish this as soon as possible. She increased the nen pouring into the blades the world around them faded out as the pressure in the room grew.

Her opponent Samuel noticed the increase and grinned as he increase his owned the temperature increasing in the area.

He stayed still as sinea sprung the fiery blade towards him, he smirked catching her wrist. "I think we both know that blade isn't going to do much against me"

"I know, why do you think I have two?" she questioned, twisting the icy blade to cut the male arm.

But he moved faster.

A blast of heat came from his hand, skin burning as the blade went flying. He moved away to avoid the icy blade than would have surely cut his arm clean in half. Sinea eyes locked onto her burning skin. She saw the blood dip, and the crispiness of the freshly scorch skin.

She brought her right arm up to her face as she looked at how the burns made little patterns in her skin. It hurt, the pain almost unbearable, but sinea was focused on how the flames rippled against her skin. Like most things there was an art in it.

"Inferno" a voice spoke from in front of her, her wide eyes flickered toward the male.

The temperature increase in the room, it felt like she was standing in the middle of a scorching dessert. But her time in meteor city had helped her accustomed to the deathly heat, anything higher she may have a problem.

In his hand, fire spat and roared intensely, "I hope I didn't damaged your main drawing hand"

"No you didn't, I'm left handed" she spoke softly dropping her right arm as the ice on her left side increased, not having to share her nen between the two blades anymore.

In the distance there was a thud, as her blade sunk into the titles crack spreading as the fire died, nothing left to feed it. Her grip tightened on the blade as the heat increased again, her throat becoming parch, she could feel the red starting to drain into her grey eye.

She needed to finish this now.

Samuel moved first, fire and fist flying towards her she dodged but the flames caught a hold of her jumper, quickly burning the material away. She didn't notice; to preoccupied with moving her icy blade into the fire.

Instantaneously the area erupted in steam, she jumped away. Changing the grip on the blade she made quick work with the blood dipping on her burned arm. A finger drawing out the line of four small throwing knifes.

The steam evaporated as she brought the blades into reality. Samuel darted towards her, a dust of pink lining across his face as he took in her sight. But that embarrassment soon turned into pain as four blood red knives plunged into his skin.

She darted forward, her icy blade cutting though his amour plates, the ice spreading across his torso as she brought up the blade to strike again.

Her blade stopped inches away from the man's skin. She cocked her head towards the referee with a confused expression, the crowd roaring around them.

"Sinea wins!" the commentator yelled.

"What?" she muttered lowing the blade, before turning back toward Samuel who was frowning slightly, "you're not dead nor unconscious?"

"You won on points..." he stated, the red tint was back as he avoided looking at her, "erm, miss?"

"Yes" she responded still slightly confused, by the way he was acting

"Here" he passed her a towel from the side-lines, "sorry, I burnt away most of your jumper"

She looked down at what was left of her jumper. The right arm was completely gone, as was most of the left side of the main body, showing off her bra and stomach. Ribs stuck out of her skin, as it would due to her unhealthy habits.

"It's okay, thank for the match" she held the towel Cheeks burning slightly, at the thought of Hisoka seeing her like this…..

She turned, walking and picking up her other blade as soon as the blade was in her hand the fire exploded again. Signing slightly, the blue haired women knelt hand running along the blade edge. Placing the flame back into the blades metal work before repeating the progress on her ice blade.

She stood heel turning as she left the area behind.

 _to be continued..._

Hey, guys!

Ugh im drowning in uni work! So im sorry if im abit delayed or the writing isn't as good!

Im trying my best XD

Love you all

Happy hunting xx


	20. Chapter 20

colours of the world

 _creation and destruction are one, to the eyes who can see beauty in it..._

chapter 20

She sat in her room, putting some of the finishing touches on a painting. But in reality a painting was never finished there was always something you could add or edit on it. It was Hisoka again to no surprised. He was on his side asleep, a peaceful but at the same time empty expression on his face. The light cascaded down on his figure from the window which shown a city landscape outside, though the city was in chaos.

One peaceful moment in his chaotic life.

"Nice painting~" a voice purred behind her.

"You have been avoiding me Hisoka" she stated simply before turning towards him.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he stated golden eyes sparkling as he took in her form.

"Wha-oh" she looked down, cheeks blazing scarlet as she remember take currently she was only wearing her bra. She turned around arms covered her body in embarrassment, out of everyone who could have walked in…. it had to be Hisoka…

She felt something top onto her head and white filled her vision. "Put it on" Hisoka ordered.

The blue haired women cocked her head before putting it on.

It was a top, a baggy top that dropped to just underneath her book. It was white sleeveless top that dropped slightly off one shoulder in the same fashion as her jumper. On the top, was a heart, diamond, spade and clover in their rightful colours.

It was like Hisoka was claiming her as his.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Suits you~" he purred moving closer but froze noticing the sudden change in her nen.

"Artist prediction" the female spoke softly.

Hisoka smiled moving closer toward the female as she drew, hand darting across the page.

He pulled her closer as she slumped slightly coming out of her trance. She yawned, looking at the drawing not really caring that the red haired male, currently had his arms wrapped around her waist and head leaning on her bare shoulder as he too looked at the drawing.

It was Gon, a look of surprised on his face as he studied the broken thread before him.

"Hmm~ what's this?"

"Gon, has his first training session with wing-san today after being banned" she stated simply, "I will have to visit them when they get back"

"I see I see~" the man purred. A closed eye smile cross his face, "what other sort of things do you predict?" the male enquired.

"Things that I may see, things that I may hear about and on the occasion, things that have nothing to do with me. I cannot force it, I cannot make it be about something particular." She spoke with a thoughtfully voice.

"Interesting~ may I see some of your other predictions" the male spoke interest lining his voice.

"Of course, though I want to ask a question first."

"Fire away princess" he spoke, as she turned her head towards the male. Their face inches away from each other, Hisoka spotted the red spread across her cheeks as she realised their proximity, while he just smirked, this jester shall not make the first move after falling first.

Sinea blinked away her embarrassment before asking, "Did you truly lose your arms? If so how were you able to re-ach them?"

Hisoka smirked slightly he expected the question at some point, which was why he delayed as much as possible, so that his arms were almost fully healed, not a line in sight. Instead he didn't answer, unwrapping his arms from around her waist he lifted them up. "Do they look like they were ripped off?" he questioned.

She looked towards them her bare and bandaged hand trailing her fingers tip along the skin looking for anything of the sort out of place.

"No" she stated, her fingers tracing the line of muscle.

"Exactly, it's all in the magic tricks and a magician never reveals his secrets~" Hisoka purred into her ear, which caused a shiver to trail down her spine. "Now those predictions~"

Later that evening ##

Sinea knocked onto the door of gon's room. It open to reveal both Gon and killua, "sinea!" Gon yelled, before dragging her into the room by her left hand, while killua shut the door behind her.

"How was the first training session?" she asked

"It was awesome!"

"It was okay"

"Hm, what did you do?" sinea sat on the bed, while the boy joined her, Gon started speaking,

"Well, you know that string wing-san give me! Turns out it was nen, to show wing-san that I kept my promised over the two months"

"Then we started watching Hisoka match," interrupted killua, "to prepare him. Then some other stuff happened involving our friend zushi… but it create a lot of question about nen. Their so much we don't understand"

"Yeah, so we thought we could ask you to understand your abilities more!" concluded Gon with a grin.

Sinea nodded before smiling, "I will try and help the best I can"

"So, explain your abilities to us the one that I saw you place that sword in your book"

"Ah" she nodded, "that is metamorphosis art, and I draw and can bring things into reality and vice versa"

"Oh that's awesome!" Gon grinned, while killua had a thoughtful expression.

"So that time during the second phase? You had sea fish cause of that ability"

"Yes"

"Then why did you just create the sushi straight off the bat instead of making it? I bet you could make any type of food with cooking it"

Sinea gave the boy a small smile at his thinking, while she twigged her thumbs. "What was the task details?"

"To make handmade sushi" stated Gon.

"The key word in that sentence is handmade, she wanted to watch us create the dish. So if I walked back into the building if already made sushi it would create more questions than I would be willing to answer as nen is one of the world's worst kept secrets its better to hide the ability from normal folk. You understand?"

The boys nodded so she continued, "and onto your next point. Just because I can draw the food doesn't mean it's edible, I can draw apples and such and there will be find to eat however warm foods are harder's, most of the time if I brought them into reality the food is actually cold instead of warm. Then something just isn't right with the end product. It could be an exact replica but something is just missing from the finished result. Something I can never put my finger on."

"I see" mutter killua.

"And sometimes it's just better to just get and use the real thing, the less work I do creating things I can easily get, means more time I spend doing the things I love"

She smiled at the boys, the pair had thoughtful expressions on their faces as they thought.

"What do you know about gyo?"

"Gyo? The manifesting of nen around the eyes to increase sight and help the individuals see nen abilities that would be invisible?"

"Yeah that,"

"I know that you're going to have to master it, to be able to be able to watch Hisoka match correctly. You need to practice"

"Aye!"

They sat there in silence, sinea opened her little book pencil in hand as she began to sketch while the boys pondered on something they spotted since their blue haired friend entered the room. "Sinea, is your arm alright? What happened?" Gon asked, pointing towards the bandaged arm.

"I had another match today, didn't you know?" the pair shook they heads, to which sinea nodded.

Putting the book down, she started to unwrap the bandages showing them the burns blistering on her skin, "it got a tad heated, and my jumper got burnt to a crisp to. But I won nevertheless"

The boys eyes the burns before she re-wrapped it.

"Doesn't it hurt?" asked killua eyeing her while interest.

"Yes, but I have suffered worse"

The sliver haired boy nodded, looking at her in a new light. She yawned, before blinking wearying.

"I am going to bid you goodnight, it seems that the bed is calling me, speak to you soon"

"Night sinea!" yelled Gon.

"Good night" commented killua.

As the door shut behind them the pair cuddled together, "that top reminded me of Hisoka! With his cards…"

"Yeah your right!" Gon commented, "you think Hisoka gave it her?"

Killua snorted, "pttf, I can't see that creep giving anyone a present"

"Yeah but it smelt like him" Gon pouted. "Killua don't ruin my ship"

"Baka! It's bad we don't want him to hurt her" the sliver haired boy growled wanking the naïve boy across the head.

"Well, we can't really do anything about him…." Gon frowned before smiling, "we will have to see have it all turns out"

Killua sighs, "It's not that simple baka…."

 _To be continued….._

Hey guys,

Two chapters in one go! I'm on a roll! XD

Hope this chapter clears up some confusion about her abilities!

Especially for 'NobodyInParticlr' the user it wouldn't let me reply to..

Anymore questions I will try my best to answer them!

XD

Happy hunting xx


	21. Chapter 21

colours of the world

 _it takes times to create excellence. if it could be done quickly more people would do it..._

chapter 21

After that talk, sinea spoke to the boys often, giving them pointers here and there about their nen while creating her artwork. She watched all of their matches and were pleased by their development, the blue haired women wouldn't have to worry about them as much.

Hisoka kept popping up now and then, normally the strange male watch lie across her bed and make a pyramid of cards while watching her draw, paint create whatever project she was currently on. He had even found her phone in the artist chaotic room and place his number into the contacts.

Not that she minded much.

Currently gon and killua were dragging her to wings-san apartment, while keeping everything hush hush. So far the only thing that she understood was that the pair had been practicing water divination.

They wouldn't even tell her which category they were in but she could guess.

"Ah sinea!" wing-san smiled at the blue haired women before nodding to the boys, "glad you could make it today, haven't seem you in a while,"

"Time escapes me, I have been meaning to pop in but I kept forgetting" she nodded apologetically at the man in glasses who gave her a slight smile.

"Ne Ne~ sinea, you're going to watch us!" gon yelled jumping up and down with excitement.

"Of course, I guess that was why you brought me here" she smiled, taking a place on the sofa next to a scowling killua, "anything the matter?" she asked the stubborn boy.

"I still confused..." he mumbled,

"Confused about what?" she enquired, with a raised eyebrow.

"Your ability"

"Hmm, how so?" she questioned, "I explained it, that is metamorphosis art, and I draw and can bring things into reality and vice versa"

"Yeah I know, but we were watching your matches. That doesn't explain the fire, ice and petals"

She cocked her head, "I thought it would explain itself"

Gon sat on the seat beside her with an interested look, "actually I been wondering about it too, how do you do that!"

"Well I draw and bring creations into reality, correct?" the boys nodded, "so if my creation made of nen had artwork on the blade? Then I can bring that to life. It's like a drawing within a drawing? You understand?"

Killua nodded, though gon still had a confused look on his face, "drawing within a drawing?" he repeated.

She nodded, before turning back to wing-san who was watching the group with an amused expression besides him was a younger boy who she recognised as zushi.

"How about showing me the results of your training?" the teacher commented gaining the boys attention.

Sinea watched with amusement as gon went first, her sketchbook out and ready and the spiky haired boy exhales. The look of concentration on his face as he activated this nen. The water spattered, over flowing onto the tray below. He continued to pour in his nen as the two boys gasped in amazement, sinea sat a small smile covering her features as she capture the moment.

Killua went next activing his nen, before passing the glass for the group to drink. She dipped a figure in tasting the sweeten liquid. Sweet like his personality, or maybe it was the amount of sweet and chocolate the boy ate.

"Good, excellent progress boy!" wing-san stated, before all the males in the room turned towards her expectantly.

"What?"

"Your turn! We wanna see what you can do?" gon grinned tugging on her arm.

Her eyes widen slightly, "I can quite easily tell you which category I'm in"

"Nope, you're going to do this. You're not getting out of it" killua added.

Signing sinea nodded, stepping forward. Her expression turned emotionless as she activated her nen around the glass water. It was silent for a moment before the water stated to move little lights started to appear in the glass before suddenly everything when red. The water turned hard spiralling upwards like an icy sculpture, the water still red. Staying there for a moment, it soften and returned to its original shape and colour within the glass.

She gave the glass soft smile before stepping away. "Awesome! What does that mean?!"

"It means that I am I specialist" she stated, as killua pouted.

"I thought that your ability was more of a conjurer."

"True, my originally abilities, artist prediction and madness are both from the specialist category whereas my main one it that of a conjurer" she nodded.

"Now that is all done and dusted," wing-san spoke gaining the attention of the group. "I am happy to announce that Gon and sinea you have passed the secret hunter exam"

Sinea nodded, having already known about the secret secondary exam, nen – one of the worst kept secrets of the world. Now that, this was over she may as well as head home, she was in need to return to her gallery. "Gon, killua" she stated earning their attention.

"I am going to be heading back, I been away from my gallery for too long, longer than I expected."

The boys nodded, gon looked a bit disappointed. "I see..." his voice gloomy as he turned away.

She cocked her head, "what is the matter?"

"Well, I wanted you to watch my match against Hisoka. That was all" he stated looking at the floor.

Ah, yes the reason he was here to train for a fight against Hisoka…. She looked at his disappointed face, it was ripping her heart to pieces, "I…don't think it would matter..." she started turning away from the boys, "too much... If I say stayed here till after your match.."

She missed the looked of triumpth that flashed across both gon and killua's faces as she walked back towards the tower, the pair following close behind.

It was time for the Hisoka vs gon match. Herself and killua sat in the stands watched as the contestants stepped out into the ring. She was torn, not knowing who was going to win, or who to cheer for.

Gon looked determined as he stared at the red head, who gave him a mischievous look. Hisoka glanced towards the stands, golden eyes spotting the blue haired female. Her mismatch eyes watching intently, as her pencil scribbled in the notebook that never seem to leave her side.

How would he go about this?

Should he kill gon before he was ready to earn the girls wrath?

So much choices…

She could feel the increase in the magician dangerous nen from where she sat. Hopefully this wouldn't end in her friend being killed. She watched carefully as the match played out, impressed with the strategy that the boy came up with to get that one good punch in on the magician.

However gon is still the naïve boy she had met at the start of the exam. Easy tricked by the tricksters himself, she stepped down to the area killua in two as they made it to the defeated boy. At least he was in one piece.

"baka!" killua scowled, "you shouldn't have listened to him"

Gon stuck out his tongue, "at least I got that good punch in"

"Gon, you still need to work on your Gyo," sinea started, "if you keep using it you would have known when Hisoka put his bungee gum on you"

The boy nodded, before a grin spread across his face. "Ne~Ne~ it was pretty fun even though I lost"

"Baka! Its Hisoka, if he didn't have a thing for you that I bet you would be dead in a ditch" mutter the scowling killua.

She kneel in front of the boy, staring at his still innocent eyes. She patted his head, "I will head off now, see you in September. You have my contacts correct?"

The pair nodded as she stood, gracing them with a small smile, before is disappeared out of the area having already packed her bags before the match began. She was already by waiting for her flight, as her phone vibrated. Taking the small device out of her bra, quickly glancing at the id caller before putting the thing to her ear.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where little princess have you vanish to?~" a voice purred down the line. "You left without saying goodbye~"

"Apologises, but I needed to return home"

"I see I see~ your quick to pack and leave without a word and here I was expecting a celebration"

"Why would we celebrate?" she questioned, taking her seat on the plane.

"Because gon and killua have grown up! Of course"

"They still have a long way to go, you know that. It is the reason you're not killing them for fun"

"True true, buts there's anyways more than one reason for my choices~"

"I see,"

"Now where princess is home?"

Sinea blinked, watching the landscape at the craft started to move, "you know where, Hisoka. It's not like I'm hiding"

The magician chuckled down the phone, she could feel the smirk on his lips as he spoke. "Looking forward to seeing you again~"

He hung up allowing her to be consumed by her own little chaotic world. How long would it be till she meets the red headed magician again? Could she survive that all without the males company? She gotten use to the male being near her, would she see him again? He loved to fight what if he fought with someone he could not beat? She looked down at the sketchbook, a drawing of a smirking joker on the phone while watching a flying blimp though a clear glass window.

 _to be continued..._

Hi all!

Still all reading this I hope! Sorry about the skippy chapter wanted it to move along and develop a bit more like sinea and hisoka relationship! XD

Sorry about the delays I being drowned in work and uni, but im trying my hardest!

Lov ya all!

Happy hunting xx


	22. Chapter 22

colours of the world

 _there is a voice that doesn't use words. listen..._

chapter 22

Feet stopped in front of the small building, the gallery was wide but short consisting of only two floors. The main gallery on the bottom and studio/home in the top attic like space. The figure smirked, placing the professional done card to his lips as he took in the sight of the gallery. The gallery itself looked completely professional, big letters and beautiful artwork hung in the windows inviting those on the highstreets inside, like the sweets for the picking. The sweets hiding the horrors behind it all. In the hour of standing, watching the building for the shadows, a number of different people entered and exited the building, showing the popularity of the arts inside.

The figure chuckled to themselves before deciding it was time to pay the gallery a visit.

The red haired male stepped inside, head turning as he took in the sight of the painting. A number upon number of different artworks hung against the clean white walls, he could see landscapes of castles and forests. He could feel the power from the roaring seas threatening to jump out of the painting as he passed. Animal – predators and preys stared, eyes moving as his pass, some even causing the hairs on the back of his neck to raises. He took his time examining the pieces, seeing how the paint flowed on the canvas. He stopped by a giant tiger, saliva dipping from its jaws and sharp teeth ripped thought flesh. He smirked feeling the blood lust grew as the anticipation of the soon to be hunt of the spiders began, a presence entered he thoughts. Drawing a card he prepared himself.

"You, dear sir would love your new exhibition" a polite voice spoke up from behind him.

"Really now~ whatever is it on?" he questioned turning to the petite figure, quickly hiding his weapon.

The petite smiled, obviously someone who worked in the gallery. She wore a white blouse and black skirt, hair neatly tied in a bun. She held a clipboard in her hand as she gestured him to follower her, "this way sir, let the art speak for you"

He smirked stepping into the room, "the art work in here are influences by the heaven area. The artist has created a range of motion images based on the fierce battles fought in the area" the women stated.

Hisoka stepped up to an abstract pieces of black and red acrylics, "are all these done by the same person?"

"Yes, there's only one artist at this gallery" the women answered accordingly.

"And what about you? What do you do here? An artist no?"

The women smiling shaking her head, "no, I am not as skilled as the galleries owner. I am head of the business section, I chose the pieces and prices and keep the gallery functioning. As well as this I co-ordinate any special requests, if you would like our artist to paint a family portrait for example it would go through me"

"I see I see~" red head purred, and walked around the room looking at the artwork.

"Anything takes your fancy?" the women asked.

"Only the artist upstairs M'Dear" the joker stated turning towards the women.

"I'm afraid, she isn't taking any visitors. As she currently working on a big project for our round room"

"I see, what about seeing a frie-" **CRASH!**

A loud crash echoing though the building caused both Hisoka and the petite women's heads snap towards the ceiling. The women gasped sharply before running towards the backstairs hidden behind a large painting of a fantasy stairwell in a darken forest. Hisoka was quick on the women's heels as she flung the door open into the studio.

At the centre of the chaotic room stood sinea, her haired tied up into a messy bum. She wore the shirt he gave her, much to the red heads pleasure. Though there was a slight frown on his face when he noticed the women struggling to her feet, art supplies shattered on the floor from the women falling.

"Sinea!" the petite women exclaimed running to the artist side, to help her completely stand.

"I'm alright, Sarah" she stated not noticing the male stood in the doorway as she turned back to the large curled canvas, he could see the green streaks across the piece.

"No, you're not, that's the second time today that you have fallen over! You need to take a break"

"I have almost finished though" the blue haired women frowned

"Have you eaten? Have you slept?" Sarah ask worry lining her voice.

"I eat after I slept, the food should be on the side. I ordered takeaway see" sinea pointed to the takeaway on the side.

Hisoka walked over to container. The food was untouched, and stone cold. He rummaged about before spotting the receipt. He chuckled, "sinea~"

The man purred earning the attention of the two females, "Hisoka? I wasn't expecting you"

The red head smirked, "this was from four days ago and it's untouched"

"What! Sinea! You need to look after yourself" Sarah turned on the blue haired women, "I am ordering you food, and I will expect you to eat it! Your Hisoka right?"

Said male nodded, "please inform me went she finished the meal. I take it you know each other personality, otherwise sinea wouldn't have remembered your name"

"Sure~ will do" the male smiled pleasantly, as the petite women left the two to order food. He turned towards the blue haired female, "though she right you do need to look after yourself"

Sinea frowned, not turning away from the painting, "I don't need you on my case, I just sometimes forget…"

"Little princess, it's not just sometimes. You do it quite often especially when you have an interesting project, I have noticed this from the little time I spent with you"

He was not worried about the female, he was slightly he didn't want his entertainment to waste away…. or so he told himself.

He took a seat on the only space available– that happened to be on the bed, the room itself was more chaotic that the ones at the area, due to the fact it was bigger and had over twice as much stuff in it, he watched with amusement as the blue haired women painted slowly filling the canvas with greens and blue. It looked similar but he could quite put his finger on it.

Ten minutes later Sarah walked back into the room with two bag of takeaway, "I got you some two Hisoka, I hope noddle's is okay?"

"That fine" he stated before taking the bag of the women,

"Good, I be downstairs in the gallery if you need anything. Make sure she eats something"

He gave her a closed eye smile before turning to the blue haired women. "Listen to what she says and eat"

"I'm fine"

"do not make me force you, I'll make you sit on my lap like a good little girl, princess~" he purred blood lust rising at the thought of controlling artist.

Sinea signed before putting the brush down and making her way over to the stubborn magician. Sitting beside him she took the bag he handed her. They eat in silence using the chopsticks provided to eat the warm food. "What are you doing here Hisoka?" sinea asked, curious at the magician actions.

She knew she was glad to see the red head, it was driving her to the edge not seeing his painted face. Why did she have to be obsessed with something so unpredictable?

"I was in town and came to have a look~"

"Is that so? I though you would have stayed in the tower"

"Hmm~ were you missing me, dear sinea? ~" The man purred, golden eyes trailing over the females sitting form before landing on her face.

"What makes you say that?" Sinea spoke keeping her best poker face on as the magician leaned closer, a slender hand tilting her chin upwards.

The blush started too crept its way onto her check as the magician leaned in closer, eyes narrowed and his lips inches away from her own. His lips parted as he breathed out, "I had a hutch~"

She blinked, as the warmth was suddenly removed. Hand releasing her chin, Hisoka back turned from her as he swiftly exited the room. Only as the door shut behind him did she let the blush fully takeover her features.

"He… he was… he almost…"She couldn't comprehend what had occurred.

While the beetroot red girl sat dumbfounded by what could have almost happened, Hisoka stood back leaning on the closed door. That was too close, he thought hand covering in mouth. He was supposed to make her fall first… she had to make the move so he could break her, not him...

The jester really had fallen for the princess.

 _to be continued.._

hey all!

sorry its been awhile caught up in life DX

finally onto the next section of the story ooh wounder whats gotten happen!

will they finally kiss?!

who knows?

love ya all

happy hunting xx


	23. Chapter 23

colours of the worlds

 _You are the artist. You are the art..._

chapter 23

September was on its way, the autumn winds blowing the streets of the city. Sinea stared down at the two boys, both smiling up at her, "so you're trying to earn money to buy a game?" she questioned, the pair nodding.

"And you want advice on how to earn money quickly for the auction?" they nodded again. "Erm, I'm not the best person to ask you know"

"Yes, but we thought since you have a gallery that you would know a thing or two" killua stated gesturing to the painting around them.

"I paint and create I am not a business women killua, however I know someone who can help" she gave them a small smile before calling out.

Sarah popped her head around the corner, "yes?"

"Sarah, this is Gon and killua, I met them on the hunter exam" the blue haired women pointed to the boys, "they wanted some advice on earning money"

"Oh I see, I know a lot about too two. Even if sinea hasn't told me much"

"What do you mean?" questioned a curious Gon.

"Well I pictures tells a thousand words" the women smiled broadly, "so you need help earing money?"

The boys explained theirs plan, Sarah nodding before giving them some advice. Sinea watched form the side-lines, she never really understood the world of money and business. It was one of the main reasons she worked with Sarah in the gallery, the women had a way in the business world both real and underworld.

She blink as the boys turned towards her, "sinea! Will you help us?!"

She fiddled with the pencil in her hands, "I can't. You need to do this yourself, though if you really need help or if you decided to do something dangerous please inform me"

"Sure, we will kept you up to date"

"Where about are you staying at the moment?" she asked, as pencil scraped against paper. The lead coming off in patterns as she drew out the shapes.

"In this cheap hotel, don't worry were sorted." Killua stated giving her a small nodded while putting his hand in his short pockets.

"I see, have you heard from kurapika or Leorio?"

"Nope, not yet have you?"

She shook her head, having heard from neither of the older males. The pair must not have reach the city yet, or maybe they were busy? She doubted that they were avoiding her they weren't the type unlike a red head she knew.

Hisoka had made himself scarce since that moment.

And she had felt dishearten ever since.

"Sinea!" Sarah called drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "You have a job at the Nostrade manor, you're going to be late hurry"

A look of confusion flashed across her face before realisation stuck, "oh, I forgot about that"

The petite women signed, "I figured as much. Pack your things the car taking you they will be here in ten minutes" she turned towards the boys as the blue haired women disappeared, "sorry to cut your time short with her. She doesn't really interact with others much, thank you for being with her you don't know how much it means"

"It's okay lady!" Gon grinned, "Sinea amazing! She means a lot to us even if she doesn't know it"

Killua nodded before dragging the spiky haired boy by the collar, "let's go, we have work to do"

"Bye!" Gon yelled as the door closed shut.

"Oh they've gone" sinea stated upon entering the room empty room, Sarah watched with a smile at her colleague, before pouncing on the women. Giving her a rib breaking hug.

"What is that for?"

"For you growing" the women stated.

Sinea opened her mouth but was interrupted by a horn, "right off you go!"

-Time skip-

Sinea walked with a daze expression as the guard in front of her spoke, the words vibrated off the walls not making much different to the women in question. She came her to paint nothing else nothing more. The place itself was magnificent, even with the human painting littering the place it just added to the charm of the house.

She was ushered to a room where she would be painting, removing the bags off her shoulders (as using her nen would be too suspicious to the overprotective, kill first ask questions later, mafia family), she begun to set up. Curling up into a ball on the rickety wooden chair she produced her sketchbook waiting for her subject to arrive.

"Ooh I can wait to see how my painting going to look!" a squealed pierced her thoughts as footsteps sounded on the corridor. Sinea blinked sensing a familiar presence among the few walking towards her.

"You think is will take a while? I don't think I can wait" the same voice commented, as the doors swung inwards. She stayed seated as the group filed into the room, her dazed eyes watching with interested as they landed on someone in-particular.

Kurapika.

The blondes eyes widen in surprised upon spotting the blue haired artist. "Sinea!" he exclaimed.

"Good to you see too, kurapika" she nodded before turning to the other blue haired female. "You must be neon, I'm sinea, your artist for today"

"Kurapika, you know this person?" the lady asked, there was a tint of something underlining her voice, that sinea couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Yes, we met on the hunter exam"

"Hmm" neon pouted before turning to the artist. "I see"

"Whenever you're ready please get into the position you would like me to portrait you in" sinea gave the women a small smile.

Kurapika and the other guards moved about the room, himself and Melody stations themselves closest to the artist. "She's a close friend isn't she?" whispered melody as they watched the artist begin to sketch out on a smaller board.

"Yes, how'd did you know?"

"Your heart skipped a beat, and hers changed its tune" the small women stated.

"Changed tune?" the blonde questioned turning slightly towards his friend.

"I don't know how to describe it, at first it was as it is now peaceful and relax. Then it became more you-ish?"

He contemplated a moment before asking curiously, "Would a mental disordered affect it?"

"It could, but..." Her questioned drifted off, kurapika heart beat having confirm her forming theory.

Silence descended on the group, the rubbing off pencil on paper the only sound vibrating thought the room. Sunlight danced on the walls as the world outside moved, neon started too fidgeted slightly from sitting silent for so long, something which sinea noticed.

She placed her pencil down having completed the sketched and turned towards the women, "miss neon, you may move if you wish. I have the basic outline and will be finished in a few hours so you may take your leave if you wish"

The blue haired women jumped to her feet, "yeah! I was getting so bored"

"Myself and melody will stay here, to keep an eye on our guest" kurapika stated causing melody to raise an eyebrow.

"Aww! But I wanted to play" the lady glaring at the artist, "if you think about anything you will end up on the walls like all the others"

Sinea didn't flinched only replying with a small smile, "I do like the artworks on the walls they have a charisma about them, you have good taste"

The room dropped in temperature as the comments, she likes the grotesque torture methods? Neon was shocked at the commented but soon recovered, "do you?"

"Of course, I, myself never really work with that style of media so its refreshing to see the work still in practice"

Neon glanced towards kurapika before her eyes set on the artist, "do you have someone you like?"

"Depends on your version on like. I have people of interest whose aura and demeanour is enthralling and draw me in. Few are in the circle in which are called friends"

Neon's eyes narrowed before stepping closer to the seated women, "what about kurapika?"

"He is one of my friends" the women nodded, earning a grin of the lady.

"Yeah!" she jumped, before starling the artist, "you are my new friend! I never had someone with similar tastes as me"

Kurapika signed, confused with the turn of events. He swore his boss was bipolar sometimes, melody chuckled as the boy's obviousness to the girls feelings. As everyone par the three left the room, sinea paused turning towards the guards, "I see you have a fan"

"What?!" kurapika exclaimed.

While sinea smirked slightly, "I may be unsure on the emotions of myself, but for others, I need that ability to see can what lies beneath to create my works It what makes they come alive"

Melody chuckled again earning the girls attention, "nice to meet you..?"

"Melody"

"Sinea," the artist cocked her head watching the short women for a moment her visible dazed grey eyes studying her. "Are you by any chance a musician?"

"Why yes I am how did you know?"

"I see music when I look at you" she turned back towards the canvas, transferring the drawing across, making sure the proportions where correct. Behind her kurapika and melody exchanged confused looks.

 _To be continued…._

Hey all, just finished editing this chap, hope you like it!

Cant believed the magician is avoiding our dear sinea DX

Was it not meant to be?!

Happy hunting xx


	24. Chapter 24

Colours of the world

 _Times flies over us, but leaves its shadow behind..._

Chapter 24

Soon the news of the auction disappearance spread though the city like wild fire. She wasn't to bother about that though, she was more concerned about her friends, in their attempts to earn money (along with the help of Leorio) the group had decided to partake in the game of hide and seek, something brought in by the mafia to capture or kill the phantom troupe, whose was responsible for the disappearance.

However sinea couldn't help thinking that the name sounded familiar.

This leading up to her current situation. Sit in a café, listening to the plans of killua and Gon, how she got roped into this she wasn't too sure. Though it may have involved Gon's and killua cute faces and Sarah telling her she needed some fresh air.

She could a slip of the drink in her hand, sighing as the group discussed the next course of action spoke. "How do we catch those two?" Leorio started trying to come up with some ideas.

"It's impossible" killua stated earning the attention of the boys, while sinea opted to sketch the sky though the window. "We aren't strong enough to handle them."

"What was that?!"

"But it's still true, I knew it as soon as I saw them. My dad once had hit on a troupe member," sinea raised an eyebrow at the statement. There was something nagging her about the troupe, she felt as if she was forgetting something… killua oblivious to sinea internal thinking continued. "One of the few times I've ever heard him complain and said the job wasn't worth the price. That was when he told us to stay away from the troupe."

"Are they really that strong?" mutter Leorio.

"Would it help you to picture two Hisoka sitting there?" killua added, watching both Leorio and gon's face drain of all colour at the notion.

Sinea zoned out thinking, Hisoka still hadn't come to see her and she wasn't about to make herself look worry or needy about wanting his presence nearby. Her sketching started to become frantic as her thoughts swirls. She hadn't done anything right? He hadn't died.

The pencil stopped end on the page.

She could feel the tension from the unknown pair. Sinea looked out the window but from her sit she couldn't see the people below, so far she hadn't even manage to see a picture of the troupe members, which was bad considering she was supposed to be helping.

Sighing she took another slip of the tea.

"Then listen carefully. Gon and I will tail them. We absolutely cannot let them spot us, we'll use zetsu" killua took lead, while sinea shut her book watching as the pair when into zetsu. "Gon, I need you to make me two promises. If they see us, we give up immediately and escape. If I judge that further pursuit is impossible for any other reason, we give up. Got it?"

Gon agreed and with that the group split going their separate ways. Gon and killua tailing, herself and Leorio holding the fort. Well sort of, Leorio was going to keep an eye on the auction for the boys. "What are you going to do sinea?" asked Leorio, as the boys disappeared.

She thought for a moment before responding, "I going to go for a wander around the city, it's been a while since I looked around the place."

Leorio raised an eyebrow, "don't you live here?"

"Yes, but I tend to stay in my gallery most of the time" he nodded, as her glazed gazed looked about the square.

"Keep in touch" she nodded before turning away, passing through an alleyway she could out a larger sketchpad, and began to sketch on the bigger pages, people, the building on the streets she continued to walk down. She was in her own little world barely dodging out of the local's way as she sketched. That was until she jumped into someone.

On autopilot she turned towards the person and apologize, "sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" she stated looking directed into the male's grey eyes.

She kept her expression neutral as she turned away, she knew him. She recognised them, though he looked much older, he still had the same dark narrowed eyes he had as a kid and it seems- his obsession with swords. Nobu.

An old comrade from metero city. He was the one who originally taught her how to use a sword. The blue haired women continued to walk away, she wondered how he was doing? And the others from metero city were they all still alive and kicking, she hadn't see them since she was put in the alyssum but she never did forget their eyes. Their eyes that told their stories.

Nobu watched the retreating figure of the blue haired women, eyes narrowed slightly. "What's up?" asked machi, "she your type?"

He blushed slightly before rounding on the pink haired women, "what no! I just though I reconsidered her"

"Reconsider her?"

"Yeah, she reminded me from a lass I knew in metero city. But I heard she died so it can't be her"

Up on the building on either side of the street, both Gon and killua let out a breath. That was close. Sinea really knew how to get in dangerous situation without realising it. But again she is sinea…

X time skip X

It was late night, the sun was setting on the docks. The red light reflecting off the water, a ripple here and there from the floating boats and an occasional little sea creature dancing by the water tops before scurrying away into the dark depts. She hadn't heard of the boys, nor had she heard from Leorio for the matter.

Worry was setting to eat away at her gut. Her stomach in knots as she tried to think of positive outcomes.

She signed, and when to stand. Stopping mid-movement she felt something overcome her as her eyes drained of colour. "Artist prediction…"

The world moved around her, the sun now dying was level with the water in the distance as she came to, slowly she was losing the light of the glowing sun. A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked at the scene before her. Gon and killua surrounded by dark figures they features hidden by shadows. One had Gon in an arm lock with a dark shadow growing from it - she guessed it was killing intent. Killua on the other hand was frozen in the spot a card at his throat. A card she knew very well.

Hisoka.

She could see the red head male standing there despite the shadows hiding his figures, was he part of the spiders?

Scanned over the picture looking for anything to help pinpoint the boy's location. The building was in ruins, outside the window was more wrecked building. It was a start. Her phone was out in an instant and already ringing. "Hello?" Sarah answered.

"Is there any wrecked building around here?"

"Wrecked building? Theirs a few on the outskirts I think, a few tall ones place is off limits though so the safety reason why?" she asked.

Sinea didn't responded, already running towards the outskirts, "sinea? Why? What up-"

She hung up putting it away before doing the same with the sketchbook. "Breath in and out, in and out. They will be fine sinea," she told herself, "they big boys who can look after themselves and the picture didn't show that they were dying or anything…."

She just hoped she was right.

She hopped over the fence, she still had a way to go before she hit the ruin buildings. The stars were starting to appear in the sky above her as she took a step. Pausing as she sense people heading in her direction.

Gon and killua. she let a small smile grace her lips as they came into view, but the smile dipped as other slightly familiar aura followed behind them. She appeared in front of the boys needing to act fast, "do you trust me?" she asked.

Killua and Gon looked at each other before nodding, "three minutes then run okay?"

"What are yo-"killua was cut off as she grabbed the boys collars and threw them into her little sketch book. She had no time to answer questioned, as they changed from 3d to 2d, becoming little drawing on her page.

She flickered pages before she started sketching the skies above. Not a second later she was surrounded. She kept her head down, pretending not to notice them as she drew.

Paku looked closely at the blue haired female before her, they had been previously following the tail of two boys, who were suspected of knowing the chain user, but instead the tail when cold and in its place this women.

Machi's eye widen reconsidering the women as the one who had jumped into nobu in town, something was up with whole situation. Gut instincts telling her so. Both Phinks and Feitan studied the female, they felt like they knew her from somewhere, but couldn't pinpoint it. It was pissing feitan off to no end, that he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her.

The troupe waited a moment before making their presence known, "hey miss?" venture phinks. The females head snapped up, blue haired covered one eye but the other was cleanly visible shown them a pale grey eye with a glazed look about it. If it wasn't for the fact the page had a detail sketch of the sky they would have thought she was blind.

"Sorry, I didn't noticed you there. You need something?" she asked.

Sinea looked at each of them. Putting names to faces, yes she knew them. They used to be comrades in metero city, though out of these she knew paku the best. Maybe they would recognise her? If not she keep quite till they did. "Did you see anyone past this way?" questioned the small male.

Feitan, was he name though she thought he would have grown taller in her absence.

"Anyone past this way?" she repeated before looking up to the sky in thought, "no, though I can sometime not notice things"

Machi narrowed her eyes of the bluenette, something wasn't right. She glanced towards paku who nodded. "yeah, where looking for you boys?" paku stated walking towards the women before placing a hand on her exposed shoulder, "have you see them?" she questioned as her nen abilities activated.

"Boys?" questioned sinea, head tilted she was about to response as a shrill cry came from the blonde. Sinea jumped in shock, sketch book and pencil flying out of her hands and feitan pinned her to the floor a sharp blade to her neck. "What the hell did you do?" he snarled.

She remained silent utterly confused, "she didn't do anything feitan..." paku muttered weakly, "her mind is just so…"

Sinea's eyes widen, paku when into her mind? Even she knew it wasn't a good place to be in…

"Come on bring her with us, there's something up I can feel it" machi stated with a neutral expression.

"I agree" commented phinks, "something doesn't feel right"

"I much rather not..." sinea commented when on deaf ears as feitan pulled her to her feet before slinging her over his shoulder.

The group disappeared running towards the troupe's hideout.

A few moments later at the same location.

The book lay closed on the ground, alone on the cold muddy ground. A breeze swept across the land, causing the first few pages on the book to open. Nine grubby faces looked back, their faces sunken but the group had giant smile across their faces even if they eyes were deathly and spoke of danger.

Suddenly the pages started flipping, the book moving jumping slightly as the nen increase. Two 2d figures moved, being pulled out of the book by some unknown force. Soon the 2d became 3d.

Gon and killua gasped for breath as they fell to the floor.

"Please can we tell sinea to never do that again…." mutter killua.

"Agreed" Gon added, before looking around, "eh? Where sinea?"

Killua looked up in wonder, "her books still here… but where she?"

Gon stood picking up the sketch book and pencil. "Let's go"

"What why?"

"Sinea told us three minutes then run, I think this is what she meant" Gon stated.

Killua thought for a moment, before nodding the pair disappearing into the night, while the stars glittered in the twilight.

 _to be continued..._

hey all!

hows the holis so far?!

i cant believe it, our beloved artist been taken away by the spiders! what ever shall hisoka do

XD hopefully i can do this while keeping characters in check

love the troupe such a brunch of softies hehe

happy hunting xx


	25. Chapter 25

colour of the world

 _The more you try to control something, the more it control you..._

chapter 25

Sinea soon found herself in the spider lair. Quite literally. Feitan had place her down on a bolder by the only solid wall and told her not to move. She felt bare, with no sketchbook on her thigh, no pencil in her hair. She hoped the boys were alright, hopefully she could get herself out of this situation without it leading to bloodshed. She still had her paintbrush maybe she could use that instead? Feitan sat a few rocks over glaring at her slightly, the others looked at her curiously, all but Hisoka.

The red head control his expression behind his cards. Inside he was fuming, why was she here? Out of all the dangerous places she could turn up in it was here? He knew if her life was in danger he might try and protect it. But he also knew if her life was in danger he may just sit back and watch as her eyes goes red.

Options so many options. The jester must tread carefully around the princess, or he will lose his way and fall, he can't have all his plans falling apart.

"Why is she here?" questioned shalnark.

Her signal visible eye snapped towards the smiling blonde, before her eyes flickered towards machi as she spoke coldly. "After nobu let those kids escape we followed but lost their trail. It ended cold in their place was her. Something was off so we got paku to mind read her but..." her voice trailed off.

"My mind couldn't comprehend her." paku finished. "I couldn't read it, there was too much information compared to only. It was-"

"Madness" sinea spoke softly earning the troupes attention.

"Yes madness…" paku finished.

"So you brought her here why?" franklin asked.

"Something doesn't feel right with her…" phinks joined in, the troupe looked at her. Some had the feeling in their stomach while others didn't.

"I see what you mean, there's something just not right. Like I'm forgetting something" mumbled shalnark. "We will wait and see what dachno says"

The troupe nodded, going back to their positions while sinea looked around, putting names to faces. She could see Hisoka. He was still avoiding her, making sure not to look in for direction but she could see the slight frown behind his cards.

Then for the others, paku, machi, feitan and phinks she knew from metero city. Then nobu, who taught her how to use swords. But she couldn't spot uvogin anywhere, she always enjoyed his company. He and the swordsman never seem to leave each other's side. Other than that, she recognise franklin. He along with paku taught her how to shoot a gun at one point. The only other person she knew was shalnark, not that she could never forget that smile.

These were her old comrades from metero city, before she was whisked off to the alyssum.

She was slightly dishearten that no one actually recognised her. Granted it had been around ten years – she still knew their aura… she let lose a small sigh before she started to meditate. Trying to keep the chaos in her mind at bay.

Time slowly ticked by, the artist, frozen on the spot trying not to go mad while the troupe stood around. After this, she would send wing-san a message thanking him for the training he put her though, to delay the offset of madness.

She twitched slightly, her brush was still her hair was it not? Maybe they would allow her to doodle with it. She twitched again, unable to resist the temptation she slowly raised her hand but stopped as cold mental pressed against her throat. "I said don't move" a voice hissed.

She glanced blankly towards feitan before dropping her hand. "Suit yourself" she stated calmly before returning to her original position. Doubting that they would believe what she was trying to do.

Safe their lives if worse comes to worse.

She sighed. And waited. Waiting for their 'dancho' to come back and hopefully release her. Three hour and a half passed from her initial capture and this dancho figure entered the building. Her eyes widen slightly, this presence…

Eyes flickered to the doorway as the man entered. Slick back black hair, open fur coat reliving a toned chest. Cold coal eyes looking directly at her and a tattoo of St. Peter cross on his head. Kuroro, kuroro Lucifer another comrade she once knew.

And the closet thing she had to a family.

Kuroro stepped into the room eyes never leaving the blue haired figure. The corner of his lips upturned slightly. "It's been a while"

"That it has, kuroro" sinea stated giving the man a polite nod, while troupe members around them looked shocked.

"You now her dancho!?" questioned phinks.

Kuroro looked towards the troupe with a slightly puzzled expression, "you didn't tell them?"

"I was going to wait to see if anyone recognise me after all this time. Plus they didn't ask for my name" she stated simply, kuroro chuckled slightly, before turning to his spider.

"I'm surprise none of you recognised her, she's hardly changed."

The troupe was silent, Hisoka obviously keeping the fact he knew her quiet. Suddenly it clicked, "sinea!" nobu yelled appeared in front of the girl, "I knew I recognise you when we bumped into each other in town! I thought you died..." his drifted off.

She cocked her head slightly, "why would I have been dead? Did you personally see me die?"

"No but… you just vanished"

She gave him a small smile, "I was put in an alyssum"

Due to the mass of information, shalnark typed away on his phones finding out more information than she provided. "Sinea, place in an alyssum for the slaughter of 36 people. What actually happen is unknown according to the police report. But the child was deemed unsafe to be left in the public but was too young to be put in prison. This than she has move to several different alyssums, until she was deemed safe to the public and set up a gallery in the city." He whistled, "Feitan you would like these photos"

"Correct, I see your obsession with technology hasn't decrease of time" sinea stated, as feitan walked over to the smiling blonde, an eyebrow raised at the pictures of bodies ripped to pieces. "though I believe I did tell the police why I killed those men"

"And why was that? ~" Hisoka purred from his seat, a smirk danced across his face.

"They wouldn't return my sketchbook"

Hisoka chuckled slightly at her blunt retort, as a child she had little control over the madness. Meaning she needed her book with her at all times or she would start to lose control. Speaking of which, she was about to ask about getting her book back but she was interrupted.

"You mind explaining why you are here?" kuroro asked, she glanced towards paku who spoke up informing kuroro of the situation.

"..Though know I discovered who she is, I understand why I was unable to read though her memories."

The tattooed male nodded. Before turning toward the blue haired women a calculated look on his face, nobu stepped into her line of sight. Breaking her eye contact with the boss of the spider – the though just occurring to her. "I know why I didn't realise it was you! You're haired covering your other eye!" he exclaimed before he started messing with her hair.

Hisoka chuckled slightly, she looked like a child before a parent as nobu undid her hair quickly putting it all up into a mess bun. Reliving both her grey eye and red eye for the world, he finish placing the paint brush back into the bun.

"Ah, I missed you sin!" phinks called slapping her playfully on her back. Shalnark joined them

The three males stood before her big grins on their facing. Machi had a small smile gracing her features, something which paku caught both had missed the strange girls company after she vanished.

Franklin, was filling in bonolenov and shizuku on who she was, Hisoka sat seeming to not pay attention. While feitan sat on the side-lines but still close by listening intently as the three males told her stuff for their time separated. "Then me and uvogin where back to back enemies surrounding us"

Sinea glanced about, looking for the usually loud male, she couldn't see him nor could she sense him nearby. Feitan sighed noticing her expression "uvogin said he wasn't coming back till he defeated the chain user, but he hasn't returned…" He informed her softly.

Her expression fell, as the madness rose. She like him, the caveman always knew how to cheer her up in the trash hemp. He would allow her to sit on his shoulders while she sketched away – always a happy grin on his face no matter what. He was strong, never backed down from a fight.

She felt her neck tense up, twitching slightly. The three before watched her carefully, seeing the red wanting to dripping into her grey eye. She needed to calm down. They just said he hadn't return, he's still alive perhaps just taking his time; she tried to tell herself.

"Hey sinea!" her eyes snapped towards nobu who showed her his sword. "It's been ages we should spar!" her eyes return to normal.

"I currently do not have my blades on me, so I'm afraid we will have to postpone that spar" nobu pouted slightly but nodded nevertheless.

"Sinea, I have been meaning to ask" kuroro voice cut though any conversation. She poked her head around the male blocking her view. "Something didn't seem right and it's just clicked," the tattooed male continued, "where's your sketchbook?"

The troupe around her went silent, know who knew her paled slightly, "I dropped it when you brought me here"

"Fetain"

"On it boss" the cloaked male stated before vanishing into thin air.

Less than a minute later he returned empty handed, "it wasn't there"

She cocked her head in confusion, why wasn't it still there... Unless. Gon and killua took it with them…

"Oh dear" she muttered, "Would I be able to leave before something happens?"

"Actually I am going to have you stay here a bit longer, if you don't mind" kuroro said a book appearing in his hand. She eyed the book closely before sighing, with a shake of her head she stayed silent.

Why? He's seen the aftermath of the madness, seen the shredded bodies, seen the blood and the gore. It was one of the reason HE gave her the very first sketch book and pencil. The sketch book that forever stayed at her side, due to the book being caked in nen continuously it lasted so long.

He knew it wouldn't be safe without the book in her hands, without drawing – sketches to stop the madness from completely overtaking her mind. To push the images into the page before the thoughts completely consume her.

He knew it all, and yet he still puts his spider in danger.

There were similar thoughts of the troupe members who knew her the best. Hisoka's golden eyes watched with interest, what was dancho planning? Of course he was interested in what would happen, but he didn't want the princess to kill his precious toys nor did he want the princess to break before the time was right…

"Four hours" she stated earning everyone's attentions, "four hours is my time limit. You have been warned"

The troupe gulped, while kuroro and Hisoka smirked internally, though theirs thoughts were on different trails.

The room was silent, everyone keeping an eye on the blue haired women. Four hours, the four hour mark had passed and now there was the battle of control within the artist.

Her neck twitched as the dark thoughts started to rise, her nen increase putting the troupe on guard. She started to scratch her wrist trying to distract her from the murderous thought. She couldn't let the madness take over, she couldn't. She couldn't lose those she had meet after such a long time. She couldn't lose it and rise hunting the obsession that was currently avoiding her.

Did he know that he was currently ripping her heart?

She didn't understand it, he was so close yet he felt so far away. Her thoughts were confused by him. She wanted to draw everything that was hidden inside his eyes that held so much but shown so little. She wanted everything about him. Her head twitched violently, blood dripped to the floor. Her nails ripping though her skin, but the pain didn't arrive she couldn't feel it. The feeling of disconnection grew, but she wished it wouldn't be the madness that took over.

Hisoka and the troupe watched as droplet of blood dripped to the floor, they watched as the internal battle grew. Her nen grew turning to a dark red, as her grey eye started to be consumed by the red.

He held his breath, as the red started to take over. "Artist..." the girl spoke softly.

Abruptly it changed, her nen rapidly turning grey as the last of the grey patches in her eye grew. Pushing the blood red back. Back until it was nowhere in sight giving her the blind look. "….prediction" she breathed out before standing.

Hisoka breathe out, releasing the air he was holding as she moved towards the wall behind her. The troupe watched curious at her reaction, most relaxing as they realised she was no longer a threat. The red head moved closer, watching as the artist dipped the brush into the blood dripping down her flesh.

Though she artist seem dissatisfied when the blood. He watched with horror that didn't shown on his face as the artist use the knife in the brush to slit down her arm. A large gash appearing causing blood to pour down, dying her arm blood. She moved again this time opening a gash on the opposite arm. Allowing more blood to use as paint. A gasp escaped nobu as he moved forward going to stop the artist. Hisoka moved, "I wouldn't advise that~" he purred, "or it will be your blood painted on the walls"

"How would you known that?" questioned paku glaring at the magician.

He internally frowned realising his mistaken. Externally he smirked, responding cryptically "met on the hunter exam, and then again at heaven area. You could say I known her~"

Paku rolled her eyes before her attention returned to the female.

Blood dripped down sinea's arms, the pool growing steadily by her feet, but the female didn't show any signs of blood lost.

Finally, she stopped her brush clattering to the floor. As she stumbled to keep standing, as her sight blurred, she blinked swaying dangerously looking at the blood soaked wall. Her legs gave way, gravity pulling her downwards before an arm wrapped itself around her waist holding her up. Her head dropped unable to hold itself up energy completely drained thought she tried to keep herself awake. How? How was it possible for her to do two predictions in one day? Granted she wasn't complaining but now she was drained, confused and so very very tried. "Machi" she faintly heard from next to her.

"What does this mean?" the same voice rumbled.

"c-cant y-ou feel it?" she spoke softly, her voice slurring as she moved a heavy tongue. She didn't want to respond but she told her she should. "He wants it, want it badly"

The voice spoke again but her hearing stopped. She wanted to sleep but she knew she may never wake again. She had to fight it but her body slumped giving out completely as blackness consumed her.

 _to be continued..._

oooooh! looks whats happened?! after a happy meeting madness almost takes overs?

and two predictions in one day?! wounder whats going to happen? and kuroro?!

how will hisoka react to this twist in events XD

hoped to liked the twist in event cant have your going mad just yet :P

happy hunt xx


	26. Chapter 26

colours of the world

 _When i first met you.. i didn't realise how important you were going to become..._

chapter 26

Hisoka watched as kuroro gently placed the female down with narrowed eyes, machi was already by the girl's side; stitching and bandaging the girls cut arms. Kuroro had a thoughtful expression on his usually blank face, watching the girl closely before returning his attention to the blood soaked wall.

One of the figures was blatantly him. The figure painted in blood had a cross on his head, the only really noticed feature about it. It or him, was facing another figure that was completely blood soaked. Nothing about it had be made out other than the direction he/she was facing. The pair stood in what seemed like a rocky canon area. He could feel the tension and blood lust from the painting, the stokes bending in a mannerisms that screamed tension. Was he destined to fight this chain user? Or was it someone else, kuroro glanced towards Hisoka.

The male looked uninterested as he played with his cards. But there was a hint of worry and something else he couldn't put his figure on in the magician eyes. Confirming to kuroro that he definitely knew her, more than he let on.

"Shalnark, you have her current address?"

"Hai, dancho" the smiling blonde called looking up from his phone.

"You and nobu, mind taking her back after machi finished patching her up?" both men nodded as machi called out letting them know it would be five to ten minutes.

Soon enough the girl was patched up, machi was giving the boys instructions to leave on a note for the girl while nobu gentle picked her up her head limply leaning against his chested. Shalnark nodded taking in all the information, golden eyes narrowed as he watched the pair disappeared in the shadows the limp figure of sinea in the swordsman's arms. His heart twinge in pain like something was crushing it, he took out a card from his deck. The queen of hearts.

She was the queen of his heart. The princess capturing the attention of the jester, a player of interest, once she was a pawn easily disposable but now…

He wasn't sure he could kill her when their game was up anymore.

x- Time skip -x

Gon and killua knocked onto the door of sinea room above the gallery. Receiving no answer they exchanged worried glance before killua tried the handle. It creaked and sung easily open. The pair crept into the room, making sure to tread carefully in the room. The room was messy art equipment and painting upon paintings were litter on thought out the room.

Killua tapped on Gon shoulder, causing the spiky haired boy to pause. The soft breathing could be hear, Gon pointed towards the corner. Slowly they venture around the scatter tables towards the corner. It came into sight and though the darkness the pair could make out the silhouette of someone sleeping, creeping closer the moon light from an open window, lit up her face.

The pair signed out in relived, she was okay.

They studied her for a moment making sure that sinea was alright. Killua stared directly at her bandaged arms that were on show before nudging Gon. The spiky haired boy nodded placing the book and pencil on the bed besides her before turning to leave.

As soon as the door clicked behind them. A phone was out and dialling. "Hey kurapika?" Gon started.

"You find her?"

"Yes, she's passed out on the bed" the young boy stated before killua took the phone from him. "Her arms are bandaged, she's never bandaged her arms before and there's a strong stench of blood. A lot of it"

"You think she killed someone of the troupe?" kurapika questioned down the line.

"No" it was Gon who spoke this time, "I think it was her blood. It smelt familiar"

The blond signed, "Right, stick your head back in tomorrow with Leorio. She back and safe that all that matters at the moment. There wasn't anything that could cause her to be at risk?"

"No, other than her nen being low"

"Right, I got to go. Speak you to two sound" kurapika stated before hanging up.

The boys took one glance towards the door before sighing. Heading back to their own hotel rooms for some well-deserved rest.

x- Time skip -x

Time clicked away slowly as the clouds drifted across the sky, the moonlight illuminating the sleeping city below. Sinea lay still her body unmoving in deep sleep, breathed deeply. Her body not acting as the moonlight lit up her face. It looked drained, sickly as if all her blood had been taken away. Which was close to the truth.

The room was still and domain, in its chaotic nature. Scrap paper lay about with doodles for new ideas for projects and individuals pieces. Canvases lay stacked up, leaning against each other, the ones that will never go up due to their personal nature. You could see the colours lighting up the white frames as the moonlight drifted across the room.

Hidden in the corner, hidden away for prying up was a mass of madness the pages ripped and blackened telling a viewer of the chaotic brush strokes of the murder.

Any surface in the room was covered, be it by paints – oil, acrylic, watercolours – pencils of every colour. Pens half empty of ink just waiting to be used. Of multiple books, sketch books and other art books alike. Their spines and cover unreadable due to age and use.

A cloud drifted across the moon high in the sky. Sending the room into darkness. Nothing could be seen, only the fluttering of the open curtains as a small breeze make its way into the room and the slow sounds of the sleeping figure.

The cloud moved, lighting up the room was more. Only this time the sleeping figure wasn't alone.

Stood by the bed, was a darken figure. He crouched, a slender hand stoking the figures in a tender manner. They stayed like that for a moment, neither moving as the figure watched the sleeping figure intently. "Look what you're doing to me..." the figure muttered to himself. His eyed focusing on the girls face as he continued to softly stoke her hair.

He spotted the note on the girl's pillow, knowing full well she wouldn't notice it when she awoke. He picked it up, looking for the best place to put it. His eyes flickered down towards the small sketch book. It seems the missing book had been returned, it made the perfect place to put the note. Slowly he moved putting the note in place before standing. Unable to stay much longer or his missing presences would be noticed.

He looked at the figure one last time before kneeling down, giving the figure a quick kiss to the forehead.

A cloud drifted across the moon once more, and by the time to moonlight illuminated the room. The figure had gone leaving the sleeping sinea alone once more.

 _to be continued..._

oooh filter chapter here! i wounder who the mysterious figure was ;)

could be anyone!

ahh why is it i write more stories than i do assignment work? i am so behind but i cant help myself telling tales XD

anyhow, uni holis finsihed now gonna have to knuckle down and do work D'X dont wanna

hope you enjoyed this random chapter will update soon

happy hunting xx


	27. Chapter 27

Colour of the world

 _sleep is the best medication..._

Chapter 27

She awoke to a pounding headache. Shifting in the bed, she soon realised it was not just her head that was banging. Blurry sight drifted towards the close door, it rattled as someone pounded hard on the wooden frame. The pounding join along with muffled shouts before everything when silent. She was about to drift back to the land of dreams when the door flew open. "I'm sorry sinea, they wouldn't take no for an answer" Sarah called stepping into the room behind the intruders.

She sat up slowly, blinking her sight into focused as her headache worsen. "It's okay," she muttered. Using a hand to prop herself up, her finger tips brushing against bound leather. Feeling her sketchbook under the palm of her hand, she let out of relived sigh before turning towards the intruders. "How may I help you?" she spoke softly a tried edge on her voice.

The men in black suits exchanged looks, before speaking, "sinea? The owner of this place. Hunter and a completer at the heavens area?"

She nodded slowly trying to work out what exactly they wanted her for. "We would like to come with us, we have a job that we need you to be part of"

"Hell no!" scolded Sarah, stepping in-between the blue haired women and the men. "Can't you see she isn't well?! She shouldn't be doing anything other than resting"

"Stay out of it" growled one of the men pushing the petite women out of the way.

"What is the job?" sinea questioned slowly, trying to defuse the upcoming fight. A fight she knew in her current state she had no chance of winning.

The group turned towards her, Sarah still glaring at the men. "Were from the mafia, we seen your skills and the higher ups have requested that you come and guard tonight auction against the spiders."

She raised an eyebrow as frowned slightly "I am not that skilled. And I will have to decline," she rubbed her temples trying to soothe the pounding headache, this was from overusing her Nen she was sure of it. But at least it didn't go as badly as it could have. Moving the sour thoughts away she turning her attention back towards the suited men, "I am it no condition to work currently"

The men exchanged glanced before turning round, phone out and dialling.

Their voices muffled to her ears as she pulled the covers tighten around herself, grabbing her book and pencil. She glanced down noticing a slight different it what it usual felt like. A paper note stuck out from the pages, brows furrowed wondering who would have put it there before a cough interrupted her thoughts.

"Sorry ma'am but we still need you to come with us" one of the men started, Sarah looked like she was going to brush a vein as the other spoke, "our boss doesn't believe that being unwell is an excuse-"

"He what?!"

"And asked that your presence is needed. He says that if you truly are unwell to use your presence to deter intruders" _What presence…_ sinea questioned internally as the man continued. "If you refuse we have been order to burn down the gallery"

"Burn down the gallery? Are you kidding!" Sarah finally blew a fuse, while sinea sit letting the information sink in as the women ranted. "can't you see she is ill! She slept for the full day and still needs more rest, she shouldn't be fighting at all! Call yourself men asking a sick women to do your jobs and then have the nerve to threaten us in her home! We are not some mafia thug in which you can just order around. You fuc-"

"Sarah" her voice cut though the petite women rant. "I think they have heard enough" she nodded towards the man, their faces pale and conflicted. Eyes twitched, sweat dipped. There didn't want to do it, but orders were orders she knew that.

"I will come, but I'm afraid I will not be able to help much." The man sighed out with relief before their breath was caught in their throats as dark aura grew around the blue haired female, "but if you dare threaten my gallery again…I will kill you"

They nodded, the malevolent aura returning to her form. Sarah gave her a knowing look. She was lucky that the pair before them didn't know nen, or she wouldn't have scared them so much. She signed thought her nose. Let's hope that nothing would happen, she only had a little portion of energy left and doubted it would suffice.

"The car waiting outside for us" she nodded, swinging her legs out of the confinements of the covers. Her movements sluggish, aches rattle her body, not wanting her to move. The headache worsen trying to drag her back to sleep, her vision blurred body swaging. Breathe in and out, in and out. She didn't move till the dizzy spell became more bearable.

"Sinea," the stern voice of Sarah broke thought her trance, "take the covers and pillow, sleep while you can." The women moved over, placing the covers and pillow into her hands while whispering. "Try and not use your nen, you don't have enough to sustain yourself. The next time you use it, you will pass out if you're lucky…"

The blue haired women nodded, having work out the situation with her nen from awakening. Her movements were sluggish as she stood, slowly making her towards the doorway covers and pillow in hand. It was then she noticed the bandages wrap from her wrist to elbow before disappearing pass the sleeves of the shirt she wore. Looking down she spotted the card symbols on its plain fabric. She wasn't wearing this yesterday and where did the bandages come from…

She sent Sarah a questioning look. "Your jumper was covered in dried blood, so I changed it" she answered her unasked question _. But what about the bandages_?

Suddenly the memories from last night came rushing back, the troupe. Old friends. New friends. Family. The madness. Blood. So much blood. Her blood painted on the walls. Her knees buckled under her weight, unable to hold her up any longer. Machi, it must her been her she always had a thing for first aid. "Sinea!" a worried voice called, she felt arms pull at her, helping her to stand before she regain the ability to move again.

Breath in, breath out.

Slowly she made it into the car settling in the seats before, finally she was able to read the note left in her book, a small smile graced her face as she read the scribbly writing. The note confirming her theory about Machi.

 **Hey! Machi told us to tell you to be careful! She's the one who bandaged you up by the way.**

 **Make sure to change the bandages.**

 **Not do take part in a fights, the stitches could pop and you will bleed everywhere.**

 **Take it easy lots of rest! Do not strain yourself.**

 **We pop round to see how you're doing in a few days!**

 **Shal and nobu**

 **P.S. the place looks nice**

Placing the note back into her sketch book she reattached it to her thigh, before curling up pulling the covers around her tried form. She drifted back to sleep as the city flew by as the car drove with a low hum.

to be continued...

hey guys sorry for not updating for sooo long.

been doing sooo much assignment work :( but i thought i better upload something for you lot!

hopefully it isnt too bad, more things like come into light on the next chapter... hehe

and dont worry it will totally make sense XD

enjoy!

happy hunting xx


	28. Chapter 28

colours of the world

 _Damaged people are dangerous... They know how to survive..._

chapter 28

She felt someone shake her slightly, wearily she blinked. Opening her tried eyes with looking at the man dully. "Sorry to wake you miss, but we're here" she nodded, slowly and sluggishly making her way out of the car. Yawning she took in the sight of the building.

It was grand, tall and currently looking like a fort due to the number of armed man about the place. She held the covers and pillow in her arms while slowly following the men, ignorant of the pitiful stares they were being sent her way.

"In here miss, wait in here till everyone present and you will be given the brief" one of the men stated leaving her to her own devices in the luxurious room.

It seems she was the first one here.

Having first pick of the chairs, the bluenette chose a comfortably armchair to snuggle into her cover and pillows placed and wrapped around her form as she drifted back to a dreamless sleep in an attempt to dull the headache.

She drifted to consciousness but kept her eyes closed. Breathing deep. As she concentrated on the new presence's in the room. It seems that two people had just entered, choosing to the take the seats on the sofa. Her body was still tried and sluggish, a headache still raged behind her temples and in all honestly she felt like the dead.

She stayed like that. Unwilling to move or open her eyes, still in her dozing state as more individuals stepped into the room. Each feeling different from the last. Suddenly two imposing presences stepped though the threshold. Interested gnawed at her stomach, giving in to the growing curiosity she cracked a lid. Her grey and red eyes staring directly into their slivery blue hues.

They were so much like killua…

Their eyes dead but alive, the amount of blood on their hands were evident in their eyes. Dangerous, just their eyes screamed danger and she hardy even started on how their presence felt. If professionals like these were here… why was she needed?

She shifted unable to resist the urge to draw the pair. She pulled the cover down placing her book on top while she flicked though towards the profile of killua. Her movement gaining the attention of the other hunter in the room. "Looks like the sleeping beauty is awake" one chuckled.

She glanced towards him with an uncaring face before returning to the sketch. Drawing the older zoldcks alongside killua, his mother and the small boy that was with her at the time her and the group when to rescue killua. "Oi, don't ignore me!" the same voice called, "you shouldn't be in here anyway"

"Why is that?" she questioned, her voice quite as she turned her glazed towards the male. He had a cut across his eye which was the only interesting thing about his face.

"Cause this is the room for professionals being hire by the mafia, princess"

Sinea frowned, not liking how the word rolled off the male tongue. Only the red head magician could call her princess. With anyone else… it just didn't sit right on her stomach. "I was told to come here, if anything I was here first so you should leave"

She returned to her drawing before continuing, "moreover if I was an enemy you have just gave me important information you need to learn to hold your tongue and think before you speak" her voice was cold and void of emotions as she spoke, causing the scared male to bristled and blush at the same time.

She could felt eyes on her but she refuse to meet them. "Listen here girl, you have no idea who you're dealing with. You're not fit to be a fighter, deadly work this"

She responded automatically, "one I am an official hunter, two I am not here by choice. If it was up to me, I wouldn't be here. So please stop whining your making my headache worse"

"Are you mocking me? Shall I teach you want a real hunter is?" he growled.

"Do not threaten her, she only speaks the truth. She has been requested to be here" an old voice interrupted whatever her retort would have been. She looked up, eyes locking onto the speaker, the oldest of the zoldyck pair. _Requested? Who had requested her?_ He had an amused smirk on his face as he turned towards her. "How much did you lose?" he questioned, his eyes dropping towards the bandaged arms.

"Most of it" she stated simply. He nodded is what seemed like approvable before the roomed descended into silent. The door opened a small bald man who she instantly disliked stepped into the room. He was complaining about something she didn't care about though her ears perks up upon hearing the nostrade family…

No soon as he mentioned it, the door swung wide. A familiar face entering the room.

Kurapika.

His eyes landed her form wrapped in blankets and narrowed as he processed the information. She looked carefully at the boy, noticing the contacts hiding his beautiful hues. Why did he have to hid them, she still hadn't seen the beautiful red hue she was told about, internally wondering whether it would be like her red eye or more passionate.

He hid the surprise well, as he stood behind her seat in what could have been seen as a protective manner. She could feel his gaze on her as the bald man spoke, giving them the run down.

Kurapika watched the bluenette before him, as zenji spoke giving them the introductions. He had already had the run down by the boss, which was a good thing in hindsight. His thoughts were a tornado of thoughts, why was sinea here? He had spotted her when entering the room, her skin a sickly white, the bags under her eyes stood out more. She looked like she would break at a single touch, wrap up in the blankets. A pillow to help prop up her head. She shouldn't be here.

His eyes drifted towards the bandages, the ones gon and killua mentioned. Did the troupe do that? The pair had said that she saved them from being re-caught, if they did that then why let her live? They were the releasing type… he stopped his train of thoughts before they when into the dark areas of his mind. He needed to focus he could deal with sinea in a moment.

"…only the results matter, tell us what you need and we will provide it."

"A detailed map of the building" a hunter said, while another added. "And of the neighbourhood"

Kurapika glanced at the other men sat in the room. Working out their strengths as some started to discuss codenames. "Call me blue"

"Shouldn't the lady be blue given her hair?"

Sinea raised an eyebrow, she didn't want a codename… why would she when she was just going to find a quiet corner to sleep.

"Nah, she's sleeping beauty. The little lady should just sleep letting the real men deal with this" another commented, while sending her a wink.

She was silent, her face neutral, "fine by me," she shrugged not particularly caring, before muttering in an undertone "I was going to sleep anyway"

Zeno smirked with amusement, sliva still wearing his passive expression, while kurapika held in a sigh. The only ones listening closely enough to hear the comment. Sinea zoned out no longer caring much as zeno and sliva relived themselves to the group. Kurapika stood arms crossed as he thought only entering the conservation when one of the stronger men, with a hat asked him a question.

"A clumsy collaboration will only tangle us up. The ones who need support can use the men from the community"

With at it was decided the group would work separately.

Sinea felt a tap on her shoulder, glancing towards the blonde she gave him a questioning look.

"Don't get involved, fine somewhere quiet and sleep okay? Promise me you won't fight tonight" kurapika stated, his grip on her shoulder tightening slightly, the unspoken words hanging in the air, I can't lose you too.

"I cannot promise that I won't fight, if I am force then so be it. But don't worry I plan on sleeping tonight away. I will leave my phone out so you can track it if needs be"

Kurapika nodded knowing it was the best answer he could hope for. "Stay safe, we will talk later"

She gave him a small forced smile as he turned away. Quickly she gathered up her things, clutching the covers to her chest as she walked down corridor after corridor, not really caring about where she was going. Soon she found a nice spot and set up camp her back against the wall. Head on the pillow as she drifted off to sleep once more.

 _to be continued..._

hey all!

soooooo... basically i had to slit this chapter and the next one into two cause it was toooo long XD

oopies

okay, so the next one should *fingers cross* be up soon

glad your all enjoying it and are still reading this story!

happy hunting xxx


	29. Chapter 29

colours of the world

 _The past is behind, learn from it... The future is ahead, prepare for it... The present is here, live it..._

chapter 29

Heat, she could feel another presence. Its heat radiating thought her tired form. At took her a moment to realised her head was laid on someone's lap, the individual's hand softly stoking her haired as she slept by. Slowly she drifted to fully conscious, stirring on the lap she shifted slightly.

"Brother" she spoke softly.

"Sister" his sooth voice spoke out, echoing off the walls.

"I'm still upset at you..." she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

The man chuckled deeply, "I'm sorry, I wanted to see how much you grown. It's been too long"

"It has... But there are better ways to go about it"

"I would have stopped you from killing them, I have done it before. I can stop the madness again" he stated, her hair curling round his fingers as he moved.

"I know kuroro..." she opened her eyes looking up towards the dark haired male. A small smile bear his features as she said his name. "I just hate it, one mistake and it all over for you…"

The man chuckled, "it's one of the reasons I adopted you as my sister, sinea, always keeping on my toes"

"Still putting up a font I see" she frowned, letting her eyes lid drop close, body relaxing into his hold.

"As always..." he was quite a moment, "I was getting back at you by the way..." She was quite letting him continued with what he was saying, "…For disappearing all those years ago. It's good to see how much you grown. Why don't you tell me what you been up to?"

Sinea gave give a short nod, before going over her story since there were separated. She was brief, no much happened in her life that was really mentionable, but kuroro was interested nevertheless. The heartless man with the cross tattoo, head of the phantom troupe. S-rank criminals, a group of thieves. Was her adopted brother.

 _-Flashback-_

 _A young sinea sat in the dirt, a stick in hand drawing swirls into the mud. The brown mush mixed with red paint. Paint she made from the fresh bodies around her._

 _She hadn't killed them, no, someone else had. Their throats neatly cut, left to rot in the trash heap known as metero city. The bodies slowly starting to smell in the heat of the sun, not that she minded nor cared about it. You soon got used to the smell of decaying bodies in a place like this._

 _She ignored the steps of someone walking towards her, instead her wide innocent like eyes concentrated on the patterns before her. A repeated pattern in the mud, the lines not making any sense to anyone else only madness. But for her it was a means to an end._

 _The steps light grew closer, before circling her like you would a wild animal. She could feel eyes on her before a rustling of fabric. The person, whoever it was, was searching the bodies for anything of value. She glanced up catching the person's face._

 _A young boy, her age if not a year or two older. Black raven hair, pale skin and black void like eyes. On his skin hung baggy ripped clothes, but it was his void like eyes that drew her attention. She realised she was staring when the boy looked directly back into her mismatched eyes._

 _His own widen a moment, before narrowing. "What are you looking at?" he asked defensively._

 _The child did respond only stepping away from her pattern and quickly sketched the boys features into the dirty ground. There were rough, and badly draw like a child, but you could still tell who she had drawn, a natural gift is seems. After finishing she returned to her pattern, ignoring the confused look of the boy before her._

 _The boy's eyes narrowed before ducking down behind a dead body, spotting a figure lumbering towards them. "Oi!" he whispered yelled, trying to get the girls attention._

 _"Hey brat," a hoarse voice yelled, the figure. Male. Towered behind the crunching girl who continued to draw into the dirt. The male growled, grabbing the girl by the scruff of the neck before lifting her up._

 _The boy watched, as she hung limping, like a doll before turning her head staring blankly at the man holding her, the stick still clutched in her small hands._

 _"You'll sell at a fine price girly" the man growled._

 _"Let go mister" she commented with indifference, "I don't wanna kill you"_

 _The man laughed, with holding her up in the air, "you! Kill me! HAHA, what a joke"_

 _The small child frowned a childish pout of her face, "don't say I didn't warn you, I need new paints"_

 _The man took a moment to register her words before the laugher died, giving her a questioning looks, "paints?" he questioned right as the girls thrusted the stick into the man's throat._

 _He screamed, as she pulled the stick dislodging it from the man's neck, widening the nasty gash. He dropped the child, grabbing his neck to steam the bleeding. It didn't work. Sinea watched him blankly as he swung, the child easily moving out of way of the clumsily man flying fist._

 _The stick still in the child's hand as she stabbed it into the man stomach, causing him to falters more blood poured of the male. He fell to his knees before falling forwards, life leaving his already dead eyes as the pool of red liquid grew beneath him._

 _The boy watched as the girl moved forward using the stick to draw in the dirt, red strays in ground from her newly acquired 'paint'. He moved towards the body, the girl no minding his movement. He search the pockets looking for anything of value. He sat on the ground watching the girl's movements eyes narrowed in calculated thought. "What's your name?" he asked._

 _The girl paused, head turning towards him while a finger pointed to herself. "Yes you"_

 _She was silence before a small voice spoke, "sinea"_

 _"Hi Sinea, I'm kuroro and I am going to be your brother"_

 _-End of flashback-_

He had took her under his wing while in metero city, gave her the very first sketch book. He was her very first friend. Frist family. He introduced her to the rest of the gang, she became close to them but her bonds with kuroro was far stronger. There were, he was someone who taught her how to fight. Someone who watched her back as she did the same to him. One of the very few people who she held in her closest circle. Someone she knew she could trust with her life.

Even with their time apart she knew he wouldn't kill her. She would put her life on the line to prove it.

"Sounds like you have fun" kuroro nodded, a small smile on his face. "Before you left I was going to ask you to join me, the others agreed that you should join the troupe"

"The troupe? You know I not have the heart for it" he nodded at her responds, as if knowing she would say that.

"The offer still stands by the way, it's why I wanted to see you. There's a place now open."

She scrunched her brows together, as something clicked in her brain, "you wouldn't have had anything to do with me being here would you? You requested me to come here no matter what?"

He chuckled, a smirked lined his voice even though she couldn't see it – she could hear it. "Yes, I pulled some strings. Needed to speak with you, sister, without anyone interfering and I didn't want to draw attention to the chain user before our job here was complete"

Sinea signed, "I phone call could have worked you know." She stated sourly, "Enough about my story, I want to hear yours brother"

He told her, his voice melon as he told her about the troupe, of the stories of theist. Of his favourite hunts. "Scarlet eyes…" she mumbled, after hearing a particular story. Why did is sound so familiar.

"…their eyes are beautiful, a scarlet red that glimmer with something magically. You would have love it, I could see you staring at them for hours tiring to get every detail out of them" She nodded, before speaking.

"I remember seeing something like that, in a prediction, eye reds of blood I called it"

Kuroro chuckled, "still spying on me I see..." before continuing his tale. A soft silence fell between them, she started to drift into sleep as kuroro continued to stoke her head as he used to so long along.

"There's something I have been meaning to ask you" kuroro spoke up, breaking the silence.

She hummed, telling him to ask away as she blinked herself awake, it sounded serious. "What is Hisoka to you? He seemed abnormally worried about you when you collapsed. And how you speak of him is tenderer compared to how you speak about your friends"

She shifted, struggling to sit up to face her brother. She leant against the wall and pondered upon the question. "He is something. At first he had an aura about him that I like, I could create piece after piece yet it still wouldn't relive all. His character is like the joker. A game changer. But something changed." She paused, thinking about the right way to word her feelings. "He moved from a subject of interest which was what he was during the exam to something more. I wanted to draw everything about him. I was becoming more and more obsessed with him. I'm attracted by him, I want to be besides him but it's different to how I feel about my friends and you, I can be obsessed but I don't need to be near you all the time. It's like I'm addicted to something I have no control over…"

Kuroro stayed silent, letting her words sink in. His dark eyes looked down towards the bandages in thought before a chuckled escaped his lips. "It looks like you're not the only one interested"

She tilted her head, "what do you mean?"

"He gave you that shirt correct?" she nodded, "and how did you feel when around him? Does your heart speed up?"

"I was grateful, it always speed up when he's really close and I become flushed"

Kuroro stared at the female blankly, does she really not realise? She was obviously in love him the male and from what she described … the magician seemed to like her as well, if not love. He had marked her with his own signature mark. The playing cards symbols claiming her as his. Internally he frowned, he didn't approve. What so ever. The older brother instinct kicking in, unless Hisoka proved to him he wouldn't allow it.

There was a sudden increase in nen, spreading out along this floor. It seems his time was up. "You should sleep, thought it may get a bit loud, we will speak later. No need to infer"

She yawned nodding, as kuroro stood up letting her lay down against the pillows. "Sleep well sinea," he muttered, moving towards the stage. The pieces already set in place. After this; a word with Hisoka was needed.

to be continued...

ooh kuroro going to have a word with hisoka about sinea! :O ooooh

sooo what do people think?!

like the twist in events! XD bet you didn't see that coming! :)

now the question is should i put more flashbacks of sinea in metero city into the story or not? is more needed to fill in the gaps about sinea's past?

enjoy!

happy hunting xx


	30. Chapter 30

Colours of the world

 _A single day is enough to make us a little larger or, another time, a little smaller..._

Chapter 30

A battle raged and roared before shaking the building fountains, then silence. Pushing a particular large bolder away he looked toward the current head Zoldyck, black eyes flicking towards the oldest male in the room who was grinning. Before his eyes zooming in on a sleeping figure.

Kuroro watched in though as her chest rose and felt in a slow rhythmic pattern of sleep.

"Godfather eliminated" sliva passed on illumi messaged, good the game was in his hand.

Zeno and sliva started to move away their contract having been cancelled due to the death of their client, they paused eyes turning towards the sleeping figure. "She slept through it all?" questioned zeno mildly surprised that the girl had managed to sleep though all the chaos.

"You seem surprised? Can you not see the state she is in?" questioned kuroro with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but I had hope the noise would wake her" the older Zoldyck stated with a slight frown.

"You wish to speak with her?"

The older zoldyck nodded, kuroro moved forward hand reaching towards her sketchbook attached to her thigh. A small hand griped his wrist while the girl shifted, glassy multi-coloured eyes glared at the male. Kuroro twisted in her grip pulling her into an upright position, "they wish to speak with you" kuroro pointed towards the zoldycks.

"killua's family?" she questioned with a yawn trying to shake off the sleep that clouded her vision and thoughts. Her head still pounded, the tiredness pulling at her mind while her body wanted to shut down, She felt kuroro's gentle hand on her shoulder holding her in place.

"Sinea correct?" Zeno spoke while Sliva stayed silent; watching the interacted between the two, she nodded. "You knew that the painting was a false, we have had it check out and the result came back stating that it was the real thing. The only difference being when using gyo and concentrating on the corner your signature is there. Care to explain?"

"It's simple," sinea stated, "I made the copy. I was enquired to make a forgery for a couple who couldn't afford the real thing. They must have sold it afterwards, all my works and forgeries have my signature. Be it via pen or nen. Does that answer your question?"

The old man nodded, "In the future would you be able to do a family portrait?"

She nodded a small smile gracing her features, "illumi already has my card if you wish to contact me. If not feel free to come to my gallery" her voice becoming more drowsy as sleep tried to reclaim her the longer she spoke.

With that the pair disappeared thought the doorway, leaving the siblings to themselves. Kuroro chuckling earning a small glare from the bluenette. "Glad to see you wake up the same after all this time"

"Did you have to wake me?" she questioned, moving back to sleep on the floor again.

"Yes, I just wanted you to know the truth. No one died, the bodies are fake"

"Bodies are fake?" she questioned feeling her eyes droop.

Kuroro nodded, stoking her hair out of her face. "I'm going to move you to a bed, don't worry we will met soon?"

The artist mumbled in response before drifting back to the land of sleep.

He stayed still for a moment, a hand gently stoking her blue hair out of the artists face. He moved slowly, slipping an arm under the limp girls knees and shoulders before standing taking the pillow and cover with him. Her head leant against his shoulder as he gently carried her out of the room.

X Time skip X

Heterochromia eyes opened, reliving a blurry world. She shifted slowly pushing the covers off her tried form. Wait, covers? She paused focusing on her surrounding and it all came into focus.

She was in her room above the gallery. Light poured onto her face though the open curtains, how long had she been asleep for? Her nen felt partially recovered, but she still felt groggy, her limbs like dead weights. A weight shifted besides her gaining her attention, "hey, sinea how are you feeling?" the calming voice of Leorio sounded in her ears.

"Like a living corpse, I think the correct term would be" she responded, sitting up with the help of the male.

"Not surprised, I changed your bandages looks like a tasty cut. Did the... " He drifted off unsure how to ask his questioned.

She smiled slightly, "no, the Ryodan did not to those to me. Don't worry" she glanced around, "how did I get here?"

Leorio gave her a curious look, "don't you remember?"

She shook her head, "I remember being in the building with the auction, talking to an old friends. But then I fell asleep"

"After the auction kurapika couldn't find you… he was worried. So we came back here to find you already in your bed" Leorio informed her.

She cocked her head to the side, "I see" she gripped her sketch book from its holster on her thigh sending the man a small smile, "how is everyone?"

"Good, oh! Are you able to walk?" questioned the wannabe doctor.

"I think I can managed" she responded, "why?"

"Were meeting the group in D-Road garden! I know that Gon and killua are there and kurapika joining us too"

She nodded, shakily getting to her feet as tired muscles protested. Though she was happy about not killing her friends in her madness, the artist vowed to avoid this new discovery, so that it wouldn't happen again. She felt drained. And, though she wouldn't admit it, was disappointment that it is the doctor that was here for when she woke up… and not a jester she was obsessed with.

Slowly, the pair walked towards the gardens making small talk along the way. "Sinea! Leorio!" Gon yelled waving the pair over to their feast.

"Gon, killua how are you?" sinea questioned giving the pair a tried smile.

"We're good! But that ability was awesome I didn't think you could do that!"

"Yeah, it weird being 2D for a while"

She chuckled sitting down, "it was less than three minutes…"

The boys grinned before chatting away, leading to the younger pair having a 'who-can-eat-the-fastest-race'. "Kurapika!" Gon yelled spitting his food out everywhere.

The younger Gon raced forward completely oblivious to the slivernette with bits of food dripping off his face. She chuckled though her laugher died upon hearing the words, "the spiders are dead"

Her blood ran cold. Spiders. That was the nickname kuroro gave the troupe. DEAD. She breathing quicken as her heart rate increased, no kuroro couldn't be dead, she'd spoken to him, he's strong, he wouldn't die so quickly. Her shoulders started to shake as tears threaten her eyes at the loss of her brother.

She completely miss killua getting his revenge, to wrapped up in her thoughts as kuroro words drifted to the surface of her chaotic thoughts, no one died. The bodies are fake.

The bodies are fake. The bodies are fake. The bodies are fake. The bodies are fake.

She repeated like a mantra over and over again in her mind. To calm herself down and control the madness wanting to be released.

"Sinea?"

"The bodies are fake" she stated standing. Wanting, no, needing to leave the group.

"What?" the boys gave her confused looks. Leorio noticed her paling skin and shaky nature and took action.

"Sinea, let's get you back your still recovering! I cannot let you get even more ill!" The male stated, leading her away while asking a number of questions, pestering her like a mother hen. Gon and killua exchanged some confused but worried looks before continuing with their food fight. Kurapika watched the artists retreating back before shaking his head, shaking away the doubtful thoughts and turning his attention back towards the young boys full of energy.

X time skip X

The heist was over and done with, the bodies laid out as traps, the predictions writ and read. Even the altered one. And now two males stood face to face with masked faces. "We need to speak" stated the raven head to the other male.

"Is that so?" questioned the red head, a playful tone lining his voice.

Kuroro Lucifer, adopted brother of sinea stood in front of Hisoka, the magician and person of significate interested to sinea. They stood by opposite walls in a crumbling building the spider was using as there hideout.

"You kill without thought or mercy?" kuroro questioned watching the red head carefully.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow with amusement as he played with the cards in his hands, "without question"

"No matter who it was?"

There was a paused before the magician answered gold hues narrowing at the man before him, "no matter"

"Will you kill sinea then?"

Silence descended on the pair, Hisoka hands frozen in shuttling as he smiled a sickening smile that didn't reach his eyes as the tension grew between the pair. Internally kuroro smirked at his reaction but kept his mask of indifference.

"The artist from the other day? Wouldn't that little thing be more useful alive?" the red head finally responded returning to the shuttling cards.

"I thought you said you would kill without thought?" kuroro countered. As the red head remained silent. "No matter" he continued, "I do not want her dead, don't worry."

Hisoka left out a barely audible sigh, "though" he tensed up at the man's words, "if harms comes towards her on a personal level…" kuroro dark hue harden staring indirectly into his golden ones, "they will be consequences"

Kuroro turned, his coat fluttering in the wind he'd created as he walked away. Leaving Hisoka leaning on the stone cold wall, understanding the hidden message behind there little chat. Hisoka chuckled, running a hand though his red hair, "I wouldn't dream of it"

 _to be continued..._

oh my god! i didnt realised how long it has been since i updated this book...

i am soo sooo sorry!

uni has been chaos, i have one more assignment to done then a trip to Thailand...

afterwards i gonna sort a schedule thingy, i cant leave you guys hanging again!

sooo what do you think?!

wish me luck

happy hunting xxx


	31. Chapter 31

colours of the world

 _you began to feel the pleasure of the weightless state between here and there..._

chapter 31

After some more sleep, and food in her system the blue haired artist felt alive. Still she wasn't hundred percentage with an unsettle feeling in her stomach, and the cuts were still threatening to reopen, but she no longer felt like a living corpse.

Still somehow in her busy timetable of recovery and creating her art pieces for her newest exhibit. She found herself listening to kurapika talk about the ryodan, she looked down a frown gracing her features as she realising her predicament.

Kurapika wanted revenge on those who killed his family for their scarlet eyes. He wanted to kill the Ryodan.

She knew the Ryodan before they become feared criminals, before they killed kurapika family.

They some were her friends and kuroro her family.

She couldn't stand kurapika getting hurt nor could she stand the troupe, specifically kuroro getting hurt in the crossfire. She knew there were strong but she just couldn't help but worry, the feeling sat in her stomach like a deadweight. Growing heavier by the minute. She bit her lip as pencil dug harder into the page as her mind raced. Dark thoughts whirling as she tried to think of the best cause of action.

"Sinea" someone called.

She didn't responded as her thoughts became more erratic, it felt like something was scratching at her mind whispering those dark thoughts in her ear.

"Sinea" the voice called again.

The page became a dark shadow, the lead covering the page head to toe. On lookers could see the sharp pointy teeth and creepy eyes though the dark shadows. A hand landed on her shoulder, making her look up from the madness of black mass of shadowy monsters.

The boys were looking at her with concern, but she could see something else in kurapika cat-like eyes, something like distrust. "Sinea?" questioned Leorio, he was the one placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hm?" she responded, the pencil shaking slightly in her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned lacing his voice. She nodded numbly, Leorio and kurapika exchanged glances neither convinced.

"Sinea? Can I ask a question?" kurapika started carefully, like he was trending on ice. She nodded again, not trusting her voice to speak. "You knew that the bodies were fake, who told you?" he questioned having just receiving the messaged from Hisoka.

When the artist heard this, Sinea head snapped towards the blonde while thoughts whirled. Hisoka was in connected kurapika? Something had twisted in the pit of her stomach, she hadn't seen him since the time she was picked up by the troupe, yet he was in contact with kurapika and the red head hadn't even dropped by to say hello? She frowned slightly, not liking the strange feeling in her stomach. She knew she was obsessed with the magicians but this feeling was unfamiliar to her.

"At the auction, kuroro told me" she responded quietly and truly.

"Kuroro told you?" breath kurapika, she could feel his aura spike. Her head snapped toward the blonde male to see brilliant red eyes.

"so pretty…" she was mesmerised, leaning closer to get a better look at the hues as her hands moved. A new page and pencil already out and sketching those beautiful angered eyes. Would she be able to capture the beautiful colours? Would her art give the scarlet eyes justice?

Kurapika blinked regaining control of his anger, he breathed out and sat down, rigid and tense, his eyes returning to normal much to her disappointment. The brilliant red only seconded to a pair of golden ones she knew and missed.

"Sinea, I need you to explain your relationship with that man?" the blonde spoke, she could hear desperation lining his voice.

She paused of a moment, kuroro would dislike others knowing about their relationship… "Kuroro is sort of my brother" she spoke softly.

"What!" three voiced chorus in shock, while kurapika stared at her wide eyed.

"Were not blood related, it's just were we come from… its kill or be killed, he adopted me one day. This was before he formed the troupe" she added with a small sad smile as kurapika looked down towards the ground.

"I see" the male spoke, "where you…"

He didn't finished asking the question at the tip of his tongue but she knew were his was going, "no I wasn't, I was never part of it nor the troupe. I was in the asylum before it was even created" she fiddled with the pencil in her hand as she looked towards the blonde.

"I wan-" she voice cracked, she took a deep breath, "I want to help for you are my friend… but I can't harm them. Nor can I see you lot get hurt"

Kurapika was silent, looking at the blue haired artist with a frown. His phone rang, asking it he heard melody voice at the other end. He frowned upon hearing the news. "The community has stopped the pursuit. They're also cancelled the rewards from them"

The blonde explained why and Gon cocked his head in confusion, "the city of the shooting star? It that were your form sinea?"

She nodded, "though we locals call it meteor city" she said with a smile, before explaining about the city. "Your trash is another treasure" she concluded, before a thought hit her, "actually that would explain it. Why the bounty is no more… The mafia community has sometimes taken individuals from the city as recruits whether they wanted to go or not"

-Time skip-

A day later she was walking with Leorio after a check-up and a change of bandages, not before long kurapika join them and the pair started in silent conversation. Sinea zoned out, focusing on her sketch book even as killua and Gon joined them. "Let's finalize our strategy, sinea you coming?"

She blinked looking up with her head cocked, "hm?" she gave killua a quizzical expression who was shaking his head in aspiration.

She listened carefully as kurapika explained his plan, she nodded noting that the main target was paku and with the aim to prevent from using her nen, simple enough and no one would get hurt. Or so she hoped.

"I shall take the birds eye view and keep an eye on all of you" sinea stated after the blonde concluded and explained his nen to them all including the blades; having not given the artist a role in the mission.

The boys turned towards her, "what? No your injured and still haven't fully recovered I cannot have that" Leorio exclaimed pointing a fingers towards the wraps on her arms.

"That's way I will be pretty away from you all, viewing from the distance with the ability to support you if needed"

"But..." he started to protest

"Are you sure sinea? this could turn south quickly" kurapika cut across him.

She gave the blonde a small smile, "all the more reason too"

"How are you going to get a bird eye view?" questioned gon.

A small grin tugged at her lips, "that's the easy part"

Sinea looked up into the stormy sky with a slight frown, this was going to be harder that she would have liked…

Lighting flashed and thunder roared in the distanced as the rained petted down on her frowning form. She had thrown on a waterproof to keep off the rain and held a brolly, neither was helping much against the cold wind that chilled her to the bone.

She moved quickly opening her sketch book, turning to a page with a witch wearing a large hat that she held to her head to keep it from flying off. Her robes fluttering around her petite form at the witch rode the large broomstick.

She dipped her hand into the book taking the flying object.

The image shifted, changing from its 2D form into 3D. It felt heavy as she gripped it in her weaken form. This was how she originally was going to get down the trick tower in the hunter exam. By transferring her nen into the broom it hovered by her hip.

Sitting on the wooden handle in a side saddle position, she let the broom rise her booted feet no longer touching the floor. She frowned slightly at the noticeable drop in her nen as the broom continued to rise into the stormy skies.

She still hadn't fully recovered it seemed.

Blue hair whipped at her face as she steadied the broom, she couldn't go any further up though she would have liked the winds would most likely knock her off the flying object, if she were to go any higher into the dark clouds. Instead she stayed low, hiding her presence as best she could as she followed the boys bellow. More specifically the car Gon, kurapika and Leorio were stationed in.

A strong gust of wind ramed into her causing the bluette to lose the grip on her brolly, she watched as it twisted in the wind a frown tugging at her lips – maybe she should have stayed inside? She flew lower as the rain pelted at her, hair flew out of her face as miss match eyes narrowed as the shadowy form of kurapika rushed out of the car. That wasn't in the plan?

She followed, along with Gon who leaped out of the car. Something had changed that was for sure.

She scanned area, no sign of killua just yet. She stopped; eyes wide as she stared at the streets directly below her stood kuroro and machi as well as a girl she didn't know the name of. The group was staring towards were a gon and kurapika had once stood. Gon was now hiding behind a bin while kurapika hid in the alleyway.

 _This was definably not in the original plan._

The broomstick lowered, hovering just above the street lights as gon stepped into view. "Sorry! I promise I'll stop following you! I'm really sorry!" he put his hands up as the spiders walked closer towards him.

Kurapika hid deeper into the shadows as machi spoke, "you again?"

"This is him, the famous kid?" kuroro question, while sinea up above caught sight of something sliver.

"There two of them. Come one, show yourself"

The artist didn't move as killua stepped into view.

"What do you want? The mafia cancelled the reward on our heads" machi stated suspicious.

"What!" killua stated in surprised as he lied thought his teeth, "are you sure?! Why?"

Group descended on the unlikely group, she swayed in the wind, trying to keep the broom stationary as rain poured down on them as her body became numb with cold. Kurapika moved slightly, shifting his stance in the alleyway. _The spider was just there, so close to complete his revenge... no he couldn't too much was at stake already and he wouldn't put gon and killua in harm's way._

Sinea above them locked eyes on kurapika form, his chains were ready to strike. She could make out his shaking figure unsure as what to do. Before relaxing at his retreating figure, disappearing into the shadows no doubt coming up with another plan.

For now she would stay with the boys and her brother to see the outcome.

The wind snatched the whispers of conversation away as the rain came down harder on her soaked form the waterproof not doing much in terms of keeping her dry. Shivers racked her body as Gon directed a question towards kuroro. But whatever it was seemed to put a thoughtful expression on the heads face. He looked up towards the sky, the artist just catching wisps of her brothers speech, "….maybe it's because we don't know them..."

Kuroro paused his head cocking slightly his eyes locking onto her soaked form high above them. "There's someone else"

Everyone tensed, Gon and killua fearing the worse while the other ryodan members increased their guard.

"Sinea?" kuroro called with a raised eyebrow, before glancing towards the boys before them, anything clicking into place.

"So you did help them escape last time..." muttered machi while the girl with glasses looked confused.

"You mind coming down?" questioned her brother.

"Only if you catch me, my legs have gone numb" she gave him a short smile as he stretched out his arms for her to drop into.

She placed the broomstick back into the small sketchbook as gravity dragged her cold wet form back towards the earth below. She felt weightless as she looked towards the dark stormy skies above, it had a majestic feel to it. She could picture it, the calmness in the storm. As the wind buffered – blacks whirling with lighter tones of grey, the lights from the soaked city below reflected into the skies. Thunder roared in the distance – like the gods were angry and wanting to swallow her whole. And then Strong arms wrapped themselves around her form pulling her into his warm chest stopping her descent.

"Your cold" the monotone voice of kuroro drifted into her ears, snapping her out of her trance of the skies above.

"Sinea! Are you okay?" Gon and killua rushed forward, the pairs hands tied behind their backs, machi standing close behind.

Sinea smiled slightly, still in the arms of kuroro who was holding her bridal style as she tried to get the feeling back in her legs.

"A tad cold, flying high in the storm will do that" she stated simply before turning to kuroro, "you can put me down you know"

"I think not" he stated before walking ahead of the group, sinea securely in his arms.

The usually group stepped into the hotel out of the harsh weather outside, "let's wait here." Standing by a pillar, kuroro finally placed the artist back onto her feet, but place a steady hand on her shoulder.

Glazed eyes glanced about before her sketchbook was out pencil in her hand, "don't do anything silly sinea..." muttered kuroro in a undertone just low enough for her to hear, knowing the full range of her abilities. Taking a quick glance to the male her graze dropped back to the clear page again.

She wasn't stupid, now wasn't the best time nor was she in the best shape to start a fight she wouldn't be able to finish. No. she would wait.

Unlike the other times she drew, sinea was fully aware of her surroundings. Well partly, but unlike her usual situations this was life threatening... if something were to go wrong...

She didn't want anything to go wrong.

The grey lead coming off it flowing patterns on the darkening skies above. She started on an out stretched hand reaching toward the stormy skies, when a familiar shouts interrupted her peaceful drawing.

"So?! Do you know what time it is?"

Leorio. She didn't look just drew in her book as she listened. "Idiot! Its Takuru beach hotel! Not bay rock! How could you have made that mistake, you idiot?"

The wannabe doctor continued to rant, before certain words reached her ears, "listen carefully!" That she was. "I want you here at 7 sharp"

 _So something was happening at 7 then…_

"If you're one second late, you're fired!"

She paused for a millisecond before continuing to sketch, hoping that her pause when unnoticed by the man whose hand still rested on her shoulder. Lighting boomed outside as a cold shiver racked though her body, maybe next time she would avoid flying in storms that sounded like a good idea. The warm hand on her shoulder gave her a light squeeze.

She turned to look but the opening of doors gained her attention, Paku and Nobu entered. "You were caught again?!" he asked in excitement as he walked up, his eyes catching sight of the blue haired artist besides kuroro.

"Sinea?! You too?"

She gave him a small nod before turning to her drawing. Less than 2 minutes left.

The grip on her shoulder tighten as kuroro spoke in monotone, "I want to know what they hiding" she looked up, head cocking towards her brother. Mix match eyes locking onto his jet black ones. The artist felt like she was being sucked into the abyss of darkness known as her brother's souls. The eyes being the window to it, thoughts circled her heads as something crept up her spine. Maybe it was anticipation of what was to come – maybe it was her body and mind still recovering from the incident before. She didn't know, one thing was for sure – she didn't like it.

A frowned tugged at her lips, as a hand played with the hem of her bandaged arm, her sketchbook and pencil hanging loosely by her side. The nails dug into the sore tender skin to bring a sense of reality, letting the pain bring her back to earth.

Something wasn't right, she didn't feel right.

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, only to open then to darkness

She moved on autopilot unable to see a thing in the darkness, as soon as kuroro grip disappeared from her shoulder. She used her hearing and sense of place to determine what was happening before taking a plan of action. Interfering with the glasses wearing ryodan member as she when help her comrades with the young boys.

She felt something tear and something warm dip to the floor as she swung her paint brush knife towards the shunned women.

Successfully, cutting the women's cheek she stepped back in hiding. Feeling the female freeze searching for her opponent, that wasn't coming for her anymore. Something wrapped above her neck pulling her backwards into a strong chest. The aura was familiar as was the signal arm that held her in place. Nobu.

He moved forward, taking her with her as he used his other hand to grab something from the air.

"Even if I can't see. I still know where everyone is..." the chest against her back rumbled at he spoke.

She'd rather it be Hisoka who was holding her against his tone chest. She blinked away the thoughts, checks turning red as the image flashed in her mind. Bad sinea... now wasn't the time nor would it happen… the jester isn't interested not like that.

She heart dropped like a stone into her stomach, as she realised that he hadn't come to see her since their near kiss... she wouldn't count there accidental meeting with the troupe. No he had ignored her.

And it had crushed her heart.

She blinked as bright lights lit up the room, allowing her to see the situation more clearly. Nobu had one arm wrapped around her holding the artist in place while the other hand gripped an upside down gon. Killua was being gripped tightly by an annoyed machi.

The women with glasses was looking around her cut check was bleeding heavily thought paku looked worser for wear, with a broken arm and busted chin. Leaving kopi intake.

Then it dawned on her, eyes widening as she realised who was missing from their group. Where was kuroro? Where was her brother?

Nobu behind her shifted, passing an upside down Gon to glasses. Before letting her go with a quick pat to the head, her visible grey eye following him towards the wall with a confused look on her face. Wasn't she an enemy? Not like she was going to try anything with Gon and killua trapped... but still?

"Pakunoda it's for you" the male swordsman said while passing the note to the blonde. The note in questioned had been tied onto knife imbedded in the wall. The artist grazed dropped downwards before zoning in on the little pool of blood by her feet. Eyes drifted upwards one of her arms, the bandaged were stoked in bright red blood.

Looks like during the kerfuffle, her stiches ripped.

"Sinea!" a cry sounded, there words just reaching her brain as she realised her predicament.

"Oh dear…" she muttered before her legs gave out from underneath her, darkness greeting her before she hit the deck.

 _to be continued..._

hello all!

please dont shoot me!

i realised it has been long, too long since i last updated this story - so i give one a lovely (maybe a tad shitty) long chapter

what do you think?!

as i have put on my other story, i will say that im sorry! i have been trying the thing called adulthood and let me tell you - me no like...

im moving and am unsure whether the place has internet.

i will try my hardest to upload promise! it just may be slow..

DO NOT WORRY, i wont be leaving these stories hanging as i love writing them!

sorry again for the delay, and for the delays that will most likely happen in the future... hopefully i wont be going into hisatsu just slow updates.

love you all and hope to hear what you think of this chapter xx

happy hunting xxx


	32. Chapter 32

colours of the world

 _Families are like branches on a tree, we grow in different directions yet are roots remain as one..._

chapter 32

This was not a good week for the artist, second time fainting due to blood lost. She blinked wearily, her consciousness finally returning. Her fingers twitched, as she focused on the stone ground before her.

Crumbling stonework of the spider hideout – but she wasn't alone. She could sense the troupe, all but kuroro and paku surround herself and the two boys. She yawned sleepily before pulling herself begrudgingly into a sitting position.

"Sinea! You're okay?" gon cried in happiness.

Her focus zoomed in on the chains wrapped around his and killua's bodies holding them in place. "I'm fine" she stated glancing at her attire, before letting out a sign of relief. Her shirt wasn't ruined, nor was it covered in blood – she would hate for the present from the magician to be ruined by that mishap. Speaking of which, her glaze moved towards her arm. New bandages covered the new stiches having been fixed.

"What happened?" she directed her questioned to machi who stood close by.

"You popped your stitches, i won't be fixing them again next time" the pinkette warned which a hard glare that did little to the sitting artist.

Her glaze shifting around the room before stopping at her favourite red head. She paused studying the male, he looked the same – but there was something different in his golden eyes. Something making them a darker shade of the colour.

Then, came the feeling – she wasn't as draw to him as she usually was. She didn't want to make creation after creation of his poised form. A frowned donned her lips as the Hisoka before her locked eyes.

There wasn't his usually spark of mischievous, his craving and bloodlust for the strong nor the loneliness that stayed hidden in his corrupted deadly heart, instead the golden hues were dulled, out of place foreign.

Almost like… almost like he wasn't even there.

She opened her month to speak, to question the strange Hisoka before her, when he began to move. His movements almost robot like, as he lifted a finger to his painted lips in a hushing motion. Snapping her lips shut her eyes narrowed further.

This wasn't over, she would ask – to find out why the Hisoka before her, was not the man she knew.

Tearing her glaze away, she shifted in her sit. Legs cross, pencil and stretch book in her lap out and ready to sketch. Pencil to paper, doodling the first thing that came to mind, those around her ignoring the artist's movements.

"Who does he think he is with those condition!" a voice yelled dragging her out of her drawing.

She blinked, head cocked at the sight before her, it seems that paku had returned without her realising. Sinea could feel the tension rising as the troupe began to argue over the next course of action. Her brother, kuroro was still nowhere in sight.

"pakunoda, tell us where he is" states an annoyed phinks. His glaze pinning down the blonde women. "We'll get rid of the kids, and go take care of the chain guy"

She froze, body tensing at the declaration. The pencil hoovering over the paper, as the troupe began to take sides, one for let them go, one for killing the boys before going after the kurapika… "What are you thinking?" growled phinks his nen increases.

"I think they were tricked by that chain bastard before we arrived! They've been manipulated," feitan suggested, "We're wasting our time I'll make them talk" his tone turning dark at the end.

She knew what they meant, what the resident torturer was suggesting. That was something she wouldn't let happen, not to her friends not to the ones she held dear. The pages in the book stirred pages turning before settling on the one she wanted. In a flash she was up standing in-between the sides and in the middle on the troupe from all to see. A blade in either hand, one covered in flame the other ice. "Don't think for even a moment," her hues hardened as she stared down the troupe. An involuntarily shiver racking up their spines at the deadly look. "I would let you harm my friends. I will," her nen darkened and increase as adrenaline race though her veins. "Happily rip you apart, limb from limb" she hissed, her grey eye flittering slightly.

Machi stepped forward slowly, arms apart and open. Teaching the artist like a dangerous animal. "No one going to harm them" she spoke calmly. "Can you lower your weapons…"

Sinea frowned, lowering the daggers slightly but keeping the grip firm. "Sinea, you are in no fit state to fight" machi frowned, looking at the bandages on her arms. "I am not re-stitching your arms up if you pop them again"

Sinea glance down her mix match eyes examining her bandages, with annoyance. "How did you bring those things in without us even knowing?" shal asked, "Why didn't you use those last time you were here?"

She frowned, "I didn't have them with me last time…"

That's when it clicked, the troupe attention went from her to the little sketch book peacefully lying on the floor. A picture of a warrior stalking towards his prey, arms out as if he was holding something, but whatever it was, was missing having been brought into reality.

Franklin sighed, "put them away sinea, kuroro would be displease to hear that we have to knock you out" she hesitated for a moment.

"Sinea, put them away" gon stated with a smile, killua nodding in agreement "we will be fine! Your already injured don't push yourself over the top"

"Listen to him sinea, I not wont to be stitching you up again" machi commented indifferently but there was a hint of worry lining her voice.

Gon's happy smile faded as he turned to face phinks, "you really don't understand… why does paku want to leave without explaining? Why machi trying to top you? You think they're being manipulated? They wanna save your boss! It's pretty obvious! Wanting to save one of your companions is that so hard to understand?!" Gon yelled.

Sinea listened as gon spoke, letting the daggers drop to her sides as she moved towards her book on the floor. Franklin that spoke up talking to shalanart about the worst case scenario, the daggers disappeared into the pages. They were right in her current state fighting was a stupid idea, she would pass out due to blood lose… again.

And she knew in her heart she wouldn't be able to fight properly.

"Come on sinea!" killua called, breaking on of her trance, "were going with paku"

She stared blankly for a moment before nodded, she stood following the boys and paku on of the hideout – not before dropping a leaflet and tickets onto the floor on the ruined building that were later picked up by shal.

Rain petted down on their forms as the group made it the aircraft. She sniffed, feeling like a drowned rat in the rain. A drowned rat that was suddenly caught in highlights.

Hisoka stood into view in all his glory. Much to the surprised of those present, he sent them a smirk. Sinea watched as his golden eyes dancing with glee and lust, this was the Hisoka she knew – not the copy back at the hideout.

He was talking on the phone as sinea zoned out, drinking the sight of the male magician. Feeling her heart crush as she relished that the only reason she was seeing him was for his lust to fight the strong. Not for the fact he wanted to see her.

He was still avoiding the blue hair artist, and that fact along was ripping her heart to shreds.

She vaguely remember getting onto the ship, the red head magician sitting beside her as she absentmindedly draw in her book. Completely unaware at the subtle but worried glances said man was giving her, nor the boring eyes of the boys checking to make sure there friend was okay.

"Come on were here," paku spoke softly, gesturing for them to step out into the rocky plate.

Kurapika stood before them, alongside Leorio, melody and her brother, kuroro. She felt Gon tug on her hand pulling her along as the trade began. Mismatched eyes locked onto the black hues of her brother, her lips tugged upwards as she mouthed, 'visit me'. His mask of indifference drop as a smirk formed, only to be quickly hidden again by the mask.

She leaned her head against the cold glass of the window as she watched the scene below, a scene she was interested in. Hisoka vs kuroro. Hisoka would be very disappointed. Closing her eyes she imagined the scene, kuroro stood staring blankly while Hisoka grinned at the prospect of the upcoming fight. Only to be told that kuroro couldn't asses his nen and therefore couldn't fight.

The artist smiled slightly at imagining his dumbfounded expression.

Her smile faltered slightly at remembering that the male was in fact ignoring her. Letting out a sigh she relaxed into a window, putting the thoughts to the back of her mind – she had an exhibition to compete and run.

After. Afterwards she would deal with Hisoka.

 _to be continued..._

hi all...

please dont shoot me!

i may or may not have forgotten that i had this chapter written... oops

so this new job is quiet demanding both physical and mentally but i do love working in the outdoors

you lot with just have to stick with these delayed about around updates until i balance it all better!

sorry!

its a short skippy chapter - the next being a filter :)

how will sinea react when she finally see hisoka again !? who knows

let us for how your finding the story soo far ! love you hear from you all!

happy hunting xx


	33. Chapter 33

Colours of the world

 _You're not a mess... You're brave for just trying..._

Chapter 33

A few days of past, all fully packed for the artist. Busy creating and making works for her showcase, to say the artist had few hours of sleep leading up to the show was an overstatement.

Sinea yawned, placing the last painting in place. Less than an hour before the showcase started. The exhibit was going to last over a week, the first two days being invite, VIP only and the rest open for all. Sarah was organising prices, selling the painting and promoting of hiring the artist.

"Sinea, we are going to open in less than thirty minutes! You need to change out of those clothes" Sarah broke through her thoughts.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked confused.

"What's wrong…." The women huffed, frowning slightly at the artist before her, "you are covered in paint and I doubt you have changed or had a shower in a few days! Go upstairs and freshen up! We are supposed to be selling and promoting this exhibition!"

The bluenette paused thinking over before nodding.

The first to arrive was Gon and killua, closely followed by Leorio and other members of the hunter association.

"Sugio!" Gon exclaimed stepping into the crowed room. The boys drifted though the crowds staring at the painting around them.

"Does anyone else did the feeling that's they have seen this stuff before?" asked Leorio looking at a painting of a long seemly never ending dark tunnel.

"That doesn't surprise me" a female voice started behind them.

"Sarah!" the younger boys called recognising the business women. Said women smiled before stepping towards the painting, passing each male a little booklet. "Did she not tell you? This whole exhibition in influenced and inspired by the hunter exam!"

"What really?!" the group exclaimed opened mouthed as they snapped their attention back to the painting – intently as were they saw it clicked into place.

"It's the first phase!" killua pointed out.

"There's quite a few with us in it" a familiar voice called.

The three turned around facing the friendly face of kurapika. Melody and neon, stood in the distanced grazing at the paintings. "Kurapika so glad to see you before you left!" Gon jumped toward the blonde wrapping him a rib cracking hug.

"Good to see you all too"

"I shall leave you all to it, but before you all go I must insist you go to our round room! It's a master piece and catch sinea. She should be around here somewhere"

The boys nodded, heading towards the roomed dubbed as the 'round' room. Upon entering they froze, surprised taking over there features. It was like that had just stepped off that ship all over again. Stepping directly into phase 3. Trick tower.

An unreal breeze brushing at their exposed skin, making them think they were back in the exam and everything in-between was just a wishful dream.

The floor was grey, matching the towers flipping titles. They moved carefully into the centre of the room spinning around to take in the sights. Every signal wall of the room had a panel, each panel depicturing the sights, the green lush landscapes, rolling hills, little bodies of water and the birds.

Birds which they knew at a closer distance were man-eating monsters of sort.

"It's magnificent!"A male voice muttered, snapping them out of there awe like state. "Just like my own tower"

"I see what you mean, Lippo" satotz stated, grazing about the room, before his eyes landed on the group, "ah, it's good to see you all again"

Gon grinned, "Yup, it's been ages since the exam!"

Killua nodded, uninterested in the conversation - the last part giving a sour taste in his mouth. The three slowly walked out of the round room, leaving the hunters to examine the roundabout viewing. Still no sight of sinea as they looked around. Not finding the blue haired artist, they continued on. Viewing painting after painting all based on the exam.

While looking at a particular painting – an abstract piece with shades of whites and greys that could be suggested to look like fog mixed with a brilliant blood red. They heard a voice with they were not expecting.

"It's a beautiful piece m'dear. I just have to have it! It will go well in my office"

The chairman of the hunter association. Netero stood directly behind them on the other side of the room – talking to someone the group couldn't quite see though the crowd.

"Of course, it's yours. You can talk to Sarah about it" the other voice was very, very similar.

Gon and killua shared an excited grinned before weaving thought the crowd. Giving the figure a large hug. "Sinea!"

The artist stumbled at the sudden extra weight that had collided with her. She looked down a small smile gracing her features, as she tried to detach herself from the boys mainly Gon. Netero chuckled at the sight – Leorio and kurapika joining the growing group.

"Chairman" kurapika greeted, "fancy seeing you here"

"Ah, yes. Well I got an invite, who would I be if I didn't turn up to an art show inspired by the hunter exam! Plus look at this piece, I think it suit my office. It will go perfectly and as a plus it will annoy some of the zodiacs" the chairman chuckled at his own mischief.

The painting was of him. Dust raising in clouds around the darken outline of the chairman, that seem to step out of the painting. Despite the painting not showing the power, you could feel the intensity rolling off the piece. All because of a single eye that glowed though the dust and shadows. That signal eye completely setting the scene, the intensity, the emotion.

A beautiful and dangerous piece.

"Sinea you look really pretty" Gon grinned after sinea finally broke free from his killer hug.

"Thanks, Sarah ordered me to dress up" sinea nodded, not really feeling pretty – she felt like herself if not a tad more expose.

Her hair was tied back in a bun, showing her full face for once though she wore no makeup. She wore a dark blue almost black sleeveless high-neck shift dress that ended mid-thigh – just under the sketchbook she refused to leave upstairs (with good reason) – with a front keyhole to give it a sophistication yet comfy look.

Her legs were bare, with her usually boots on her feet. No way was she going to were heels. She couldn't even walk in them.

The group chatted, not really catching up as they had only been parted for a few days – even though a lot had happened in those few days. Netero had gone off to fine Sarah to buy the painting at some point while sinea gave them a tour. Taking them to the painting which they themselves were in.

Currently the group stood in front of a painting with all of them in. The scene from the Mont Mafutastsu, the group using the air current to fly back to the top to completed the boiled egg task. All faces grinning widely at the feeling of flying – of the enjoyment with being with friends.

"So what are everyone doing now?" she asked, turning her mix match hues towards the group.

"I still have my contact with neon's family" kurapika stated with a nod.

"I have to go back to finish my doctors course, I have exams coming up soon" Leorio grinned.

Gon and killua exchanged glances, "we're going to play greed island!" both yelled at the same time. "We weren't able to buy it but there's a test we can train for to get into the game without paying! So we are going to do that"

"Sounds good" she nodded, her face blank as she stared at the window. She didn't have a plan for after this, everything seem to have been building up for that very moment, for the opening of her art show but now... She didn't have a plan, no road to follow.

"What are you going to do now?" Gon asked.

She though carefully on her answer. "I don't have a plan at the moment. I will continue will what I do best – create artwork"

"You should go to greed island with us!" Gon state a smile stretching check to check on his face.

"Isn't that something you would rather explore without me?" the artist asked with her head cocked, why would the boys want her to join them.

"Well it is something different... " killua started, "could provide inspiration or something. It is a game - it should be different to really life"

"Yeah! I give you the details for the test were going to and you can join us" Gon added not giving her a moment to protest.

"Sounds like a great idea!" a smiling Sarah spoke from behind them, "Gon give me the details and I shall make sure she's there" the women winked at the boys while sinea stood their confused.

No one noticing a particular red head standing and listening in the shadows of the room.

-Time skippy-

Everyone had left, the gallery closed u and locked as she made her way to her rooms. Closing the door behind her she left the hairs on the back of her neck raised as a slender finger wrapped around a stray curled that had fallen from her bun.

She turned around towards the figure, her face blank – clear of emotion as she stared at the magician. Though she was glad about seeing him, her heart flutter as happiness bloomed and all she wanted to do was to make this possession hers.

She couldn't.

Her heart was cracked by the action of the red head himself and she wanted answers.

"Lovely show you put on down there, you look absolutely delicious~" he purred, stepping closer. Her eyes narrowed as she stepped round the magician into the room, leaving the surprised male to watch her. His golden eyes that made her want to go insane following her movement.

"I could just eat you up~" he quickly hid his surprised as he raked her up and down, though he still got no reaction from the blank face female. His golden eyes narrowed with suspicion, had he do something wrong? Was the princess no longer falling for the jester?

He didn't like the stabbing sensation that began to grow in his stomach as he watched the silent female stand still in the centre of the room, arms cross as if she was contemplating something. "Princess~" He called again, trying to gain her attention. Was she ignoring him? "Are you ignoring me? ~"

"Well, it's only fair right?"

"Hm?" Hisoka made an confused noise.

"It's only fair to ignore you after you ignore me right?" sinea stated turning to face the magician.

Hisoka thought for a moment before something clicked, "oh, when you Gon and killua were at the spider hideout~ don't worry that wasn't me I wasn't ignoring you, that was illumi~ he was doing me a favour"

Sinea nodded, but the frowned stayed the same. "I guess, but that's not the reason I'm ignoring you"

Hisoka gave her a perplexed look before taking a step towards the female, "pray tell, the reason princess?"

"you left without a word and when I next saw you. You didn't speak to me, barely acknowledge me" sinea ripped her arm as she looked towards the floor trying to come up with the right words about the obsession that was breaking her heart. "You're confusing… Annoying golden eyes I just cannot seem to get them out of my head. Always. Always there" she turned on her heel towards one of the far corners of the room, were a white sheet covered the paintings underneath. Ripping the fabric away with a flourish she stared at the paintings.

Hisoka stepped up behind her, as she started to dig her nails into her arms. "Always there in the back of my head... I close my eyes and I still see them so very, very clearly. I try and concentrate on something, anything– I let my mind wander and let the pencil dance on the page yet still it's you that appears.. it's confusing. You're driving me mad yet keeping me sane" the artist mumbled the last part and as a rare smile started to grow on the magician face behind her.

Not that she could see it.

Before them, stood paintings upon drawings – sketches and inks to name a few, all of him.

Staring back at him was his golden eyes, full of life. A deadly lustful, life changing, belonging to the jester, the joker himself. Yet there wasn't just his eyes. There was painting of him from the hunter exam, from when they meet in the tower to just a few days ago. When they had met at the spider hideout, and he hadn't, couldn't speak a word to her.

The paintings shows her feelings, he could see it in the strokes upon the canvas.

Sinea stared at the painting, completely in her own thoughts only to jump at the contact of too pales arms wrapping around her shoulders bring her in a strong tone chest, instantly she relaxed herself into the man's hold. Hisoka stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her like a teddy bear as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Sorry..." he mutter ever so quietly that she missed it.

It seems the jester had fallen for the princess. But fate had have it that the princess had fallen for the jester as well.

 _to be continued..._

ahh, that too way to long to wrtie/edit and update!

sorry for the late update guys!

what do you think?

hope you like it!

happy hunting xx


	34. Chapter 34

colours of the world

 _Difficult roads often lead to beautiful destinations..._

chapter 34

After their long hug, the pair slit when sinea started to get titchy. Hisoka had his usually smirk, but there was something more behind his painted mask that she couldn't quite work out…

The redhead had asked her about kuroro – to confirm whether he was her brother before telling her to go to greed island that if she did she might even meet him out there. That had instantly caught her attention but before she could get more answers out of the magician he gave her a quick peck on the check leaving her stunned before disappearing into the night.

She had just stood there, slowly rising a hand to her check as her red slowly grew more and more red before reality had sunk. He had just kissed her…

"Sinea!"

A loud cheery voice snapped the artist out of her thoughts. It was the second night of the art show and she needed to talk to guests promoting the work and to get people to buy stuff… Thought mainly Sarah was doing that part.

She was wearing the same thing as last night, as she turned towards whoever called her name. She gave the blonde a small smile as she stepped towards him. "Glad you could make it Phinks"

"Couldn't miss it, brought the gang with me as well! Don't worry we won't cause trouble" the spider member gave her a cheeky grin as he gestured towards the other... Slightly out of place troupe members.

Her glassy glaze ran over them all before returning to Phinks, someone was missing. "Where's paku?"

The male before her stilled for a moment before relaxing, "she couldn't make it... Sorry"

Sinea frowned, glancing back towards the other loitering members – all tense before nodding. She must be working out a way to free kuroro nen. "Sinea! These look awesome, tell me about it" Shal broke the silence before dragging the artist to one of the many paintings around the room.

"She's going to find out eventually" Franklin patted the blondes shoulder as him and Nobu stood himself him.

"I know… I just don't wanna be the one who tells her... Or about uvo… It's gonna kill her then all of us. She liked those two" Phinks sighed scratching the back of his head.

"We might as well enjoy the show" Machi spoke softly as her glaze followed the female and Shal around the room.

"Heard there's a few painting you would love Feitan"

"Shut up"

Sinea was dragged to yet another painting by the technology spider, when two strong recognisable presence entered the room. Ignoring the boys excited talk, she turned her head towards the two Zoldyck family members that had entered the room. Zeno and Sliva.

"Shal?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to deal with something you mind?" she guested towards the Zoldycks.

"Go for it sin~" the blonde grinned, as she left to walk over towards the master assassins.

"Evening gentlemen. What do I own the pleasure?"

Zeno sent her a smile before his attention roamed around the room. "Nice collection here. I'm glad you're feeling okay"

"I am feeling more alive" she smiled at the elder, "have a look around, there are a few painting of killua dotted about I believe, though most are upstairs in my more private collection." She gestured to the walls around them. Zeno glanced towards Sliva exchanging a glance the pair nodded.

"Could you give us a grand tour?" the sliver haired asked, Sinea nodded.

Slowly walking around the room her dress floated around her thighs as she gave the powerful males the grand tour, making sure to stop at all of the painting Killua. The males stayed silent behind her, observing the painting with professional manner, either male giving anything away.

She finished the tour in the round wall, the walls alive with the landscape around the trick tower. The room was surprising empty, despite the chattering crowds in the other room. "Now would you like to answer my question? What do I now the pleasure?"

"We would like to commission you for a job"

"Please talk to Sarah if you are commissioning me for a painting job" sinea responded automatically.

"We would like to talk about logistics with you yourself, better to keep third parties out" Zeno simply stated.

"Still I have been known to forget logistics, Sarah has done dealing with the mafia on commission before don't worry she is very discreet in the matters of business. What will the painting be of?"

"Just a family portrait"

"Will everyone be there?"

"All but killua"

"I see, I should be able to add him in despite him not being there" sinea stated with a smile, before passing the older male Sarah's business number. "Please get in touch, if you need to get in touch with me personally illumi should have my card still"

The master assassins nodded, before turning away. "She's a good artist don't you think?" Zeno stated stopping before a painting.

"Very true, she is a good choice for the family portrait and I believe she can be trusted" Silva nodded, glancing around the room, his eyes locking onto the members of the troupe dotted about the room, "and I believe it best we don't make an enemy of her... It would be unwise, it seems she has some very good friends"

Zeno chuckled, "Very true. Good friends in deed"

Sinea sat on her bed, back leaning against the wall as she sketched and waited. Waited for the moon to drift across the sky and her finale visitor to turn up. Hair shifting in the wind alerted her to his presence, "brother" she smiled staring up at the male before her.

"Sister" kuroro spoke, sitting on the bed beside her.

"I saw what happened, are you alright?" she question head tilting slightly as she took in his form.

"I am fine sin," kuroro spoke softly, "I have a plan don't worry. I had hoped to stay here form a bit but it seems my path lines east ward"

Sinea frowned slightly, her eyes dropping towards the page before here, "I see, fear not I believe my path is dragging me on another adventure. Though feel free to stay here whenever you please" she gave him a small smile.

"I shall take you up on that offer"

 _Good friends in deed_

-x Time skip x-

Sinea sat in a giant room, other hopefully candidates and hunters sat around her and the young boys as the group listened to the military man, Tsezugera, speak about the task at was the 10th of September and after a busy few days training the boys, Gon and killua came round to the artists gallery and partially dragged her to the auditions – Sarah even gave her a little push out of the doorway to play this game called 'greed island'.

Sinea sighed though her nose, might as well make it her new project.

She vaguely listened, opting to draw in her little book as those around her shifted in there sits – moving quickly to get into the queue for the limited places. "Come on sinea! You go first"

Gon and killua gushed snapping her attention away from the drawing – she having been completely oblivious to the goings on around her. Soon the blue haired artist found herself in front of the imposing man.

"Alright show me what you got"

"Depends on what you want to see really" she countered, feeling the man eyebrow twitch.

"Ren" she released her Ren, the powerful blast of Nen hitting the military man's form almost knocking him off his feet.

"Pass, head though those doors" the man stated keeping a straight face, waiting for the next contestant to pass though.

Sinea glazed blankly at the other people in the room, only one person stuck out. A small blonde girl. She paused in her walk staring intently at the child like figure, something was different about her form... It was like illumi alter ego so to speak.

It just didn't quite fit.

The girl's eyes flittered towards her, as sinea continued to stare. "You shouldn't hid your true self... You never know who will expect you for who you truly are" sinea spoke softly, mix matched eyes drifted back towards the book in her hands.

"Sinea! Glad you see you passed" killua grinned, appearing next to the artist before dragging her to a bench.

"It wasn't hard, I have been using Nen a lot longer then you have" sinea cocked her head to the side, "though I am interested in how you did it…"

"If I tell you better keep it a secret from Gon, I want it to a surprised for him" killua grinned.

"Promise" the artist held out a pinkie finger, to which killua linked up with.

She felt it, the jerk of electricity running though there crossed pinkies… her grazed snapped up toward the blue shining eyes of Killua's. "What an interesting power... You are one of a kind" she smiled ruffling his hair having put two and two together.

Lighting, suits him. I wonder how far he'll go... she thought dully turning back to the sketch book pages before.

BANG!

Sinea tore her eyes away from the drawing, to spot Gon enter the room, a grin on his face having passed the test. The young boy sending the pair a massive smile, after parking himself on the bench in font – just as Tsezugera stepped into the room.

Seems like the test had ended and those in the room – were the ones gaming, going to greed island.

 _to be continued..._

ahh guys... its been soo long...

sorry - may have been caught up with work... its soo very trying XD

hows the new year been for you lot soo far?!

and it looks like sinea is jourering to greed island! whats this adventure going to behold and when will hisoka finally make her his!?

soo much to look at and write soo little time!

comment! would love to hear from you all!

anything i can improve on?

love ya all

happy hunting xx


	35. Chapter 35

colours of the world

 _Life is a game. All you have to do, is know how to play it..._

Chapter 35

Sinea stepped onto the grassy planes of Greed Island. She blinked the sunlight out of her eyes as it blinded her momentary. Taking a deep breath she took a step forward into the unknown. Her eyes scanned the horizon, grassy fields for miles, with occasional trees and brushes dotted about. But she could feel the eyes placed on her…

One thing surprised her was that it didn't feel like a game – didn't look like one either. It feels like she was back in the normal word not a game. Strange.

Her book was already out pencil at the ready as she moved over to her companies both waiting for her to join them on their adventure. Though she had told them that she would be leaving them to game at some point.

When she found the perfect place to paint. She would only slow them down in their playing.

"Sinea! We decided which way to go! You coming?" Gon grinned pointing in the chosen direction.

"Sure" she nodded, following the pair though the grassy prairie. Listening as the two boys chatted about the game and the message Gon's father left behind. They made it to the town, with only one hiccup, with a random stranger - who ran feeling the dangerous blood lust coming from both herself and killua.

But the group soon found a large city. Which is where sinea may have spit up with the Youngsters boys….

To put it bluntly.

She got lost in the large city.

She had looked down at her book, letting her feet take her and upon looking up had discovered the boys had disappeared, with a shrug she had continued her aimless journey. The artist looked about the city, taking in the sights of the buildings and people… some giving her an occasional glance but most was ignoring her.

It was then the smell of blood entered her nostrils.

Letting her nose lead the way. She walked towards the growing crowd, surrounding the source of the blood. She stared down at the man, recognition filtering across her face as she realised the man had entered the game with the group.

"Sinea! There you are!"

She looked away from the dead body to Gon and Killua, as they stood beside her, "did you see what happened?"

She shook her head in response to Gon question as killua turn to a nearby stranger as he spoke. "His body suddenly exploded. There was a bang from inside his body"

She stared down at the body, was this part of the game? If so…she glanced towards Killua, could the same thing happen to him? What had the stranger done to him? Suddenly the body glowed brightly before disappearing. The player leaving the game and life for good.

She vaguely listened at the boys besides her began to panic about the spell the stranger case of Killua, only to have their panic calm by a fellow gamer. Sinea followed closely behind as she drew the vanishing body into the book – burning it into the memory.

The stranger spoke – the boys taking in the knowledge the man was freely giving them.

"Sinea over here!" Gon called, tugging at her sleeve pointing stone steps. Were several people sat, including the blonde girl from before. She sketched and listened to those talking around her, taking in the information….

Or not.

A lot of words were being said... Words which she wasn't listening to as her attention focused solely on her book. As images of virtual reality and real life over lapping entered her mind, even if Greed Island didn't look like a game, it did hold a fair amount of inspiration for the artisan.

"Hey, what about you?" the stranger asked.

"Huh?" she responded, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Sinea! Come on" Gon and killua called.

She blinked, looking between the walking figures of the boys and the strangers. "Good bye, it was a pleasure meeting you" she nodded and followed the boys.

She was the first to noticed the presence of the blonde girl following them, the girl had been following them for a while at a distance, watching as the younger boys took part in a competition to strangers trying to steal the game for them… little did there know that the card was tucked away in her book instead of the boys.

It didn't stop the boys from using the game to their advance.

Or from more advance players from trying to take the card from them, sinea stuck to the side lines merging with the crowd as the pros tried to steal the card. It was after the 4 person tried did there realised that neither gon nor killua had the card…

It wasn't until the boys where leaving the city did the blonde shadow made her appeared known. "Wait for me!"

Killua bluntly turned the girl down, telling her to go away. Something at which sinea frowned at but didn't say anything as the group made their way into the forest, the blonde girl following behind them.

She wasn't sure how long there had been running for, but one thing was for sure. Sinea had found it – her base for the time in Greed Island. She had spotted it out of the corner of her eye, the bright green, followed by the sparkling blue of a little spring.

She stopped dead. Facing the direction of the beautiful colours.

"Sinea?" questioned Gon.

"This is where we part ways..." she stated with a small smile. "If you need anything give us a shout…"

"Okay!" the boys grinned, "same to you! Have fun sinea!"

She waited a moment before turning towards the blonde girl who had landed besides the blue haired artist, "look after them"

"I will, they are unpolished jewels"

The artist glanced towards the women, before sprinting towards the grassy spring she had spotted in the distances. She breathed out as she reached the chosen spot, surveying it she nodded in approvable, it was beautiful.

Thought the bluenett was having trouble working out whether it was reality or virtual. She sat down taking in the view, thinking over everything she had seen heard, felt since arriving on Greed Island – so much information – so much to captor the image of.

Too much to be a game.

This must be somewhere in the real world, somewhere secluded… and riddled with Nen.

The area she had chosen was a grass spring area surrounded by woodland, the water glittered brightly as the sun reflected on the moving surface. The moss grew on the rocks, and surrounding embankments offering a comfortable place to sit, while the tree offered great cover.

Just off to the left of the spring was a small rock embankment with a little opening, a good enough space to hide stuff if she needed too…

There was just one thing missing… red flaming hair and golden eyes, of the one who had stolen her heart, drove her mad. He told her to come here... Yet he himself was nowhere to be seen, there was a strange aching sensation in her heart, a sense of longing. She missed him, needed him to be here yet he wasn't….

All in all is was a great workplace for her creations. Taking a deep breath, trying to push aside those thoughts she opened her mismatch eyes, moving her hair out of face ready to begin.

Let's see how this game can inspire her.

to be continued...

oh my god.. its been too long since i last updated this story... gomen!

thank you all for sticking with me!

Sinea in the game greed island! is there anyone you want her to meet here?

while sinea meet hisoka?! ...how i am kidding of course she meet him at one point XD

anyhow let you know what you think!

love you all

happy hunting xx


End file.
